Failing a Code
by J0hn'Freeman
Summary: This fictional story follows the development of the relationship between Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano, as they find out their feelings for each other during the new or reinterpreted events of clone wars and beyond. [Rated M for Violence.]
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first fanfiction I ever wrote. I always loved Star Wars and its universe, but more than that, the characters relationships. In this fiction I write about how I imagine how it would be the romantic relationship between Ahsoka and Anakin; probably one of my favorites pairings.**

 **I want your criticism, your feedback (be honest but not a dick), answers or questions are usually replied by me through PM, so feel free!**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **This chapter was revised on 08/2018.**

 **Chapter 1**

Love has been present in almost everyone's life, and each has given a different meaning to it. But what most people usually tend to agree is that it is one of the most beautiful sentiments involving two different individuals.

In the Jedi order, love has always been considerate the path to the dark side, the way where strong attachments are formed and with it, the mind of a Jedi becomes clouded and propense to fail when making decisions. Because of that, their code forbade attachments, marriage and any form of a bond as family and romantic. Though, for them, this did not mean the absence of compassion as all life is precious.

Anakin Skywalker, from childhood to his glory days serving the republic, have been more than the chosen one, but a light of hope for those who lived in the darkest days of a cold and bloodied war. But, he has secrets. He loved Padmé, to the point where they decided to marry in secret and believed that this sentiment was to last for the end of their times.

A relationship that prevailed for a long time, until the clone wars erupted. Forced to expend his time leading troops of soldiers and making strategies, in time, both had distanced themselves from each other offering their time to their obligations. Anakin had now even more worries, as he had received the responsibility of teaching, training, a Jedi Padawan, Ahsoka Tano.

Eventually, their relationship comes to an end, and a door for a new one opens.

* * *

"Master, you have been distant these past days… Is something wrong?" asked a worried Ahsoka Tano to Anakin, her Jedi Master.

"Everything is fine, Snips, there's nothing wrong, and I'm just a little tired."

"I find this hard to believe, Master!" Ahsoka protested. "I can feel through the Force, you seem sad and… lost."

A statement that pierced Anakin as thorns. He knew loss very well, first by his mother's death, then the love he and Senator Amidala once shared, was over. Pain started to consume his being, perhaps even darkness.

"Ahsoka, I'm ok!" Anakin said, then turns to face his Padawan. "There is nothing to worry about, please, just trust me."

"You that don't trust me, isn't it?" Ahsoka turns to face the door in their quarters. "When you decide I am to be trusted, call me."

"Snips it's not that I don't…" Before he could finish the sentence, Ahsoka had left the room, and Anakin sighed, and his eyelids fell, disappointed with himself. He then sat in his bed.

Their relationship started long ago, on the battlefield, where a teenager with that seems to have a snippy attitude, was assigned to be his Padawan. At first, it was merely a master and apprentice relationship that later developed into something as brother and sister. What Anakin couldn't control, is that those feelings were much more significant, as she got closer to adulthood with a more mature behavior and their knowledge for each other grow, so his love for her did.

"I am so sorry, Ahsoka…" Anakin whispered to himself. "I wish it were easy, to just love you without consequences, and without the feeling of losing someone once again." he said, then looking to her empty bed, "Such strong mind and defiance, such sense of compassion for others... how many times I almost lost you. Maybe it was best if there was a wall between us."

* * *

Ahsoka was disappointed, she could not be fooled by mere words, she knew something was wrong, and all she wanted was to help her master, to be a pillar so he could not fall to a place where would be impossible to anyone be able to reach.

"Stupid Skyguy, always saw me as a child, always saw me as someone incapable of helping others, after everything," Ahsoka mumbled, as she walked fast and stomping hard until reaching the courtyard.

Padawans were training there in the open with the presence of Jedi masters. She decided to sit there, in the distance, a peaceful sight so she could relax and think about everything regarding her master.

"I just want to see you happy…" She whispered to herself. "I want you to see me as something more than your mere Padawan, can't you trust me? Please, I love…" Ahsoka stopped her mumbling abruptly, realizing what she was about to say.

"Can't be… Do I really feel that way?!" Ahsoka asked herself. Realizing that she was in love with Anakin, that her frustration was the result of this feeling present in her heart longer than she could ever notice.

"So that's what I am feeling, love… I'm frustrated about not being able to sustain the one I've been loving, and now, all I see is his painful state." Ahsoka said while lowering her head and closing her eyes, hoping that eventually, she would finally be there for Anakin.

A hand touched Ahsoka's shoulder, which startled her a little, and then she turned to see who it was next to her.

"Had another argument with Anakin, young Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked, with a slight and gentle smile.

"Master Kenobi!" Ahsoka said surprised. "It's more than that, I feel that something is troubling him a lot and… It seems that I'm unable to reach him every time I try."

"Anakin has always been someone who locks his thoughts to himself, maybe to not worry others he cares about," Obi-Wan said in a reassuring tone, trying to calm the troubled mind of his dear friend.

"I'm sure he is ok. But even so, if you feel that something is truly wrong with him, don't give up our friend then!" Obi-wan stated, as he turns and starts to walk away. "Give a little push, it can't hurt I'm sure."

Ahsoka then stands up abruptly and with a little more confidence, says "Thank you, Master Kenobi! You're right, I can't stay here feeling sorry and just give up on trying…"

After saying that, realizing that she couldn't just give up, rushed back to their quarters, to confront her master and to also make them enter each other's hearts.

Anakin was still in bed with glooming eyes and reflecting on his past events, his losses, when the door opens, and a severe-looking Ahsoka enters the room, her brows knitted together and piercing eyes.

"I don't care if it's hard for you to talk, what I do care is what you are feeling right now, and it is making me worry, so… so much!" Ahsoka said in an angry but also worried tone. "So, speak, Anakin Skywalker, tell me why you feel so distant and what saddens you?"

Anakin was surprised at the sight of this Ahsoka, she was distraught and determinate to reach the truth, at first putting a soft grin.

He sighed and extended his hand to the bed in front of him, instructing Ahsoka to sit. He had decided to open himself to her. Then she sat.

"As a child, all I had was my mother. Among the horrors committed by those that surrounded us, things so low and hard to imagine any being committing, I had a guardian angel who loved me with her whole heart." Anakin had started his outburst. "One day, master Qui-Gon had appeared, a Jedi, I was happy than ever. He tested me, and find out I was powerful, the Force was strong inside me, and from that moment on I became the Chosen One for the Order."

Ahsoka began to feel some relief that her master was finally opening himself to her, and that filled her heart with joy and that her love for him was growing, even if something so simple as that was the reason, she didn't care anymore.

"Becoming the chosen one and been able to train as a Jedi made my mother's heart happier than ever, I could sense it, this was my chance to walk away from a life of slavery and servitude. But that also meant that I had to walk away from her as well."

Anakin stands from the bed and walks towards the window, the worst had to be said.

"A few years ago, I find out my mother was still alive, and that made me so, so much happy, even if it goes against the Jedi code to form attachments with family, I had to go and see her for myself, show her the man I've become. But… All I found was a broken woman, who had been captured by the sand people, taken away from her new family, formed by good and honest people."

Anakin then turns to Ahsoka, who was looking at her master directly in the eyes, he had changed to an angry looking as he glowered.

"What they did to her… I was devastated, all that training and power couldn't save my mother, the sand people just destroyed her. And I hated them for it! So, in the act of revenge, I slaughtered all of them like animals, including the women and the children."

Ahsoka had widened her eyes, and her jaw fell by the words she just heard, she didn't know how to react to that. However, she knew that part of him was broken, she started to understand his reasons to lock those feelings, a way to prevent more people from getting into his life and then not being able to save them.

"Since this damn war started, all I have seen was pain and suffering. The others lie to themselves that everything will be ok, but I know otherwise, I'm losing friends after another and growing feelings inside me that scares my very being, afraid of more losses." Anakin explained, sitting once more on his bed, somehow feeling a little better for opening up and revealing what was hiding inside his heart.

"Anakin… I… didn't know." Ahsoka said, struggling not to start crying. She then stands and walks towards her dear love and with both hands gently holds his cheeks, making him look directly in her eyes.

In his gentle and blue eyes Ahsoka felt the pain and wanted to comfort him, to kiss him and make him hers, but she was also afraid that her master didn't saw her the same way.

Ahsoka closes her eyes and brings her face close to him. Their foreheads touch, and she says, "Everything will be okay, I will never leave you…"

Somehow, some of the weigh on Anakin's back has been lifted just with those words.

* * *

 _Disclaimer,_

 _This is a work of fan fiction that uses characters, information, names and most elements from the universe of 'Star Wars' that is an exclusive property of 'Lucasfilm Ltd.' and 'Walt Disney Company.' They don't belong to official canon, and the stories and situations I create are either the project of my imagination or a reinterpretation of an existing scene. They don't belong to me, nor I have any kind of revenue over it with the sole purpose of entertainment._

 _I'm grateful for the 'Lucasfilms' and George Lucas for the Star Wars Universe and to make this and other fanfictions possible._


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was revised on 08/2018**

 **Chapter 2**

The past week was hard for Anakin Skywalker. Despite his feelings for Ahsoka and his confessions, something still haunted him almost every night during his sleep. Constant nightmares that were filled with anguish and suffering each time more painful than the other and this particular night were not any better.

 _In the darkness, surrounded by an enormous cold storm filled with pain and misery walks a broken man, through the deserts carrying his lightsaber now bleeding in a piercing red._

 _The cries of those whom by his blade fell, echoed through kilometers._

 _Shadow figures approached him._

 _"YOU WERE MY BROTHER, ANAKIN! I loved you, it was said you would destroy the Sith not join them!" Shouted the shadow, it reminded of Obi-Wan._

 _"Long you refused your place in this order, but now we rid ourselves of your treachery once and for all!" Said another one, which was missing one of his hands and holding a purple lightsaber in the other._

 _As Anakin, in his knees, heard those he cared for his entire life, a small and green figure had appeared in front of him. "To find your place among us, I tried" Yoda reach out Anakin's shoulder with his small hands. "Failed, we have… But in your greatness, always believed, I have. Peace, one day you may find, and redemption, with it, you shall have."_

 _Those words weren't enough, and Anakin shoved Yoda in the act of fury, those were words of lies and deceptions from an Order who never honestly saw that he was meant for more than they would ever allow him._

 _All of it now began to distance from him, and once more he was alone and broken._

 _"All I wanted was to save those who I truly loved, and yet, all were denied or taken away from me because of a code that meant nothing but hypocrisy and a false sense of compassion."_

 _Anakin stands and moves on._

 _"I hate them for it…"_

 _"Only becoming an apprentice again, I could finally learn what was required to save the ones that needed the most. Regardless of what that darkness represents, I embraced the dark side instead of endless suffering."_

 _A beautiful figure appeared in front of Anakin, she wasn't tall. Orange skin followed by white lekkus and montrals, striped in blue, also the color of her beautiful eyes._

 _Anakin stopped, and for a moment all his anger was gone._

 _"Is that you, Snips?"_

 _The togruta held out her hands to him. "Come with me, my love!"_

 _He ran in her direction, it was Ahsoka's voice._

 _Screaming her name, but never reaching its destination he stumbled and forever, his love disappeared._

 _With all his might and open arms, in the act of pain a longing for his lover, he shouted as loud as he could._

 _All had abandoned him and, in their absence, a hooded figure, from an old man came for him._

 _"The Force is strong within you… A powerful Sith you will become. Rise, my apprentice. Rise as Darth... Vader!"_

 _Anakin was no more. The breathing was creepy and piercing with its louder inhale and exhale. He walked in the direction of his former life and surprised the ones that knew him, and with no more remorse he destroyed one by one._

 _"Never again I will crawl for a place in this galaxy! Instead, I will forge a galaxy that will bow before me!"_

* * *

Anakin was moving a lot in his bed, the temperature on the room was set for a pleasant setting, and yet, he was sweating a lot and shaking.

Then, a shockwave of darkness came alongside thunder on the outside of the temple that woke Anakin abruptly, who was now scared by the nightmare he just had. Anakin's breathing was now heavy and fast.

On the other side of the room, Ahsoka woke almost at the same time and was horrified by the image of the one she loved as he feels lost and feels pain.

She didn't think twice and ran in Anakin's direction, hugging him, as tight as she could. It didn't matter if he was shirtless or sweating, she only thought on how to comfort him.

No one said a word.

After a while, Ahsoka laid in Anakin's chest, and both slept cuddling and comforting each other.

* * *

It was morning now.

Ahsoka slowly woke, and still, both her and Anakin were cuddling. Despite the last night events, when realizing how they both were all she could do was a smile, it was pure happiness.

" _He seems so peaceful compared to last night…"_ She thought.

Laid in his chest, she could listen to the heart-beat, it was relaxing. The girl started to realize that, even if it goes against the code she could not prevent herself from loving her master. Her desire was so that particular moment could last forever.

"Morning, Snips," Anakin said softly while caressing Ahsoka's arms. "We should get up soon, I'm sure the masters will come up with some crazy assignment for both of us today."

Ahsoka giggled a little, "Right, Skyguy…"

After a couple of more minutes, they both stood up and started to organize their beds.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The Padawan asked, "You know, about… last night."

"I think I can do that." Anakin then turns to Ahsoka, "It's just, are you sure you wanna know?"

"I will always listen to you, Anakin."

After organizing their beds, both sat in Anakin's bed side by side, and he began to tell what happened in his dreams, but omitting the part where his Padawan appear, changing it to just a female shadow, in fear that revealing his love now would push Ahsoka away.

She listened to him without interrupting, and then after, she quietly rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sure this is just a bad dream, you would never fall to the dark side, much less kill our friends here in the Order." Ahsoka assured him while holding Anakin's hand, "And even so, I would never allow this, not on my watch, Skyguy." She giggled softly.

"Thanks, Snips. For listening to me and for just being here, I want to believe you're right about that."

They both stand up.

After they used the bathroom each, preparing for what has yet to come that day, Anakin opens the door.

"Come on, if somehow they don't give us assignments, there are some moves I wanna show you during training," Anakin said smiling.

"Whatever you say, Skyguy" Ahsoka replied with a grin smug.

* * *

 _Disclaimer,_

 _This is a work of fan fiction that uses characters, information, names and most elements from the universe of 'Star Wars' that is an exclusive property of 'Lucasfilm Ltd.' and 'Walt Disney Company.' They don't belong to official canon, and the stories and situations I create are either the project of my imagination or a reinterpretation of an existing scene. They don't belong to me, nor I have any kind of revenue over it with the sole purpose of entertainment._

 _I'm grateful for the 'Lucasfilms' and George Lucas for the Star Wars Universe and to make this and other fanfictions possible._


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was revised on 08/2018.**

 **Chapter 3**

Being a Padawan required great dedication towards training. But don't fool yourself, as one, it would mean risking yourself across the galaxy beyond Coruscant and the Jedi temple.

With Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker, their master and apprentice relationship improved over time even if secretly developing love interest towards one another. It had started years ago on the planet Christophsis during a conflict between the Republic and the CIS.

That time, both master Kenobi and Jedi Skywalker believed that master Yoda had allowed Obi-Wan to acquire a new Padawan, but when the fourteen years old togruta appeared before them, that moment, Anakin's life would change forever liked him or not as the little one was actually assigned to him.

Ahsoka had shown during combat that she and her master shared something in common, despite training with the intentions of displaying her right sides, her attacks were always severe and aggressive showing a determination that Anakin Skywalker shared as well. It was not a surprise that her choice for combat was the Shien form, in her case welding her lightsaber backward, known for its dependency of dominating the opponent, sometimes considerate an inappropriate discipline for a Jedi.

From her first days as Anakin's Padawan, Ahsoka developed a proud sense of being his apprentice and her feelings for him grow over time, from a father figure to older brother then something more like romantic. What they always shared that made that bond special was the informality they had developed to each other, from the point as Ahsoka calling Anakin "Skyguy" and him calling Ahsoka "Snips," mainly because of the evident snippy attitude of hers.

* * *

Ahsoka was training her combat abilities with a marksman droid, usually used by younglings while practicing, but she was fierce more than defending herself from blasters; as she received a fire in her direction, it was redirected towards a specific target.

"I can enumerate all the things that are wrong in this very situation," Anakin commented while chuckling.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Skyguy!" Ahsoka yelled, returning him a smug grin.

"You are not only using a droid that the children train with, but you lack self-awareness while you joke around wilding both your lightsabers in this…" Before Anakin could finish Ahsoka replied, "You call my way of wielding my lightsaber backward whatever you like, in the end, I will beat whoever comes, including you, master."

"I would prefer to call it aggressive negotiations, Snips" Anakin stated as he now pulled his lightsaber from his waist and ran towards Ahsoka.

He strikes his Padawan upfront. Instead of blocking its direct attack, Ahsoka shove him to her right with one of her lightsabers, making Anakin inclined to his left. Without thinking twice, the Padawan tries a counter-attack with the other sword but receives a Force push from her master's hand.

Ahsoka did not fall. The Padawan returns to face her master, and both clash their swords with might, now without any kind of tricks from the Force and just the old swordsmanship, as Anakin focused on his defense to observe Ahsoka's form.

The courtyard was empty, the light of the sun that shines above Coruscant's Jedi temple was resembling an orange, as the day would soon be over. The shock between their sabers echoed through the ambiance, and the flashes could be easily seen.

Once more Anakin decides to provoke his Padawan and delivers a strong push with the Force towards her, that she fails to avoid.

After been pushed backward she decided to run around Anakin, and in her first opportunity impulses herself into a high jump with the help of the Force. Her attack was meant to be an avalanche of amplified strength towards her opponent. It was a type of attack used only when facing an enemy with heavy armor.

Anakin had to use the Force in an attempt of blocking such an attack. He defended it but gets dragged backward a little.

"Ughhh… I thought this was only training, Snips! Do you dislike me that much that is now trying to kill me?" Anakin said with a little smile and sighing while recovering from such a massive attack. Ahsoka was not significant in height, but she was strong.

For some reason, instead of being snippy as always and keep her attacks towards her master she merely was caught off guard. What was apparently a funny comment, Ahsoka took seriously as she thought that in Anakin's mind, her attack means she disapproved his presence or something more. Even though she loves him.

Ahsoka turns her lightsabers off, "I… don't… dislike you." Ahsoka replied, in a shy tone, avoiding eye contact while looking to the floor.

"I know, it was just a provocative way to refer your attack, as I said before… Aggressive negotiations!" Anakin replied with an awkward smile while running his hand down the back of his neck.

Ahsoka ran towards Anakin right after holstering her lightsabers. She hugs him tightly.

"Hey, is everything ok, Snips?" Anakin asked, somewhat shocked.

"You wouldn't understand, just…" Ahsoka tightens her hug, "I won't leave you."

"Well, eventually you will have…" He started, but then Ahsoka interrupted him, "I won't abandon you!"

Before Anakin could reply to that statement, Ahsoka had separated herself from him and looked deeply into his eyes, for her, such deep blue as the ocean, full of her master's feelings that somehow, she believed that one day all would be revealed to her.

Anakin was left alone in the courtyard with his eyes wide open and even blushing a little.

* * *

The night has fallen.

Another day had passed and soon few of the Jedi that was on leave, would return to the battlefield and wouldn't be long for the war to end as the "siege" closes for the separatists.

Anakin meets up with Obi-Wan in what could be described as a common area for the Jedi, where they usually would interact with each other.

"Master, I would never imagine seeing you here. I always thought that you were either discussing with the masters or meditating." Anakin said in a playful tone, as he chuckles.

"Anakin… Clearly, there's much for you to learn about me, as right now you have a minimal idea of who I am." Obi-Wan talked back and then looking for the stars, "Observe how beautiful the night sky is, there is no better place to meditate."

Anakin approaches Obi-Wan and says surprised and joking once again, "Wait, Master. The stars? Who are you and what have you done with Master Kenobi?"

"Very funny. But still, you would be surprised how reassuring meditating to the stars actually is." After replaying, Obi-Wan turns to Anakin and straightens his face.

"Tell me, Anakin. How have you been?"

"I am ok. A little bored of this leave, I believe my place is on the battlefield fighting for the republic and not sitting in cushions." Anakin then frowns, "Where is this coming from?"

"Your Padawan looked disturbed these past few days, she is worried about you… And I am as well." Obi-Wan puts his hand on Anakin shoulder, "You are my brother, Anakin, despite… wha…th…cod…"

Anakin suddenly froze. In his mind, only the dream he had the other night was present, and all he could hear was Obi-Wan's words from that nightmare.

 _"YOU WERE MY BROTHER, ANAKIN! I loved you!"_

Then the robotic figure that he saw himself as, with its louder breathing and bleeding lightsaber, destroyed everyone and anything that he cared about.

"Anakin… Anakin. ANAKIN, are you listening to me?" Obi-Wan called out.

"Master, there's nothing to worry about. I talked to Ahsoka a couple of times, some about my past and… Well, there's nothing to worry!"

"Do not extend yourself either," Obi-Wan said while looking directly into Anakin's eyes.

* * *

Anakin entered his and Ahsoka's quarters. It wasn't well illuminated, but Ahsoka left a light on for her master so he could get to bed when arriving.

As he closed the door, he stayed there a little while, standing and watching over his Padawan.

While admiring her peaceful sleeping face, he thinks, _"Thank you for being with me. For listening to me."_ And he approaches Ahsoka.

Anakin bends himself and gives a small kiss on her montral, "Good night." He whispered and then he slides his fingers lightly over her cheeks.

Anakin straightens her blanket, covering Ahsoka properly and then he turns. She sensed it, the girl was awake, it seems, but remained down pretending to sleep.

She blushed and put up a small smile, but was also confused, _"Why did he do this?"_

While on his bed, Anakin's final thoughts before sleeping were of how much he wanted to confess his love to Ahsoka.

* * *

 _Disclaimer,_

 _This is a work of fan fiction that uses characters, information, names and most elements from the universe of 'Star Wars' that is an exclusive property of 'Lucasfilm Ltd.' and 'Walt Disney Company.' They don't belong to official canon, and the stories and situations I create are either the project of my imagination or a reinterpretation of an existing scene. They don't belong to me, nor I have any kind of revenue over it with the sole purpose of entertainment._

 _I'm grateful for the 'Lucasfilms' and George Lucas for the Star Wars Universe and to make this and other fanfictions possible._


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter was revised on 08/2018.**

 **Chapter 4,**

 **from "Sabotage."**

With many successful campaigns, many planets have already been liberated by the Republic and its clone troopers, the war was about to meet its end soon.

The planet of Cato Neimoidia had suffered a separatist invasion, and Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano were assigned to liberate the world, leading a starfighter squad.

A great battle took place in the planets orbit, and as Anakin and Ahsoka arrived, they had to force an entrance so the fighters could go through; the Padawan already had much flight experience and didn't take long to destroy part of the Separatist blockade.

Followed by his clone troopers and Padawan, Anakin reached the planet skies, but they were swarming with separatist ships. The attacks were overwhelming, and some clone fighters were shot down.

Anakin and Ahsoka barely escaped from a missile attack, and when things couldn't get bad enough, the damn buzz droids got Anakin's fighter.

"Uhh… Ahsoka, I have a slight problem here. Buzz droids! How many did you get?"

After checking hers, she replied, "I'm all clear, Master!"

"WHAT?" Anakin said surprised, "You always have it easy, Snips…"

It wasn't long before both Anakin and R2 started cleaning their fighter from those droids, where some of them Skywalker even had to use the Force to push them away.

"Nice job, Artoo!" Anakin said.

"Looks like you got them all, Master!" Ahsoka pointed out, after analyzing her master's fighter.

"See? Just watch and learn, Padawan."

What he didn't count was that below his fighter, one droid remained stuck and with his drill punched a hole in the hull, the damage that was enough to cause a small explosion inside the cockpit that made Anakin faint.

Ahsoka called out her master. He didn't respond her and turned to R2.

"Artoo, what is happening? There's smoke in the cockpit and Anakin is not responding."

R2 replied telling her that Anakin was unconscious and that the engines were not answering to his commands.

Ahsoka was getting more and more worried and went to see how bad the damage bellows her master's fighter was. It was crawling with buzz droids.

There was a cliff straight ahead of them, the fighters were about to collide, and Ahsoka instructed R2 to try to at least maneuver a little so they could land on a short piece of ground in that cliff.

It was almost impossible, Ahsoka saw how short the ground was for a fighter coming so fast, could land. She decided to save Anakin herself.

Ahsoka opened her cockpit and start to walk on her fighter's wing, "Don't worry, Anakin, I will get you out of there…"

It was almost impossible; her master's fighter had reached the ground and soon would fall the cliff.

Ahsoka made the jump. With her lightsaber she cut through the cockpit and in the last second, she holds Anakin with one hand a push him, and with the help of the Force, she impulses both of them back to the cliff.

The fighter fell alongside R2.

Ahsoka and Anakin fell on the ground and rolled a few meters before stopping, Ahsoka ending up above her master.

She slightly stands, "ARTOO!" Ahsoka yelled, believing R2 was gone. But he soon gets to them with the help of thrusters on his legs.

Relieved, Ahsoka falls back into her master which made him wake.

"Uuughhhh… My head hurts!" Anakin was still a little fuzzy, "What happened? I was flying, and now I'm here…"

"You scared me so much, Master." Ahsoka whispered to Anakin with a soft voice, "I thought I was gonna lose you and…"

"Ahh… I see, an accident." Anakin replied, that then embraced Ahsoka reassuring her that he was okay.

Ahsoka didn't think and with a slight impulse gave Anakin a kiss on the cheek but very close to his lips.

They both started to look at each other, surprised; Ahsoka for recklessly allowing her emotions to act, and Anakin for not understanding the meaning of the kiss.

They didn't have time for this as they got interrupted by captain Rex on the comlink, who was worried about them. They both reassured Rex of their wellbeing and asked for rescue.

The second the comlink was off, master Yoda reached out to them through comms with an important message. An event that for Anakin and Ahsoka would soon change their lives.

"Return to the Jedi temple, quickly, you should. You and your Padawan."

"We are kind of busy here, master Yoda," Anakin replied, frowning.

"The reason we need you, important it is, Skywalker. Bombed, the temple hangar, someone has… Your assistance to find the terrorist, we need."

"We will be right there, master!" Said both Anakin and Ahsoka, that long after turning the comms off, walked straight to captain Rex's gunship which could sustain many soldiers inside.

* * *

Bombing the Jedi temple was not an easy task, but even so, someone managed it.

The causalities were significant, as many clones working in maintenance died alongside civilians. What made the investigation difficult were the civilian causalities because, without enough evidence or a guilty party, the Republic and its Senate couldn't take actions themselves and launch an investigation through military police.

The temple bombing caused many protests by republic civilians, who not only were outraged with the war, now they suffered an attack of this scale and didn't receive any answers for it. Some even blamed the Jedi for it.

The investigation led Anakin and Ahsoka to find out a man named Jackar who worked in the temple, became a bomb himself through the assistance of nanodroids and, in the end, they also discovered that his wife Letta Turmond, even a radical activist, had fed him the droids.

Unfortunately, this wasn't enough. What was the exact reason behind the attack? According to the droid assisting the investigation, no Jedi was involved, and the man had acted on his own when in the hangar.

Ahsoka walks alongside Anakin down the temple corridors, "Master… I'm relieved we solved this case, but…"

"What if had been a Jedi?" Anakin concluded Ahsoka's statement.

"Yes. I don't know how I would have felt if a Jedi was really behind all of this."

Anakin stops and turns to Ahsoka.

"There are going to be Jedi who disappoint us, Ahsoka… But as long as we know there are good Jedi who fight for what is right, it makes it all worthwhile."

Despite what Anakin just said, Ahsoka was still disappointed and worried. There might be truth behind Anakin's words. Their popularity was getting weak through the people of the republic, what if some Jedi had decided to "follow the trends" and rebel the order?

Soon they will find out the truth.

* * *

 _Disclaimer,_

 _This is a work of fan fiction that uses characters, information, names and most elements from the universe of 'Star Wars' that is an exclusive property of 'Lucasfilm Ltd.' and 'Walt Disney Company.' They don't belong to official canon, and the stories and situations I create are either the project of my imagination or a reinterpretation of an existing scene. They don't belong to me, nor I have any kind of revenue over it with the sole purpose of entertainment._

 _I'm grateful for the 'Lucasfilms' and George Lucas for the Star Wars Universe and to make this and other fanfictions possible._


	5. Chapter 5

**This and the next chapter takes place during events of the season 5 ending of 'The Clone Wars' show, where I decided to make a few changes to fit the purpose of the alternate story, which means the rest will be similar to the original sometimes written by my words and part of this fanfic for context purposes. Be aware of spoilers.**

 **This chapter was revised on 08/2018.**

 **Chapter 5,**

 **from "The Jedi Who Knew Too Much" and "To Catch a Jedi"**

The Jedi temple was shaken by recent events, as not only clones and civilians but few Jedi were present during the terrorist attack. Master Yoda gives a speech for honoring the ones that are not among them anymore.

During the funeral, many Jedi were present, and Ahsoka reaches out to her friend Barris who apparently was grieving one of the deceased, who was a dedicated companion of hers in training.

For Anakin and Ahsoka everything seems too shady, it had to be more to it than just an attack made by a revolting activist. The problem was, because of the involvement of clones, the republic with the assistance of Tarkin took suspect Letta Turmond under their custody what made difficult for them to investigate. What they didn't count on was that the perpetrator stated that she was only going to speak with Padawan Tano.

It was a trap for her, though Letta revealed that it was indeed a Jedi behind the plans as both Ahsoka and Anakin suspected previously, when she was about to tell the name, she got Force choked by someone. Ahsoka was the suspect as the video cameras didn't have any sound but only her standing there with hands pointing at the woman as she suffocates in the air.

Ahsoka was framed. She was arrested. That made Anakin Skywalker enraged, it was impossible for the girl he loves and cares so much be responsible for something like this, and if things couldn't get any worse, no one let him visit her, this under Tarkin's orders.

* * *

It was cold and cramped.

The cell where Ahsoka was confined didn't make any more comfortable for her, even for a Jedi. It made her scared, she wanted so much that her master opened that damn door and rushed to her ready for a happy and tight hug.

Suddenly, Ahsoka perceived that there was a key card laying on the floor, _"Anakin, I knew you would have a plan!"_ Ahsoka thought, but the second she opened the door it was a horrible scene, many wounded clones maybe even dead ones were laying in the floor. Her comlink and lightsaber were also there.

" _Someone is setting up for me again, Anakin would never do this to free me! But... If he didn't help, that means he…"_

"You there, commander Tano! Surrender now, or I will open fire!" Commander Fox yelled towards Ahsoka after witnessing the scene of his fallen brothers.

The chase began, Ahsoka was scared as never before, and commander Fox had just ordered through comlink that it was to shoot to kill on sight and that she was armed and dangerous.

Ahsoka ran, as fast as she could, evading all the clones attempts in putting her down; they even exploded the ships that were close to Ahsoka preventing her escape or so they could take her down by the explosions shock wave.

Anakin was desperate. As he got out in the open, the scene before him was scary even for him as he witnesses the full might of the clone army chasing the girl he loves the most as if she was the worse criminal with all of them firing their blasters with intent to kill.

"This is general Skywalker, I am ordering you all to change your guns to stun only, I want Ahsoka Tano alive!" He screams through comms, he just glowered while observing, _"Don't worry, Snips, I won't fail you, we will figure this out."_ He thought.

Ahsoka was surrounded, there were clones everywhere, she was evading their blasters with such finesse that in a regular occasion Anakin would probably be so proud of her; it was almost like a dance, she spins, gives high jumps, reflects the blasters. Clearly impossible for a regular person. But she loses her shoto in process.

The siege had closed, all the clones finally caught up to her, but she always finds a way and cut through a giant sewer pipe to where she can finally escape.

Inside the pipe, the chase would be hard for them as it was basically a maze down there.

Not for Anakin, the Force guided him through their bond, and he finally catches up to Ahsoka who had reached a dead end.

"Ahsoka, what are you doing?"

"You didn't even try to come and help me!" Ahsoka replied, facing him, her eyes screaming desperation, watering from the tears.

"They wouldn't let me in to talk to you!"

"But you could have if you tried! Why…"

"If I tried, what it would look like? It would make you guiltier!"

"I AM NOT GUILTY!" Ahsoka screamed. There were more tears in her eyes, now running by her cheeks.

"I know… Come with me, let's prove your innocence." Anakin extends his hand and walks towards Ahsoka.

"I don't know who to trust… Everyone thinks I did all those things…"

"I would never let anyone hurt you, you mean everything to me. Come back and make your case to the council!"

Ahsoka was angry, sad, confused even, she was almost in a breaking point, "NO! I'm not gonna take the fall for something I didn't do!" She finishes the statement Force pushing Anakin to the ground inconsequentially.

Ahsoka realizes what she did, "I'm sorry I didn't mean…"

"I won't give up that easily on you, Ahsoka! Trust me, please!" Anakin said laying on the sewer pipe.

Clones started to approach them.

"I trust you, Ani… But now I need you to trust me!" Ahsoka finishes, and as she turns, the girl jumped on a small ship that was getting up through the sewer pipe exit.

" _No one but my mother called me that, not even Padmé when we were married!"_ It was the only thing Anakin could think of as he saw Ahsoka fleeing. Does she reciprocate his feelings? Now more than ever he should trust her, but also, he could not give up on her that easily.

* * *

At the Jedi Temple, a meeting took place to discuss the recent events regarding Padawan Tano, and they all felt betrayed by her.

"The council believes that Ahsoka may be guilty of the crimes. Still, believe they are wrong, do you? Hmm?" Master Yoda asked Anakin.

"Ahsoka would never betray the order like this, she always committed herself and always demonstrated the will to help others despite her attitude." Anakin replied angry, which he then extended his arms pointing his finger to the council, "You all should rethink your decisions, you are making a big mistake and condemning an innocent!"

"You clearly are too emotionally attached to your Padawan and should not intervene in this matter." Master Windu said, apparently insulted by Anakin allegations.

"Attached or not, I won't stay here listening to your judgments when she is out there scared and alone, thinking that all of the people she trusted abandoned her."

"You should be careful, Anakin. But I agree with his masters… He should be looking for her since he's the one who knows her best." Obi-Wan Kenobi explained.

Anakin then leaves the room to pursue Ahsoka, angered and disappointed.

* * *

Alone and scared, Ahsoka roams through the underworld of Coruscant; it almost seems like a whole new environment. She decides to contact her Jedi friend Barris who assured her that she will do anything to help her and to stay low for a while.

With the assistance of a cloak she passes between the citizens, but at a point, she fails doing so, and a chase starts with the clones who want her at any cost.

Ahsoka manages to escape, but what she didn't count on was the fact that a new bounty hunter was in town.

The hunter attacks Ahsoka surprising her and managing to hold her.

"Well, well… I didn't believe when they told me… The Senate put a bounty on your little horned head." The woman then removes her helmet revealing herself, "And I will be the one to collect!"

"IT WAS YOU! You were behind the attacks, and YOU framed me!"

Asajj Ventress, who through the Force attacked and had immobilized Ahsoka from behind.

"I don't know what you are talking about, but I'm gonna deliver you and make easy money."

After walking a little and chatting with Ventress, Ahsoka thought that the best way of handling the situation was to ask for her help after realizing that the former assassin was telling the truth.

"Listen, a traitorous Jedi was responsible for the attack on the temple and is framing me for the crimes and few other killings. And I know Dooku tried to have you killed, he betrayed you. This may be his new apprentice?!" Ahsoka then sighs and continue, "Look, I fell from my path just like you fallen from yours."

"And what can you offer me besides money?" Ventress asked, now intrigued.

"I can speak to the council and the Senate on your behalf, ask for a full pardon from previous crimes."

"Very well then, but the moment the tides changes its direction, I will collect your bounty."

A bright light turns on over them. Gunships full of clones and Anakin Skywalker arrived at the scene. Ahsoka and Ventress start to run from Anakin who had jumped from the gunship to catch them. The bounty hunter then turns a shield field online preventing Anakin from continue, and he looks at Ahsoka with concern eyes.

Anakin gets really angry when he sees who the bounty hunter is, "Ventress…" whispered Anakin clenching his teeth.

"I want them found now! Send out the probes!" Anakin shouted his order to the clones.

* * *

Roaming again through the alleys of Coruscant alongside Ventress, Ahsoka decides to contact Barris once more. Before making the call on what it seems a public comlink, she alters the electronics to avoid being tracked.

Ventress stays on watch a little farther but manages to understand a little, mainly to whom the call was.

Barris explains to Ahsoka that she found where the nanodroids stored by the terrorist Letta were, a warehouse and that she should proceed there with caution.

Clones surround them both, they are assured of bringing them in, but apparently, the duo wouldn't let them and starts to fight the clones with Ahsoka asking Ventress to not kill any of them.

The fight wasn't a challenge, Ventress had cut most of the clone weapons in half with the help of her dual lightsabers before knocking them down while Ahsoka was only fighting them without even stopping, every time she knocks one other two appeared.

Eventually, they manage but are left a little tired.

After reaching the warehouse, Ventress decides to part ways and returns Ahsoka's lightsaber, the one that remained since she had lost her shoto.

"I've never imagined working together with you. Never! But thanks…" Ahsoka said humbly and awkwardly.

"This is strange times. I will expect you to hold your part of the deal as I held mine." Ventress replied but soon leaves Ahsoka's side.

Later, while walking in the alleys, a cloaked figure attacks and knocks Ventress out, stealing her lightsabers.

Back at the warehouse, looking for clues, Ahsoka is then surprised by someone cloaked and wielding dual red lightsabers. _"Ventress… Would she betray me too? Of course, she is Sith after all."_ And both started to duel, with Ahsoka being surprised many times by her enemy.

Ahsoka was getting tired, evading the massive attacks was not getting making it better for her, and the opponent was now throwing explosive barrels at her with the Force.

The explosion's shock pushed her against a wall, then she falls weak on the floor.

The warehouse was of fire, they both were at the top.

Ahsoka tried to resist a little more, but she was too weak. Then, she gets Force pushed towards a pile of trash and loses her lightsaber.

Her opponent reaches her and delivers a kick, throwing the girl into the middle of the warehouse where it was weak, and she falls to the ground. But Ahsoka manages to stand up, she wasn't that weak, she is a Jedi after all.

"Oh, noo… Nanodroids?" Ahsoka talked to herself, after realizing she was surrounded by boxes full of them.

Clones had now surrounded her, surprising Ahsoka, "Wait, let me explain this is…" A stun interrupts her and knocks her out.

Anakin ran and reaches the fainted body, then kneeling, he caresses her cheeks.

"Sir, these are explosives, the same type of nanodroids used in the Jedi temple!" One of the clones pointed out, after picking up a piece from one of the boxes.

They take Ahsoka to the gunship, under arrest.

Through comms, Anakin explains to master Yoda and master Windu that none of this makes sense, especially the involvement of Ventress and that he would find out.

"Let's just hope she doesn't try to escape again." Master Windu pointed out.

Anakin then looks to Ahsoka, sad and angry having to witness all of this happening to her and being totally clueless about how to help.

* * *

 _Disclaimer,_

 _This is a work of fan fiction that uses characters, information, names and most elements from the universe of 'Star Wars' that is an exclusive property of 'Lucasfilm Ltd.' and 'Walt Disney Company.' They don't belong to official canon, and the stories and situations I create are either the project of my imagination or a reinterpretation of an existing scene. They don't belong to me, nor I have any kind of revenue over it with the sole purpose of entertainment._

 _I'm grateful for the 'Lucasfilms' and George Lucas for the Star Wars Universe and to make this and other fanfictions possible._


	6. Chapter 6

**This and the previous chapter have taken place during the ending of season 5 of 'The Clone Wars' show, where I decided to make a few changes to fit the purpose of this alternate story, which means the rest will be similar to the original sometimes written by my words and part of this fanfic for context purposes. Be aware of spoilers.**

 **This chapter was revised on 08/2018.**

 **Chapter 6,**

 **from "The Wrong Jedi."**

Following the events that led the arrest of Padawan Ahsoka Tano, the council reunited for a meeting with Admiral Tarkin, to decide the type of trial the girl should have. According to the admiral, the Senate believed that having a traditional Jedi trial would seem biased and that she should be expelled to be judged in the Republic Military Tribunal.

After the meeting, the masters seemed to agree with what Tarkin proposed as all the evidence pointed out to Ahsoka. Except for Obi-Wan, who somehow believed Anakin's and Ahsoka's word that all of it appeared to be framed and suggested that they should stand with Ahsoka, but Master Windu reminded Kenobi that, even if they follow this suggestion and ignore the Senate's request, it would seem like opposed to them. Their hands were tied.

"Hmmm… To the chamber of judgment, summon Skywalker and his Padawan, and in our decision, may the Force guide us." Master Yoda said.

* * *

Walking to one side to another, stomping his feet in anger, Anakin was waiting impatiently for the council to summon them both and declare their decision.

"You are not helping…" Ahsoka pointed out, sighing and lowering her head.

"I'm sorry, Snips." Anakin replied and sitting beside her, "It's just, I'm lost right now as I don't know what to do!" He grabs her hands, "There is so much I need to tell you."

Ahsoka puts her other hand on Anakin cheeks, "It's ok…"

They are summoned.

Followed by two temple guards, they went up through an elevator that brought them into a room, surrounded by all the masters.

"Padawan Tano, serious charges have been levied against you. How to plead you?" Master Yoda stated.

"Not guilty, master. I would never take the lives of innocents. The values of a Jedi are sacred to me."

"Yet, the evidence point otherwise… You were alone with Letta Turmond when she died. Can you explain?" Master Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.

"Someone used the Force against her, I…"

"What brings us to Ventress, explain your association with her." Master Plo Koon pointed out.

"I thought she was helping me, we had an agreement."

"So, did she also helped you acquire the nanodroids found on the scene after your arrest? The same used in the bombing of the temple?" Master Windu asked, frowning and glowering a bit.

"No! Don't you see? I was deceived, framed, and you are all being deceived as well."

"But what can assure us that we are not being deceived by you? Or Ventress or somebody else?" Master Windu asked in an inquisitive tone.

"I AM NOT DECEIVING YOU! I am not sure who, maybe it was Ventress. I don't know… My judgments are… clouded."

"Clouded by the dark side, these things are, Padawan Tano. Dangerously clouded. But not just surrounding you, surrounding many things in these times."

"You already made your decisions haven't you?" Anakin shouted in anger, "This meeting is just a formality!"

"It is the council's opinion, that Padawan Tano committed sedition against the republic, and thus, will be expelled from the Jedi order." Master Windu declared.

"You can't do this, you're betraying her!" Anakin shouted again advancing towards them, scowling, but was stopped by the temple guards.

"Your Padawan status will be stripped from you, and you shall forfeit all ranks and privileges within the grand army of the republic. You will also be turned over to Republic courts to await your trial." Master Ki-Adi-Mundi declared, as one of the temple guards removed the padawan braid from Ahsoka.

"You are banished from the Jedi Order." Master Ki-Adi-Mundi finishes his statement.

* * *

In prison once more, Ahsoka sits there desolated.

Anakin enters the cell beside senator Padmé Amidala.

"Ahsoka, she agreed to represent you before the Senate, in your trial," Anakin explained.

"I will do anything in my power to prove your innocence to them, Ahsoka," Padmé said in agreement.

Ahsoka explained that she was confident that Ventress was behind this, that in a lapse of judgment led them to work together. Unfortunately, no one saw Ventress in the warehouse where Ahsoka was found, but she was sure that it was her, because of the blades that the cloaked person was wielding.

Padmé left the cell briefly so Anakin could speak alone with his Padawan. Despite the senator's and the Jedi's previous relationship and the awkward behavior between them due to their separation, she didn't let these emotions get between what she believed was friendship.

Anakin kneeled before Ahsoka and held her hands, "I know I should stay here with you, but I must go out there and follow this lead of yours."

Ahsoka looked at Anakin, "I understand…" Her eyes had tears, and her hands were shaking a little.

Anakin then holds Ahsoka cheeks with both hands, gently, then kissing between her montrals and leaving after in a rush pace.

Padmé returned inside.

"We should work on your defense until Anakin returns with news."

* * *

Wandering the underworld, Ventress finds herself without her lightsabers and the mask she used as a Bounty Hunter.

She senses someone tailing her.

"Anakin Skywalker." She turns to face him.

"I know you're behind all of it, you will pay!" Anakin shouts while clenching his right fist.

"Then prove it!"

Ventress Force jumps to a platform in an escape attempt, but she is followed by Anakin who turns his lightsaber on, to face his enemy.

Without being able to face swordsmanship, Ventress resorts to combat through her bare hands. She manages to hit Anakin a few times, but his intentions to defeat her make everything complicated, where in desperation she wields one pipe in each hand in an attempt to defend herself.

It was futile, the pipes are easily cut by Anakin's sabers, and Ventress is obliged to flee again, jumping through platforms.

Anakin reaches her. He grips his hand in Asajj's direction. She is now Force choked.

"Give me the truth, or I will destroy you…"

She coughs in an attempt to catch air, "Your little pet… had a bounty on her… and I decided to claim…" Ventress breathes a little stronger, coughing again, "I was planning… to hand her over to the authorities and claim the money."

"And what stopped you?" Anakin asked while holding his saber against Ventress's throat.

She pushes Anakin a little so she could free herself, "I wanted money and revenge, I admit. But I realized that she and I have a lot in common."

"How dare you compare yourself to her?" Anakin asked scowling at her, pressing his teeth with strength.

"IT IS TRUE! My master abandoned me… Just like you abandoned her…"

"I would never abandon her, I LOVE…" Anakin stopped talking, realizing he was saying too much.

Ventress turns to face Anakin, her eyes wide open and laughing, "I cannot believe it, you hold feelings for the pet."

Anakin clenches his teeth again.

"Though I find this situation amusing, I doubt you are the only one diverging from your precious code," Ventress says more seriously.

She explained how she got knocked out in the alley after parting ways from Ahsoka and that the only way someone could do something like that, had to be a Jedi. Her lightsabers were stolen and kept.

"This leaves me with nothing, you were the only one she contacted." Anakin was clearly frustrated.

"That's not true. She contacted someone in the temple… Someone named Barriss that instructed her to go to the warehouse."

"You better be telling the truth," Anakin said before leaving.

"Skywalker, despite our differences and I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but I wish you and your little pet to find some… joy… together.", Ventress sighs, "I know how the Jedi code and the Order are harsh."

Anakin goes away.

* * *

Ahsoka's time was ending, soon the court would have a decision, and the fate of Padawan Tano would be sealed. Though almost everyone already knew the sentence and its punishment.

Back in the temple, Anakin faces Barriss Offee's quarter's door, whether he knocks or open himself, preventing her from fleeing.

He knocks, and Barriss instructs him to enter.

"Master Skywalker, what can I do for you?" The Padawan asked in a gentle tone.

"It came to my attention that you…", Anakin pulls Barriss's lightsaber with the Force, "…spoke to Ahsoka before her arrest. What did you two talk?"

"I hope I am not in any trouble… Ahsoka is my friend, and I wanted to help her, and I gave the leads I found. She believes Ventress is behind this, and I know Ahsoka is not guilty."

"Yes, I spoke to her. And I also believe Ahsoka is not guilty… Ventress told me that in reality, someone else may be responsible for all of this." Anakin said while looking slightly behind his shoulders.

"Do you believe her, master?" Barriss asked, as she slowly walks backward, ready to pull something.

"Maybe, but there is only one way to find out," Anakin stated as he turns on his lightsaber and faces Barriss.

She pulls two hilts that were hidden and turns them on to block Anakin's attack.

"Red? Funny, those belong to Ventress! Should have gotten rid of them."

They clashed their blades in the cramped room.

"I think they suit me," Barriss replied with a sinister look.

Skywalker is a well-trained Jedi, and for him, the Padawan's attacks seem futile, _"Ahsoka would be a better opponent."_ he thought, she was trained by him after all.

Through the corridors, they face each other, as Anakin throws his attacks furiously towards Barriss who struggles to defend it.

Barriss then tries to flee and run a little through the long corridor, but Anakin reaches her easily, pushing himself with the Force in Barriss's direction, what makes her obliged to turn and defend herself.

"BETRAYER! Ahsoka trusted you!" Anakin shouts.

"Trust is overrated, and the council only have violence in their eyes," Barriss replied and strikes Anakin once again.

Before Barriss could reach Anakin, he turns Barris's former lightsaber on and blocks her attacks.

Now both wielding dual lightsabers, they clash their swords through the darker corridors of the temple, each strike strongly illuminates their faces.

There was anger in both.

Without finding any solution, Barriss decides to jump through a window.

Anakin follows her already throwing a massive attack against Barris.

Their performance was loud and full of feelings, the master and younglings training in the yard heard and felted, and as they turn to meet the responsible, the image before them are two individuals battling each other, though it was evident who the more trained one was.

Anakin let his anger blind him, and Barriss took the opportunity to strike a kick in his stomach, making him fall to the ground.

Instead of fleeing with this opportunity, she jumps down while her opponent was down, with a massive attack, similar to what Ahsoka did against him in past training, he defends himself, and with both, his feet throw her away.

Anakin was now impatient and decides to unleash massive attacks against Barris who then loses one of her blades.

He didn't stop, furiously hitting Barriss who struggles to defend herself with one blade only, is brought to the ground what in a finishing move, Anakin manages to disarm her with his lightsaber.

Barriss was now levitating, Anakin holds her with the Force.

In a finishing move, he throws her against a tree, knocking her out.

* * *

The jury had reached a verdict.

As Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was about to read the sentence, he got interrupted.

Surrounded by many temple guards and accompanied by Anakin Skywalker it was Barriss Offee in cuffs. A scenery the left many confused at the moment.

Anakin presents her to the court as the true and only responsible for all the crimes which Ahsoka was being charged with.

The statement had hit everyone in the court, and even more, the Jedi masters who were pierced with shame for having accused the wrong person.

"I did it… Because I have come to realize, what many people in the Republic have come to realize… That the Jedi are the ones responsible for this war, and we have lost our ways and became villains in this conflict, and we should be all put on trial."

Barriss sighs, "My attacks on the temple were mere an attack on what the order has become. Nothing but an army fighting for the dark side. Away from the light that we once held so dear. This republic is failing, it's only a matter of time."

Now, prisoner of the republic, Barris is taken away.

Anakin turns to face Ahsoka, who was broken and disappointed by the closing expressions on her face.

Although the truth had been revealed, what was the price? Either way, they both have been left scarred.

* * *

In the temple, the council had reunited.

They face Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka… I am so sorry. About everything…" Anakin said as his voice trembles.

"You have our most humble apologies little Ahsoka. The council was wrong to accuse you." Master Plo Koon said.

The truth is, Ahsoka felt miserable hearing those words, just excuses for a mistake that took her dignity and almost her life. Even her feelings for Anakin were left shaken.

What struck her like a thorn, was the fact that for master Windu, this was nothing but a trial that made her an even greater Jedi, since the Force works in mysterious ways. They weren't feeling guilty but avoiding responsibility.

"They're asking you back, Ahsoka." Anakin said as he takes Ahsoka's former Padawan braids and shows it to her, "I am asking you back…"

They look into each other eyes.

Ahsoka wanted to cry, her eyes already had some tears. Anakin fought for her, but he was just her master, even if she loved him she couldn't just accept it and come back as if nothing happened. Mainly because, in her eyes, he didn't saw her as more than an apprentice.

Anakin smiled at Ahsoka, and she gently extends one of her hands and holds Anakin's.

But with the other, as she reaches, she closes his hands.

"I'm sorry, master… But I am not coming back."

She immediately turns away and starts running.

" _No… But… You can't."_ Anakin's thoughts got confused, his heart pierced with the idea of losing her forever.

He decided to pursue Ahsoka. He had to know why.

Outside of the temple, the sun was to set soon. There was no one but Ahsoka, now walking towards the stairs, to never come back.

"AHSOKA!"

She heard.

"Ahsoka wait!"

She kept walking, now crying, _"Please, don't… Don't make this more difficult…"_ she begged in her thoughts, heartbroken.

"I need to talk to you!"

The girl decided to stop but didn't turn around.

"Why are you doing this?" Anakin asked.

"The council did not trust me, so how can I trust myself?!" Ahsoka replied trembling her voice.

"You can't do this! I know I could've done more but, I stood by you and believed you!"

"I know… And I'm grateful for that. But I just can't stay here any longer… Not now…"

"Ahsoka, you are making a mistake! You can't throw all of this away."

"Maybe, but it's open to me to decide this, without the council, and… without you…"

Anakin was lost, he didn't know what to do, and as he saw Ahsoka walking again to leave, he says, "Then, stay for me!"

She stopped.

"I know it's a selfish request. That I don't have rights for doing it. But I can't just lose you like that, you mean everything to me."

"Anakin, please… don't…"

"Damn it… I LOVE YOU, AHSOKA!" He screamed at her.

Ahsoka's eye widens, and she turns and faces Anakin.

"What did you say?"

"I don't know when it happened or why. But I've come to love you, and I held this inside me not knowing what to do, and I don't care if the Jedi code, or the council, or anyone else says is wrong, that is how I feel, and I'm begging you, stay with me."

Ahsoka didn't think twice, she ran into Anakin's direction and wrapped her arms in his neck, meeting his lips with hers. They kissed passionately, though Anakin was filled with more shock than relief.

Ahsoka gives a small but warm smile, "I love you too, Anakin… But this is going to be… So hard…"

"I know. But I won't give up that easily, I know we can both be happy, and you don't need to force yourself to forgive them, I will be here for you." Anakin replied as he reaches Ahsoka's face with his hand and gently wipes her tears.

"I will come back, then… for us… Skyguy."

After hearing those words, Anakin tightly hugged Ahsoka and spun her in the air from the happiness. They both laughed.

They returned to the masters with the news that Anakin had convinced Ahsoka to return to the Order, although it did not mean that she had forgiven them. They seem intrigued by how he managed that, especially Obi-Wan who suspected something, they were… different. But in the end, they understood and were satisfied with this.

That night, Ahsoka and Anakin spent a long time talking about them and their future, exchanging a few kisses in the middle. The journey would be hard and full of barriers, but they promised to face it together.

* * *

Sometime after midnight, in republic prison.

"I wish I were on the frontlines, this job is boring." The clone standing guard said.

"Stop complaining, brother, this is honest work and besides, guarding the scum who murdered our brothers is the best we can do. Soon she will meet her end." The other clone guard replied.

In the monitors, some video cameras went off.

"Hey, something happened. The cameras from outside turned off!"

"I will go check it out, wait here."

One of the clones left the control room.

More cameras turned off.

The clone in the room decided to leave to check if something happened.

"Where are you, brother?" He asked.

A cloaked figure appears before the trooper.

"You there, STOP! You violated the law, surrender now, or I will open fire!"

He didn't have time to pull the trigger, something pushed him against the wall, strong enough to knock him down.

The stranger walked towards the cell where former Padawan Barriss Offee awaits her trial. It opens the door with the Force.

"You are… A Jedi?" Barriss asked confused, sensing the Force in him.

The cloaked person removes the hood and reveals to be Anakin Skywalker.

"You could have done it with anyone, but it had to be Ahsoka…" Anakin said, "MY AHSOKA!" He shouted.

"What are you doing here, your Ahsoka? What you... ooh! I see!" Barriss replied, realizing what he meant.

Anakin extends his hand towards Barriss and closes his fist, as the girl levitates in the air, she chokes.

"You will pay for this…" Anakin said strangely in a calm tone.

"Uuughhhh… Y…your…uughh e-eyeess…" Barriss stuttered as she struggles to grasp some air.

Anakin twisted Barriss's neck, she was no more.

He turns, his eyes are glowing yellow.

He leaves.

* * *

 _Disclaimer,_

 _This is a work of fan fiction that uses characters, information, names and most elements from the universe of 'Star Wars' that is an exclusive property of 'Lucasfilm Ltd.' and 'Walt Disney Company.' They don't belong to official canon, and the stories and situations I create are either the project of my imagination or a reinterpretation of an existing scene. They don't belong to me, nor I have any kind of revenue over it with the sole purpose of entertainment._

 _I'm grateful for the 'Lucasfilms' and George Lucas for the Star Wars Universe and to make this and other fanfictions possible._


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter was revised on 08/2018.**

 **Chapter 7**

Sitting on a cushion, there was Ahsoka Tano, spending her time in the courtyard during the morning, enjoying the soft sun rays as she reads a book. Learning the ways of a Jedi is not always wielding lightsabers or training fight instances, there was a lot of meditation and studying.

Skywalker walks across the courtyard looking for Ahsoka, as she was not next to him when he woke that morning. He surprises himself after witnessing something that he never saw before.

"Morning, Snips… I must say, I never pictured you in this situation, you know, reading. I thought you would like to learn things practically."

"There are things that my master thinks are unimportant to teach me, so, I just use my free time to learn them."

Anakin goes down and sits next to Ahsoka, giving her a brief kiss on the lips.

"You should be careful, Skyguy, don't want others to witness more Jedi going rogue as they betray their beloved code," Ahsoka said putting a smug grin.

"There is no one around, and besides, it's not my fault the Jedi can't see the difference between passion and love…"

Silently, Ahsoka closes her book and lays in Anakin's chest.

"Passion is nothing more than an immediate feeling when people just want to show off and blinds themselves to the truth. All they can see is perfection, and in time, when all of this fade, they will be broken and filled with anger and fear." Anakin explained.

"How would you describe love?" Ahsoka asked.

"It requires an understanding of each other, what they need and who they are. People don't need to be aware of, as eventually, they become each other's… pillars… supporting them through whatever is thrown towards them. And when all seems lost, and the one you care falls, you won't think twice to give your helping hand."

"I like to think like that too… It's beautiful because you can love anyone, not just like we do, but also a friend or a relative." Ahsoka explained.

"I also like to believe that love can save us and not condemn us, that the Jedi should teach us how to control our passion while being in love, as this is the true challenge," Anakin added.

Ahsoka and Anakin then spend a few minutes in each other's arms in silence, admiring the city before them.

"I just noticed something… 'The Jedi Path'…" Anakin commented as he looks down the book cover.

"Yes, it's yours. It was full of dust and abandoned in our quarters when I found. It has interesting things about the Jedi that most people don't talk about. Which also makes your first statement hypocritical, Skyguy, since I found many notes from you, here!"

"It was a good reading, it probably has… ten years since I received it from Obi-Wan." Anakin replied as he passes his hand through the book, remembering his time as an apprentice.

"Do you think they will make me a knight soon? I was reading about the trials and…"

Anakin interrupted her, "They would be fools for not. You are at age, and after what they did to you, it's only appropriate."

"It hurt the way master Windu said that this was my greatest trial, and that made me a better Jedi." Ahsoka sighs, "But I guess… he is not all wrong, and master Ki even said that it was a true sign of a Jedi Knight."

"You will be a great Jedi, Snips."

"And you can be selfish, ok? I know you are thinking about the two of us." Ahsoka said as she gives a warm smile, "Don't worry about it, I won't leave your side that easily."

He laughs at her statement and tightens his embrace on her.

* * *

Later that day, after the council had discussed the course of the clone wars and their plans to find and defeat Count Dooku and General Grievous, the remnant of the separatist's high command, Obi-Wan approaches Anakin in hope to discuss recent events involving him and his Padawan.

"Anakin, I've meant to talk to you. How are you and your Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, there isn't much to say. Ahsoka was abandoned by the order, and when they supposedly recognized their mistake, they avoid guilt by saying that the Force works in mysterious ways."

Obi-Wan holds Anakin arms, "I won't argue with that, but I'm worried about you two. It seems that both of you now live in your own world!"

"Master, there is nothing to worry about, Ahsoka is fine, I think, and I am as well. She believes that she will not be able to forgive the council but ... She's too good to hold any grudge."

Both Anakin and Obi-Wan started to walk through the corridors of the temple.

"This bond you two share. You need to be careful, Anakin… If you let your emotions grow stronger, it can lead you to a path where you might never return." Obi-Wan explained.

"I won't disappoint you, Master, but I won't disappoint her either. Ahsoka means a lot to me, and I am aware of the code and what it means."

Obi-Wan stopped walking. Anakin goes a few more steps ahead.

"They found Barriss Offee's body the other day, her neck was broken. Do you know anything about it, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked as he looks straight and with a hardened expression towards Anakin's back.

"I don't. Why would you ask me? Besides, maybe a clone did it for revenge. Either way, she got what she deserved…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Obi-Wan interrupted, "That is not the Jedi way; only a Sith deals in absolute! Even if her crimes were horrible enough, she should stand trial. Otherwise, we would become anarchy."

"I guess… you are right, master." Anakin said as he looks over his shoulders.

"I will go meet Ahsoka, she asked for my help earlier with some training. You don't need to worry about us, master, in time all wounds heal." After finishing his sentence, Anakin walks away.

"But there will always be a scar to remind you of the past…" Obi-Wan whispered as he watches Anakin distance himself.

* * *

During the night, Anakin and Ahsoka are back in their quarters after spending the rest of the day training. They were tired but glad to have moments together where they wouldn't be fighting and risking their lives.

Anakin already had taken a bath, and as he was sitting in bed waiting for Ahsoka to finish hers, he made conversation with the girl, as the room is small.

"I think Obi-Wan really is suspecting us, Snips. After our briefing today, about a clone that went rogue and we don't know why yet, he approached me, and he kept talking about our connection and how we live in our own world."

"I don't think he's entirely wrong, Skyguy, it seems lately that we keep doing stuff together all the time, not that it's a bad thing but, if we stay like this it won't be long until our relationship is revealed. "Ahsoka explained.

"I guess… You're right. I hate that we must hide our feelings like this.", Anakin then sighs, "I was thinking, since I changed place with master Shaak Ti in the Ringo Vinda operation, maybe if I join the investigation now and to find out about this situation involving Fives trying to kill the Chancellor too…"

"WAIT! Fives tried to kill the chancellor? But…" Ahsoka asked surprised.

"I know… Something is going on, master Windu was worried about it, and since the Jedi were not requested for this, he asked Rex and me to pursue the truth secretly, if we stay apart a while, suspicion may go away."

"This war is making everyone crazy. I hope it ends soon. But you're right about that, this mission might be good for both of us." Ahsoka said.

As she finishes her bath and dresses, she walks towards Anakin and stops in front of him. She then holds his face gently with both her hands and look deep into his eyes, something that always makes Ahsoka happy, to lose herself in his blue eyes, wondering what goes inside his head.

"I love you, Anakin. I know you are always worried about us, but we gotta make some effort for this to work."

Ahsoka wraps her arms in Anakin's neck and gives him a slow and passionate kiss. Later she falls into his arms, tired of the day they spent in training.

Anakin comforts Ahsoka in his arms and lay in the bed with her. He covers them and whisper, "Good night, Snips." Which she replies with just some mumbles, already half asleep from tiredness.

* * *

 _Disclaimer,_

 _This is a work of fan fiction that uses characters, information, names and most elements from the universe of 'Star Wars' that is an exclusive property of 'Lucasfilm Ltd.' and 'Walt Disney Company.' They don't belong to official canon, and the stories and situations I create are either the project of my imagination or a reinterpretation of an existing scene. They don't belong to me, nor I have any kind of revenue over it with the sole purpose of entertainment._

 _I'm grateful for the 'Lucasfilms' and George Lucas for the Star Wars Universe and to make this and other fanfictions possible._


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to the book "The Jedi Path" I could consult many things regarding the ceremony, so here go credits for author Daniel Wallace for bringing such content to life through his collection of reference books, which I got them as a gift from my father. An 'easter-egg' was left in the previous chapter, as the real book implies to have passed through some Force users hands, like Anakin and Ahsoka in this case.**

 **This chapter was revised on 08/2018.**

 **Chapter 8**

To become a Jedi Knight, one must attend what is perhaps the most ancients of rituals performed by the order. The knighting Ceremony.

Usually, a Padawan must take many trials before this ceremony, and even if that one pass them, does not guarantee the Padawan to become a Jedi knight fully.

The day Padawan Ahsoka Tano longed for, had come. Because of the events that led to her expulsion from the order and almost execution by the Republic, the Jedi council saw the greatest trial one could ever be through. Though, if not for her feelings for Skywalker and his for the Padawan, she might have left with her heartbroken and only sadness from what should be her happiest.

Ahsoka was nervous, but all would be better as the first thing before the ceremony is to spend the day and the night meditating. The only thing that genuinely disturbed her was the fact that Anakin wasn't there to watch her become a knight.

After the death of "Fives" the clone trooper CT-5555, things got shaken, and questions were raised. His attempt on the chancellor's life was one of the things that made the council increase their suspicions against the chancellor, as Anakin assured that Fives was an exemplary soldier alongside the others who serve the 501st. After that, Anakin was occupied with an important assignment to the republic, a possible corruption involving the Banking Clan where he got help from Senator Amidala.

Meditation was a way in which a Force user concentrates enough to eider let go his emotions and be filled with the Force or to grow their power through anger and hate. Because of Ahsoka's relationship, she decided to focus on her happiness and future with Anakin, and instead of letting it go, she filled herself with thoughts of them both.

* * *

It is morning. The council is united in the Hall of Knighthood as they wait for Padawan Tano to arrive for her ceremony.

Ahsoka finishes her meditation and is then instructed by a fellow Jedi that she must proceed to the hall where she would become a knight.

While walking towards the hall she didn't felt Anakin's presence, though she understood that things like these happen during war, Ahsoka felt sad for not having not only the man she loves but also the man who forged her into a Jedi, there for her.

As the doors open, Ahsoka sees only her shadow being drawn across the room to the center; everything else was pure dark.

She enters the darkened chamber.

Ahsoka walks towards the middle, she couldn't see who was present, and as she arrives the doors behind her closes, and she is left in total darkness.

The Padawan kneels, put her lightsaber hilt in front o her, and all the masters surrounding her ignites theirs.

Ahsoka lowers her head and closes her eyes.

Master Yoda begins the ceremony, "All Jedi, we are. Through us, the Force speaks. The Force proclaims, through our actions, what is real, and the Force itself…"

The Padawan suddenly hears the same noise she heard when she opened the door, though Ahsoka didn't open her eyes to know that it was a latecomer, and as soon as the doors closed she could hear a lightsaber ignite.

Master Yoda continues, "…To acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed, today, here we are."

Ahsoka hears a lightsaber ignite close to her.

Master Yoda lower his blade into Ahsoka shoulders, "Ahsoka Tano. By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, dub thee I do, Jedi... " Master Yoda cuts down Ahsoka Tano's padawan braids with his lightsaber. "KNIGHT of the Republic!" He finishes.

She is now a Jedi Knight.

Ahsoka takes her lightsaber and former padawan braid, then stand up and bows.

She then leaves the chamber silently.

* * *

After a while, with the ceremony complete, some fellow Jedi reached out to Ahsoka to congratulate her, she was overwhelmed but what she really wanted was to see Anakin.

Ahsoka then walks towards hers' and Anakin's quarters, _"I'm glad the other quarters are full, so we can stay sharing a little longer."_ is what she thought. The girl then enters and sit on the bed.

Not long after, the door opened again, and Anakin entered the room.

"Congratulations are in order, Snips. You are now a Jedi!" he said, putting up a big smile.

"Anakin!" Ahsoka said surprised as she jumps from the bed and runs towards his arms.

"It was you, wasn't it? I heard when you entered, could sense a little too."

As Anakin tights his arms around Ahsoka, he replied, "Sorry I couldn't get sooner, to see you off there or talk to you the day before, my mission got a little complicated."

"I know… But you were there after all. I love you, Ani." Ahsoka said.

"I love you too, Ahsoka, and I'm so very proud of you!"

As they both were in each other's arms, a familiar voice spoke behind them, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka asked, widening her eyes.

Both Anakin and Ahsoka got startled and broke apart abruptly, "I can explain, master…" Anakin said.

Obi-Wan enters the room and closes the door.

"I somehow suspected that something was going on between you two. But I never imagined this…"

Anakin then nervously starts to explain, "I know how it looks like, but we didn't choose this, it happened, and nothing bad has come out of it because… I believe we've been supporting each other and…"

"I will stop you there, Anakin." Obi-Wan interrupted, "I will not say that I think it's natural what is happening between you and your former Padawan. Neither will I say that as a Jedi, this stands entirely against the code."

"Please, master, if you're gonna punish someone then do it to me but don't do anything to Ahsoka, she doesn't deserve this," Anakin said in a trembling and fast tone.

Obi-Wan looked to Ahsoka and then moved to Anakin, directly to his eyes, watching with his hardened expression.

"I… Understand." Obi-Wan said, then sighing and walking towards Anakin, "I know how this feeling is more than you think."

He then holds Anakin's arms.

"It was Satine wasn't it?" Anakin asked before Obi-Wan could continue.

Hearing her name, he lowered his head before answering, "Yes."

"I am so sorry, Master Kenobi," Ahsoka said.

"I only want that both of you take this seriously and that you plan your future steps regarding your relationship, so nothing bad comes out of it. No one wants either of you falling to the dark side." After making his point, Obi-Wan turns to leave and opens the door.

"Master! I'm… sorry too, and for not trusting you. What about you, are you ok?" Anakin asked.

Looking over his shoulders, Obi-Wan answered, "I don't think anyone can replace Satine, but I want you to know, Anakin, that you two are not the only ones in this situation." He finishes putting up a smug grin.

He closes the door and leaves.

"So, he just comes in here, drops this and leaves like… I just don't know what to say!" Anakin said with his eyes wide open.

"I think we just need to support each other now, besides…" Ahsoka then pulls Anakin by his robes in her direction and kisses him, "We have unfinished business!"

Just before they could continue, Skywalker's comlink beeped, he was being summoned to another assignment, involving the disappearance of Jedi master Sifo-Dyas years ago.

* * *

 _Disclaimer,_

 _This is a work of fan fiction that uses characters, information, names and most elements from the universe of 'Star Wars' that is an exclusive property of 'Lucasfilm Ltd.' and 'Walt Disney Company.' They don't belong to official canon, and the stories and situations I create are either the project of my imagination or a reinterpretation of an existing scene. They don't belong to me, nor I have any kind of revenue over it with the sole purpose of entertainment._

 _I'm grateful for the 'Lucasfilms' and George Lucas for the Star Wars Universe and to make this and other fanfictions possible._


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm kind of satisfied with how things are developing, although I'm not gonna lie, some things happen better in my head. I'm still on vacation until the end of February. Fortunately, I will focus again on writing after these couple of weeks that I focused on my pc as I had a massive hardware change.**

 **For the following chapters, I can't say how many precisely, they will be focused on the events of the Star Wars movie "Revenge of the Sith" or "Episode III." In my head, I like to imagine this "rereading" of the movie as if it was animated like the "Clone Wars" show. And also, many events will be similar to the original, changes will be made naturally, to fit the purpose of this fanfic.**

 **This chapter was revised on 08/2018.**

 **Chapter 9, from "Revenge of the Sith"**

The clone wars reach its breaking point. The Sith Lord, Count Dooku leads an attack on Coruscant with the assistance of his most ruthless general, Grievous, that was attempting to escape the Republic capital after kidnapping supreme chancellor Palpatine. Two Jedi lead the rescue mission, Ahsoka Tano, and Anakin Skywalker.

Maneuvering through the many attacks between clone fighters and droid fighters, both Jedi knights Anakin and Ahsoka are now fighting their way to reach the flagship where the chancellor was being held.

Ahsoka alerts a squad of clones to follow right behind her, and as they were about to engage a swarm of tri-fighters and vulture fighters, Anakin instructs her to let them pass through as this would make them waste time. Apparently, it was foolish as they changed course and engaged the Jedi and clone fighters. The clones were destroyed.

"Uhm… Ani, missiles are coming in both our direction!" Ahsoka pointed out.

"I see them!" Anakin replied just moments before the missile almost hits him, which he responded doing a barrel roll and succeeding escaping.

Ahsoka was being followed by two of them which she barely manages to escape and as they explode, from the debris little balls fly towards her fighter.

"It can't be…" Ahsoka said, surprised as the little objects revealed to be buzz droids, that soon started crawling over her fighter's hull damaging it and destroying her astromech, "Damn droids, I guess it's my turn now."

"Good times, right?!" Anakin laughs.

He then moves his ship close to Ahsoka and with his wing help, tries to get the droids out by scratching the hull and taking them back to space.

"Don't worry, Snips, I got you."

Eventually, he manages, but one droid damages Ahsoka's ship in the front that flames burst out knocking her controls off and smoke clouding her view.

"Hang in there, Ahsoka, I have an idea."

Getting without options, Anakin then decides a daring move when he accelerates and flies ahead of Ahsoka's fighter and blasts the shield generator of the separatist flagship forward of them where the chancellor was being held.

Not knowing well what Anakin was doing, as she could only see glimpses of his plan, "Uhm… I have a bad feeling about this."

Both fighters enter the hangar as the shields fail and the security doors start to slam as a failsafe. Ahsoka crashes inside but leaves her fighter igniting her sabers and cutting through the cockpit before the fighter explodes completely. In a Force jump, she is ejected from the fighter that blows, and she lands close to droids, which she immediately cuts in half with her lightsabers.

Anakin manages to land safely and leaves his fighter alongside R2-D2.

"Artoo, locate the chancellor tapping the ship's computer!" Anakin ordered his astromech.

The Jedi then runs towards Ahsoka and gives her a kiss, "I was worried, what if something happened?"

"It's fine, Skyguy, I had everything under control!" Ahsoka kiss Anakin again.

A voice in the comlink interrupts them, "I hope I'm not hearing what I think it is, I will feel bad for interrupting such an important moment!"

"Master Kenobi!" Ahsoka said surprised as both her and Anakin separates abruptly.

"Master, I sense Count Dooku," Anakin said with a severe look.

"And I sense a trap. You two be careful in there, if you have an encounter, should face Dooku together. I wish I could be there too... After finishing here, I will land on Coruscant and wait for you. Good luck, Obi-Wan out." Kenobi replies as he turns off his comlink.

Both Ahsoka and Anakin follow through long corridors fighting many droids in their way, eventually receiving assistance from R2, that stayed behind in the hangar bay and sometimes having to engage in combat against droids that appeared before him.

* * *

After long battles through droid armies, the Jedi had reached the top of the ship where supreme chancellor Palpatine was being held.

Both Jedi reach Palpatine's chair greeting him, but he instead responds, "Count Dooku…"

When they turn, the dark lord of the Sith approaches them.

"We do it together, Ani," Ahsoka said igniting both her lightsabers.

"I was about to say that," Anakin replied and smiling.

"GET HELP! You're no match for him, he's a Sith Lord!" Palpatine shouted to the Jedi, fearing the worst.

"Sith Lords are our specialty, Chancellor," Ahsoka replied.

Count Dooku reaches the Jedi.

"Aaah… I've been waiting for this, the most interesting duo in the order, have come to their fall." Dooku said giving a sinister smile.

"Your threats are futile, my powers have doubled since the last time we met, Count," Anakin replied.

"Excellent, Twice the pride, double the fall…" Dooku replied.

Both Jedi strike against Dooku, they are young but able to handle him. As their encounter proceeds, Dooku starts to feel a little tired but decides to clash his sword against Ahsoka that though a knight, she still wasn't as strong as her former master. This made Anakin angry, and he was stronger in this state.

They push the count to the stairs where they came previously, and Ahsoka takes the opportunity to strike and destroy the battle droids that escorted Dooku, but that decision opened an opening to the count that holds Ahsoka in the air with the Force and is now choking her.

Anakin was infuriated and ran towards his lover, but Dooku launches her far away knocking her unconscious, and using the Force he drops the balcony over Ahsoka, holding her locked. Anakin jumps towards the count and strikes him with a kick that launches him downstairs, where Anakin then jumps to, and both keep the fight going.

"I sense great fear in you, Skywalker. Your feelings over the togruta have made my actions anger you and develop hate, yet you don't use them to your advantage."

Their fight lasted a little more, but eventually, Anakin launches a skilled strike that cuts off Dooku's both hands and makes him fall in his knees, weak. The Jedi puts both his and Dooku's lightsaber over his neck.

"Good, Anakin, good. I knew you could do it. Kill him. Kill him now!" Palpatine said followed by a sinister smile and Dooku's surprised face.

"I shouldn't… It's not the Jedi way…"

"DO IT!"

Anakin, was filled with confusion; _"Should I betray my code? He might try to escape... I don't know_."

With one fast movement, Anakin crossed both lightsabers against Dooku's neck. He was decapitated.

"I couldn't stop myself… he was an unarmed prisoner!" Anakin trembled with his words.

He turns to Palpatine and raises his hands towards the strapped chancellor, making the restraints loose.

"He was too dangerous to be kept alive. And it's only natural. He cut off your arm, endangered someone you care deeply, you wanted revenge. Remember what you told me about your mother and the Sand People. Now, we must leave before more security droids arrive."

Anakin realizes that Ahsoka was still down and rushes towards her and falls to his knees, checking her, "I'm so glad, she seems all right, nothing broken and still breathing…"

"We must leave, Anakin, let her go!"

"I won't leave her for anything. Her fate will be the same as ours." Anakin replied the chancellor looking with a hardened expression at him.

He then picks Ahsoka up and carries her on his back. Both Anakin and the chancellor follow their path to the elevator shaft where Ahsoka regains consciousness. After Anakin explained what happened, she felt confusion and fear inside him.

On their escape attempt, the three of them running in a hallway are then caught by ray shields and trapped. Without understanding how it happened, the chancellor suggests that they should try negotiations with general Grievous now that count Dooku is dead. They decide to wait for R2 but… when he appeared, so did the droids that brought them to Grievous.

* * *

Grievous enters while coughing, "Anakin Skywalker! I was expecting someone with your reputation to be a little older by now. Here for negotiations? Where is General Kenobi?" He coughs and mocks him right after.

Grievous then receives three lightsabers from his battle droid, "Your lightsabers will make a fine addition to my collection…" He coughs a little, "although this shoto should be in the hands of a child."

"I think it fits you perfectly, tin can, you're shorter than you look," Ahsoka said followed by a short laugh.

"What's this, you brought your pet, Skywalker?" Grievous replied, who presses Ahsoka's cheeks with his finger, as if she was nothing to him, "Jedi scum!"

"Artoo, now!" Anakin shouted.

R2 starts to bounce around and shoot electrical pulses making a distraction, that allows Anakin and Ahsoka to break free, Force pulling their lightsabers from Grievous' cape and cutting themselves free.

They fight the many droids inside the bridge as general Grievous escape breaking the window and he's swept outside alongside many things that are sucked into space; using now a cable to return he then walks by the ships hull and enters one of the escape pods and launching many others to prevent any Jedi escape attempt.

"Here goes our way out..." Ahsoka said as she saw the warning from escape pods being jettisoned.

"Ahsoka, since you've shown interest in piloting before, how about you fly this cruiser?" Anakin asked her, giving a brief smile.

"I don't think there's much left of this ship to fly, but uh… I can?!"

Both Jedi and the chancellor strap themselves into chairs. The ship starts to fall into Coruscant, glowing red and many pieces breaking off. It would be hard to navigate, but both Anakin and R2 take positions and begin to aid Ahsoka.

"Artoo, open all the hatches and extend the flaps, we need everything to decelerate the ship," Anakin shouted.

Although it seemed like a good plan, a massive sound echoed in the bridge followed by a massive tremor.

The ship felt lighter.

"I think we lost something, Snips…"

"Don't worry, we're still flying half of the ship!" Ahsoka replied.

The chancellor turned his head to the Jedi and looked at them with wide opened eyes.

The ship was coming hot, like a giant fireball cutting through Coruscant's sky. Fireships started to accompany them putting out the fire outside.

"Anakin, Ahsoka, I can see you from here. I must say, what an interesting choice of ship for transporting the chancellor." Obi-Wan said through comms as he watches the ship by distance with a binocular.

"You know, sometimes we have to improvise, Master," Anakin replied laughing.

There ahead, was an industrial landing platform, which the ship falls into, fortunately in an almost perfect land position thanks to Ahsoka flying skills that makes the still large, half of the cruiser, drags itself for a long distance until it finally stops.

"Another happy landing!" Obi-Wan said through comms.

Both Jedi laughs briefly.

Anakin turns to see if the chancellor was looking at them, but he was apparently in shock with the situation and was with eyes wide shut.

He turns back to Ahsoka and gives her a kiss, which left her at first in shock, thinking the chancellor could see them, but them holds his cheeks and responds the kiss.

"You did a great job, Snips. I'm proud of you." Anakin whispered.

"I had a great teacher," Ahsoka replied blushing a little.

* * *

 _Disclaimer,_

 _This is a work of fan fiction that uses characters, information, names and most elements from the universe of 'Star Wars' that is an exclusive property of 'Lucasfilm Ltd.' and 'Walt Disney Company.' They don't belong to official canon, and the stories and situations I create are either the project of my imagination or a reinterpretation of an existing scene. They don't belong to me, nor I have any kind of revenue over it with the sole purpose of entertainment._

 _I'm grateful for the 'Lucasfilms' and George Lucas for the Star Wars Universe and to make this and other fanfictions possible._


	10. Chapter 10

**The previous, this and the subsequent chapters follow the events from the Star Wars movie "Revenge of the Sith" or "Episode III." Some events will be similar to the original and changes will be made to fit the purpose of this fanfic.**

 **This chapter was revised on 08/2018.**

 **Chapter 10, from "Revenge of the Sith"**

Everyone was thrilled with the rescue of Chancellor Palpatine as the news of his whereabouts arrived, and after their abruptly landing a shuttle with master Kenobi came to pick them up and bring the chancellor back to the Senate building.

The way back was almost quiet, Anakin filled master Kenobi with information of the mission, so he could report to the Jedi council later, the rest of the time they spend it quietly. The past weeks have been busy for them, as Ahsoka and Anakin barely could be together as a couple as they went through many missions and had to play as Jedi colleagues.

At the Senate building, a crowd waits for the chancellor. As the shuttle lands, they all leave to be greeted. The chancellor rushes to his politician colleagues and to greet master Windu, Ahsoka puts on a hood and walks away, as she never enjoyed being the center of attention.

"Master, aren't you coming?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan.

"Not this time, Anakin, I must report to the council and you of all people, need to play the poster boy for us."

"Wait, this whole operation was your idea, you planed it all and…"

Obi-Wan laughs and interrupts Anakin, "I see your point, but in the end, you and Ahsoka were the ones that boarded the cruiser and rescued the chancellor, not to mention that you killed count Dooku and later carried Ahsoka on your back when unconscious."

"It is thanks to your training Master."

"Let's be fair, you played the hero today and deserve the praises from the politicians, be seeing you!" Obi-Wan replied as he smiles at Anakin and closes the shuttle door.

Master Windu is seen greeting the chancellor, as Anakin gets close he hears them talking about how grateful Palpatine is to Ahsoka and Anakin for saving him, but with general Grievous escape, there would be pressure on the Senate to continue the war, what master Windu responded reassuring that finding the droid would be the Jedi main priority.

As everyone enters the senate tower, senator Organa reaches out to Anakin greeting him for his heroics. Anakin explains that until Grievous is destroyed, the war will continue, that Organa must try to fight in the Senate to prevent the ongoing of the war.

Anakin senses that he's being watched by a familiar presence, he gives a smile.

"Excuse me, senator." Anakin said to Bail Organa, "There is some business I must attend."

"Certainly," Organa responded, he then kept walking alongside the crowd of senators.

Anakin approaches the hooded figure making sure no one was around.

"I wondered where you could've been. As soon as we landed you disappeared…"

"You know I don't like being the center of attention, Skyguy, especially among politicians," Ahsoka replied as she removed her hood.

Anakin gets close to Ahsoka, and he slowly reaches her cheeks with his left hand. He bends a little a gives his lover a passionate kiss. Ahsoka feels the warmth of Anakin's hand, she feels safe and loved.

"You were incredibly today, Snips. I am so, so proud of you." Anakin said as he holds Ahsoka in his arms and looks deep into her eyes.

After a brief smile, Ahsoka holds both Anakin's hands and says worried, "Ani, I… I feel something in you, these past weeks you've been distant. I know our missions must come first but, something is troubling you."

"I'm just tired of this war, we've been from planet to planet destroying these damn' droids… If wasn't for the chancellor kidnapping I don't know when we would have killed Count Dooku."

"What about your nightmares, almost every night I feel the disturbance within you…" Ahsoka then hugs Anakin as tight as she can.

"Everything is going to be alright, Snips."

Then, Anakin also embraces Ahsoka.

* * *

It is night in Coruscant, Anakin and Ahsoka sit together on a bench at the Jedi temple as they look at the city before them.

"Anakin, do you think we deserve this?" Ahsoka asked as she grabs Anakin's hand and holds, "I mean… I do love you, a lot, but sometimes I have this feeling that this wasn't supposed to happen."

"Why? Because we're Jedi? There are many things they don't understand, the rules have changed so much before, and…"

Ahsoka then interrupts, "I know that it's just… I know how strong we feel about each other, and it grows every day. I think I'm scared of losing what we have, especially because of all these rules and… I wanted to leave before, but after we got together, everything feels so right that it scares me."

Anakin then embraces Ahsoka.

"I promise you, when this war is over we will find a way, and we won't have to hide." Anakin then gives Ahsoka a little kiss on her montral.

"I hope you're right, I love you, Ani..." Ahsoka said as she rested in Anakin's arms.

After some time in silence, Anakin said, "Come on, Ahsoka, we should sleep."

Both Jedi stand up and walks directly to their quarters holding hands.

* * *

 _A fancy room, illuminated only by the night lights of a city before it stands there a dark figure that speaks in a deep and raspy voice._

 _"If you will not be turned…" the strange man slowly raises his hands, "… you will be destroyed!"_

 _From the tip of his fingers, many lightning bolts are shot into someone. At first, a silhouette that appears to be a togruta, but then, being hit by the lightning and thrown against the wall it is revealed that the victim is Ahsoka Tano._

 _"How ironic, he did it for you, and now… You will pay the price for your lack of vision."_

 _Once more, lightning bolts are shot into Ahsoka, whom groans from the unbearable pain, writhes on the floor._

 _"A-Anakin! Please, help… me!" Ahsoka screams, using all the strength left in her._

 _The dark figure laughs, an amusement that echoed through the entire room, while he takes the life of Ahsoka Tano. Her loud screams start to fade._

Anakin opens his eyes and stands up abruptly. His breathing is fast and heavy. He looks to his side and sees Ahsoka sleeping calmly, almost smiling on her sleep.

The room has a pleasant temperature thanks to the refrigeration system, but still, Anakin was sweating a lot. He gets up from the bed and wears his shirt. Anakin then gives a worried look at Ahsoka but walks towards the door and leaves.

The sound of the door closing was enough to wake Ahsoka, that didn't saw Anakin on their bed but could sense his troubled presence walking away. She gets up and rapidly dresses on her Jedi vestments and leaves the room, to meet Anakin.

Anakin wandered through the temple until he found himself in the contemplation gardens where he decided to sit and reflect on his visions.

"Anakin, what's wrong? You never left the room before like this…" Ahsoka asked as she watches Anakin from behind.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to wake you, I… I'm fine, you should go back."

Ahsoka approaches Anakin and gets in front of him, looking at him with both a severe and worried look.

"I've told you many times that you can talk to me, why do you still keep the secrecy? I felt this disturbance within you in these past months, even before we started our relationship."

Anakin grabs both Ahsoka hands and looks into her eyes.

"I had a… dream? A vision… I don't know." He sighs, "But it was like the ones I used to have about my mother, just before she died."

He holds her hands tighter.

"It was about you, Snips. Someone… someone powerful attacked you, and I could sense the force and the darkness. You died… you screamed for my help before, and I froze, I…"

Anakin then stands up and holds Ahsoka's cheeks, caressing her with his still human hand.

"I will protect you, Snips, I won't let this come true, I promise you that!"

Ahsoka takes Anakin's hands off her cheeks and looks at him disappointed.

"I don't need your protection, I need your trust! Only if we fully trust each other this relationship will work, you can't keep carrying your problems on your shoulders alone, and that means protecting me, I am a fully trained Jedi."

Ahsoka turns around and walks away.

"Come on, Anakin, let's go back…"

"These dreams… These visions, they are changing! Before, I saw myself as a fallen Jedi, responsible for the destruction of everything I cared about. It happened many times, and now I see you? Suffering? I don't understand…"

Ahsoka turns once again to face Anakin.

"Whatever happens, we will deal with it together. No one said it was going to be easy." Ahsoka then extends her arms and offer her open hand, "Everything will be alright. Let's go back, Ani."

Anakin walks towards Ahsoka, in silence, and take her hand.

They both return to their quarters.

* * *

 _Disclaimer,_

 _This is a work of fan fiction that uses characters, information, names and most elements from the universe of 'Star Wars' that is an exclusive property of 'Lucasfilm Ltd.' and 'Walt Disney Company.' They don't belong to official canon, and the stories and situations I create are either the project of my imagination or a reinterpretation of an existing scene. They don't belong to me, nor I have any kind of revenue over it with the sole purpose of entertainment._

 _I'm grateful for the 'Lucasfilms' and George Lucas for the Star Wars Universe and to make this and other fan fictions possible._


	11. Chapter 11

**I really hope people like my way of writing, it's hard when, as I said, English is not my native language, but it is helping me improve. :) I'm always learning new words and even slangs while researching.**

 **Regarding the content, as it was pointed out, I would say that I don't have experience writing Mature content and besides I don't believe the platform allows it. But I will leave implications in the future regarding intimate relations, and I appreciated the observation. But honestly, in this case, I see this relationship as more innocent than a mature one. :P**

 **This chapter and the subsequent ones follow the events from the Star Wars movie "Revenge of the Sith" or "Episode III." Some events will be similar to the original and changes will be made to fit the purpose of this fanfic.**

 **This chapter was revised on 08/2018.**

 **Chapter 11, from "Revenge of the Sith"**

There was Anakin, in front of a door, struggling to open it.

"I can't believe Ahsoka convinced me to this…" He mumbled.

He runs his hands over his hair. Sighing over making a decision, _"Like I don't know what he is going to say."_ Anakin thought, but he decided that he was going to do it.

The door opened.

"Master Yoda, excuse me. I would like to talk with you about something that… have been troubling me these past months." Anakin said as he slowly entered the room.

It was almost dark; the windows covered by metal blinds where the light could barely enter. The furniture almost inexistent, only a few cushions; it was understandable in master Yoda's case, there was no point in being materialistic.

"Something that troubles you? Hmmm... Please, sit down."

Anakin sits in front of Yoda.

"Yes, young Skywalker, share your troubles, you must. Fear is the path to the dark side. Our minds, clear they must be, as in times of uncertainties we live."

"I've been having… strange dreams over the past months, they usually showed so much suffering and death." Anakin then stops for a moment, and as he lowers his head, he puts one hand over it and continues, "I've seen the Jedi falling…"

Anakin gives a sigh and looks back at Yoda, "Now, things have changed, I've started to have… premonitions like the ones I used to have when my mother died."

"Hmm… Premonitions… These visions you had recently, of yourself you speak of, or someone you know?"

Anakin looked more severe at Yoda, "Someone."

"Close to you?"

"Yes."

"Careful you must be when sensing the future, Anakin. The fear of loss is a path to the dark side."

Anakin slightly turns his head in disappointment, _"As if I didn't know… This is useless…" H_ e thought, but still gave Yoda an answer, "But I won't let these visions come true, Master Yoda."

"Death is a part of life. Rejoice for those around you who transform into the force! Mourn them, do not. Miss them, do not."

" _How can you say something like that? If Ahsoka died I… would be destroyed, how can I just sit down and accept her death easily?"_ Anakin was getting infuriated by Yoda's lectures, it was how he predicted, nothing but Jedi lack of compassion.

Yoda continues, "Attachment leads to jealousy. The shadow of greed that is."

"And what must I do, Master Yoda?" Anakin asked.

"Train yourself to let go… of everything you fear to lose."

Anakin clenched his fists as he looked at the floor, _"Never!"_ his mind screamed.

* * *

Anakin didn't have the time to go after Ahsoka and tell her how the meeting went, he had already missed another one about the war.

Anakin finally met with Obi-Wan to be briefed about the sieges on the outer rim, which he missed. Although Obi-Wan wasn't disturbed by this, what troubled him was the fact that the Senate was voting to give more power to the chancellor; for Anakin, this was a positive sign, it meant more action and fewer deliberations.

Anakin's point of view made Obi-Wan surprised, he knew that his former Padawan was more of actions but to defend ways that would demise the democracy that the order dearly protected, was worrisome.

Obi-Wan warned Anakin of it and warned him to be careful, the chancellor had requested his presence.

* * *

"I hope you trust me, Anakin" The chancellor spoke, his voice showed calm.

"Of course…" Anakin replied as he turns to face the chancellor.

Both were alone in the chancellor's office.

"I need your help, son." The chancellor voice almost trembled.

Palpatine and Anakin shared an excellent connection over the years, although the Jedi had been raised almost entirely by Kenobi, he grew seeing the chancellor as his father figure as he was always praised and had his potential recognized.

"Yes but… for what?" Anakin asked.

"I depend on you… To be the eyes, ears, and voice of the Republic." The chancellor then puts up a smile, "Anakin, I'm appointing you to be my personal representative on the Jedi Council."

Anakin stops walking in shock, _"I can't believe it if this is true then… I would have means to learn more powers, to save Ahsoka. But…"_ Anakin thought, then asks, "Me? A master? I'm overwhelmed, sir!"

Anakin walks towards the chancellor, "But the council elects its own members and… they'll never accept this!"

"Please Anakin… Of course, they will, they need you, more than you know."

* * *

The council was reunited.

The news about Anakin had just been given, which surprised the council and didn't make them happy.

"Allow this appointment lightly, the council does not. Disturbing is this move, by Chancellor Palpatine." Master Yoda said.

Anakin stands in the middle, surrounded by all members, they were all present even if meant by hologram, it was an important announcement.

"I understand." Anakin replied, _"As long as I'm a master it doesn't matter what the council thinks."_ He couldn't wait.

Master Windu was disturbed and entirely on disapproval, "You are on this council, but we do not grant you the rank of Master."

"What?" Anakin asked, widening his eyes. He then turned to his surroundings, observing the masters looking seriously at him, "Why are you doing this? This is outrageous!"

Anakin turns to master Windu, he showed disappointment, "How can you be on the council and not be a master?"

Master Windu points to an empty seat and orders, "Take a seat, young Skywalker."

Anakin bows and apologizes for his behavior. He then seats as commanded.

All the masters were troubled by this situation, especially Obi-Wan who saw this attitude of Anakin in total disapproval.

Beyond that, Anakin completely ignored the rest of the meeting.

" _This is absurd, this is outrageous, I deserve to be a master, I did so much for this order…"_ He pressed both his teeth and his hands, infuriated, _"It's not a surprise, who am I kidding? The same people who turned their backs on Ahsoka, what did I expect?"_ Anakin opens his eyes wide, realizing, _"No… Ahsoka! Not being a master I still won't have access to the knowledge I need to save her. Even this they deny me!"_

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin the entire time, worried.

* * *

In the corridors of the temple, many Jedi wandered through; there was no rest for a knight nor a Padawan.

Just after the meeting, Obi-Wan and Anakin were walking alongside each other discussing what just happened in the council room.

"This is nothing but nonsense, to put me on the council and not make me a master?" Anakin said, and then turns to face Obi-Wan, "It's never been done in the history of the Jedi, it's insulting."

"Calm down, Anakin. You've been given a great honor… I watched you the whole time, and this anger of yours is unsettling, to be in the council at your age, that's what never happened before."

They both stop walking.

"Right now, what matters the most, is that you've got too close to the chancellor and the council doesn't like it when he interferes in Jedi affairs."

Anakin looked directly into Obi-Wan's eyes, "I've never asked for this."

"But it's what you wanted!"

Obi-Wan sighs, "And it seems that this friendship of yours have paid off. But it's thanks to this friendship that the council approved the appointment because he trusts you."

"What you mean?" Anakin asked, frowning, confused.

"I am on your side, Anakin, and I didn't want to put you in this situation." Obi-Wan then sighs and look down.

"What situation?" Anakin asked aggressively before Obi-Wan could continue.

Obi-Wan continues explaining, "The council wants you to report on all the chancellor's business. To inform them what he's up to. The reason I'm telling you here is that this is off the record."

"The chancellor is my friend since I was little he watched out for me. He is not a bad man."

Anakin then walks towards a window, "You're asking me to violate the Jedi code, to betray the republic, a friend, and a mentor. Why do you ask this of me?"

Obi-Wan answers aggressively, "First, the council is asking you. Second, you violated the code a long time ago, now is not the time to have a conscience. And finally, you should know that we have allegiance with the Senate and not its leader, who has managed to stay in office long after his term has expired."

"The chancellor is doing a great job, and besides, it was the Senate who chose to let him stay. And you speak as if you were rightful but look at you, we are the same, aren't we? That's the only reason you didn't speak the truth to anyone, you too have this kind of secrets. Now if you excuse me." Anakin replied, and then he turns from facing Obi-Wan.

He walks fast, and his pace is hard, Obi-Wan observed silently, as he was left disappointed.

* * *

 _Disclaimer,_

 _This is a work of fan fiction that uses characters, information, names and most elements from the universe of 'Star Wars' that is an exclusive property of 'Lucasfilm Ltd.' and 'Walt Disney Company.' They don't belong to official canon, and the stories and situations I create are either the project of my imagination or a reinterpretation of an existing scene. They don't belong to me, nor I have any kind of revenue over it with the sole purpose of entertainment._

 _I'm grateful for the 'Lucasfilms' and George Lucas for the Star Wars Universe and to make this and other fan fictions possible._


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter and the subsequent ones follow the events from the Star Wars movie "Revenge of the Sith" or "Episode III." Some events will be similar to the original and changes will be made to fit the purpose of this fanfic.**

 **This chapter was revised on 08/2018.**

 **Chapter 12, from "Revenge of the Sith"**

It was afternoon, both Anakin and Ahsoka sat together in the top of the Jedi temple, a place that no one used to go, and they could breathe fresh air.

"I take it that you listened to my request and had a talk with master Yoda?" Ahsoka asked.

"I didn't want to… But I did, and it went as I said it would. Attachments are the path to the dark side, death is part of life, and I should learn to let go what I fear to lose." Anakin said and then sighs, "Of course that wasn't the worse part of my day but… That's it." He concluded.

Ahsoka now faces Anakin, "Maybe he's not all wrong, about letting it go."

"What?!" Anakin asked, surprised, with his breathing heavier.

"Relax, that's not what I meant." She laughs, "It's just, you should let go that fear of yours about my death, I told you, I can protect myself."

Ahsoka reaches Anakin's face with one hand, she caresses his cheek, "I understand this feeling of yours, I don't wanna lose you either, Anakin… But you need to trust me on this, ok?"

Anakin nodded in agreement.

"What was the worst part?" Ahsoka asked, giggling.

"The chancellor appointed me as his representative on the Jedi Council…" Anakin replied.

"That's incredible!" Ahsoka interrupted and smiling.

"…But obviously the council didn't like it, more importantly, master Windu didn't like it. He never trusted me, so they didn't make me a master." He concluded.

Anakin stands up and clenches his fists strongly.

"They say that to be a master you should excel on something or have served the Republic exceptionally. Well, look at me, for them, I am the chosen one! And the things I did for the Republic in the clone wars, and that's how they thank me?"

"This war is clearly tearing everyone apart…" Ahsoka said as she looks down, "…But you need to calm down, I'm sure they know what you did and when the war is over maybe they'll…"

Anakin interrupted, "Why are you taking their side? After everything."

"No, I'm not…"

"Between the council and the chancellor, it seems that only he recognizes my capabilities. While master Yoda speaks of how attachments lead to jealousy and this is the path of the dark side, well, what is called the way master Windu treats me? He never wanted me on the Order since I arrived."

Anakin starts to walk away, "I have to go, I'll see you later."

"Anakin wait!" Ahsoka shouted as she stands up while looking at Anakin's back.

He walked at a fast pace as was already far.

"Don't do anything reckless…" Ahsoka whispered to herself, in the hope that her words reach him.

* * *

Coruscant night was always agitated, and that night was not any different.

Anakin had arrived at the opera house, he had been summoned by the chancellor, something significant must have happened.

He ran through the crowd of people outside, many nobles and politicians attending with their pompous vestments and snob behavior, yet there was Anakin in his robes looking for chancellor's Palpatine private box.

There, Anakin sees the chancellor accompanied by some politicians and his second Mas Amedda.

"Chancellor, you wanted to see me?" Anakin asked as he approached the chancellor.

Palpatine had put a big smile, "Come closer, Anakin, I have incredible news…"

Anakin crouches and stays in one knee as he listens to the chancellor.

"…The location of General Grievous has been discovered by our clone intelligence. He is hiding in the Utapau system."

Anakin now had put an enormous smile on his face, he was relieved, "Finally! I can't wait to take that monster and end this war."

" _That way I can concentrate on what's really important."_ He thought.

"Yes, you took the word out of my mouth, Anakin. I would be distraught if the council didn't select you for this assignment. You're the best choice, by far."

Hi, smiles at Anakin, who once more his abilities were being recognized as it should, or that's what Anakin wanted.

"Come, Anakin, sit down!" The chancellor said, then turning to his guests, "Leave us!" He commanded.

Anakin then sits beside Palpatine.

"Anakin, I… can't rely on the council anymore. And if they haven't included you in their plot, they soon will."

Anakin was now confused and severe at the same time.

"I've suspected for a long time, and I know you feel this. The Jedi council wants control of the Republic…" Palpatine turns to face Anakin, "…They plan to betray me."

"Wait, that's absurd…"

"Anakin… Search your feelings. You know it to be true, don't you?" Palpatine interrupted.

Anakin looks down, "They don't trust you, yes."

"Neither the Senate, or the Republic, or democracy…" Palpatine concluded.

"My trust in them has been shaken. After everything that happened, the way the handled the war, how they turned on Ahsoka so easily and now…"

"Now they asked you to do something… that made you feel dishonest, am I right?" Palpatine said, now looking seriously at Anakin's eyes, "They asked you to spy on me."

The chancellor puts his hands on the Jedi's shoulder.

"You don't need to say anything. Just remember your early training. All who gain power are afraid to lose. Even the Jedi."

"But… The Jedi use their power for good.

"Which is a point of view. The Sith and Jedi are almost similar in every way, and that includes their quest for greater power." Palpatine explained calmly as he watches the opera.

Troubled, Anakin asks, "But don't the Sith rely on a passion for their strength? I mean, they think only on themselves."

"And the Jedi don't?"

"We have some that deviate from the path but, the Jedi are selfless. Caring only about others."

They both enjoy the opera for a little.

"Anakin… did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis, the Wise?"

"No."

"It's not a story the Jedi would tell, no. It is a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a dark lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise he could use the Force…" Palpatine turns to Anakin, "To create life."

"He knew the dark side so much, to the point where he kept the ones he cared about away from death."

Anakin looked at Palpatine surprised but hopeful, "He… could save people from death itself?"

"The dark side of the Force can lead to many abilities that for some it may even seem… unnatural."

"What happened to him?"

"Well, he became so powerful to the point where his only fear was to lose his power. Which, he eventually did. He taught his apprentice everything he knew." Palpatine sighs, "The Apprentice, then, killed his master while he slept."

The chancellor chuckled, "How ironic… He could save others from death, but not himself."

Anakin was captivated, that's what he needed to save Ahsoka, he would be able to defeat any Sith that dares to try and kill his loved one. He apparently ignored her own advice, he was blinded by fear of loss and anger for the one who would do it.

"Is it possible to learn this power?" He asked.

"Not from a Jedi," Palpatine stated.

* * *

Anakin was sitting at his speeder outside of the opera house. Lost in his thoughts, trying to put the pieces together, trying to understand his goals. To learn the power from the legend.

He ignites the speeder and decides to return to the Jedi temple.

" _In the end, I really do need access to knowledge only allowed to the masters. The archives must have it but… even then they would be notified if a request was made."_

Anakin sighs, _"It doesn't matter, I have to try."_

He speeds up and rushes to the temple.

* * *

"It might have something here, it gotta be," Anakin mumbled.

In front of him, the monitor illuminated his face. The only one online at that time, and there was no one present besides him and the archive's master, which still didn't know of his presence.

 _IMMORTALITY; LONGEVITY; ETERNAL LIFE; PLAGUEIS; DARTH PLAGUEIS_

These were some of many keywords Anakin tried in an attempt to locate a Holocron or a document that would contain any necessary information; even if some looked stupid, the minor detail would suffice.

But it only led to fragments, what he could access, the rest was still locked for masters only.

"Dammit!"

After an hour looking through all the records, shelves of books and Holocrons, Anakin didn't get any conclusive answer, much of the research led to files that were restricted.

He decided to leave, he was exhausted; fortunately, he managed to avoid the archive's master.

In the corridor, Anakin bumps into someone.

"Anakin? I knew it, I sensed it was you."

"Ahsoka?" Anakin asked, startled.

"I can sense you through the Force, remember?" Ahsoka smiles, "Did you found what you were looking for? And yes, I know you were on the archives."

"No. What I need only a master can look into."

"I see." Ahsoka replied looking disappointed and him, "What about the meeting with the chancellor earlier?"

"He summoned me to report about general Grievous location, the last piece needed to end this war. He is on the Utapau system."

"That's great! We must report to the council now!"

"But it's so late now, let's wait until tomorrow."

"It doesn't matter, the sooner we end this, the better."

Ahsoka takes Anakin's hand, and they both walk into the council's chamber direction.

* * *

 _Disclaimer,_

 _This is a work of fan fiction that uses characters, information, names and most elements from the universe of 'Star Wars' that is an exclusive property of 'Lucasfilm Ltd.' and 'Walt Disney Company.' They don't belong to official canon, and the stories and situations I create are either the project of my imagination or a reinterpretation of an existing scene. They don't belong to me, nor I have any kind of revenue over it with the sole purpose of entertainment._

 _I'm grateful for the 'Lucasfilms' and George Lucas for the Star Wars Universe and to make this and other fanfictions possible._


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter was revised on 08/2018.**

 **Chapter 13, from "Revenge of the Sith"**

"Master Yoda, as Anakin reported last night, which unfortunately we couldn't reach you sooner, apparently general Grievous is on the Utapau system," Obi-Wan spoke before the council.

"Yes, the chancellor said that the clone intelligence intercepted a partial message made by the chairman of Utapau," Anakin concluded.

Most masters were present by hologram, they were fighting the war and with Yoda was not different, he was in Kashyyyk leading the defense troops alongside the Wookiees.

"Hmmm… Act on this we must. With the capture of General Grievous, the war will end. Quickly we should proceed." Yoda stated for the council.

"Master, when the chancellor gave me this information, he had requested that… I lead this campaign." Anakin said a little awkward.

With a severe glance, master Windu's eyes look straight at Anakin's as he says, "The council will make up its own mind who is to go… Not the chancellor."

Yoda sighs and says, "For this mission, a master is needed, with more experience."

Master Ki then opines, "I must concur. And I would suggest that..." He pauses and turns his face to Obi-Wan, "...Master Kenobi should go. "

All the council members agreed with that suggestions.

"Then it is decided. Council Adjourned." Master Windu concluded.

* * *

At the military hangar, Anakin and Obi-Wan are walking together.

"Master, I think you're gonna need me on this one," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan smiled, "Oh, I agree. But in the end, this may turn out just to be a wild Bantha chase."

Anakin then stopped, "Master…".

Obi-Wan turns to look at him, somewhat intrigued.

"I've disappointed you," Anakin said as he stared Obi-Wan seriously.

"This morning I had another conversation with Ahsoka, I'm surprised by her persistence but also glad. I'm always on edge lately, especially dealing with the council. Because of that, I haven't been very appreciating of your training."

Anakin sighs and stares at the floor.

"I've acted arrogantly, and I apologize for that."

Obi-Wan gives a warm smile and touches Anakin's shoulder, "Anakin, you're strong and wise. I couldn't be prouder of you. You were always a fast learner, and I have taught you everything I know. The Jedi you've become is… far greater than what I could ever hope."

Anakin smiled awkwardly by this statement.

"But you still need to have patience. Do not worry, it won't be long until the council makes you into a Jedi master." Obi-Wan concluded while giving a tap on Anakin's shoulder.

He walks away, he is now leaving for his mission.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin shouted, "May the Force be with you."

"May the force be with you. Goodbye, old friend."

Anakin stayed as he observed his former master leaving in his cruiser.

* * *

Anakin was sitting in his bed, "Honestly, I feel a little lighter after speaking with Obi-Wan. But still…"

"You are under a lot of stress, that is clear. A lot of things been happening lately." Ahsoka countered.

"I still feel lost. Although the talks we have are truthful, I also know that the council doesn't trust me, and sometimes I feel that even from Obi-Wan."

Anakin stood up and walked towards the window.

Ahsoka stares Anakin's back.

"I thought it wouldn't be possible but, I think I forgave them. Sometimes I have my doubts but, it is working out." Ahsoka said putting up a little smile.

"Something is happening, Snips, I have this feeling that I am not the Jedi I should be. I want more, I desire more power. And I know I shouldn't."

Ahsoka approaches Anakin and holds one of his hands.

"That's what you were doing in the archives, right? Looking for answers. You really are stubborn, Skyguy." Ahsoka giggles, "We're in this together, you watch my back, and I watch yours, that way no one has to… you know."

Anakin smiled back at Ahsoka.

* * *

It was early in the evening, and the Jedi are reunited in the war room. Present were master Windu and Skywalker and by hologram were master Yoda, master Ki, and Aayla Secura.

The clone commander interrupted to report about events on Utapau, as Grievous had made his appearance and master Kenobi with his troops started the attack.

Master Windu and the other masters thanked him.

"Skywalker!" Windu called, as he stares at him, "You must deliver this report to the chancellor. I believe his reaction will give us a clue of his intentions."

Anakin replied only nodding in agreement, and then he leaves the room.

Master Windu turns to Yoda, "I… sense a plot to destroy the Jedi. I am sensing the dark side of the Force, and it surrounds the chancellor."

"Well, if he refuses to give up the emergency powers that were given to him, after the end of the war, then he should be removed from office." Master Ki stated.

"And then the Jedi council would have to take control of the Senate… so we could be able to secure a peaceful transition." Master Windu concluded.

"Disturbing this is, to a dark place, this thought will bring us. Hmm... Great care we must take..." Master Yoda said.

* * *

Chancellor Palpatine was looking at his monitor as Anakin enters the room with news.

"Chancellor, if you would excuse me, I have reports that master Kenobi engaged general Grievous. Although I believe I should be there with him…."

Palpatine turns his chair to face Anakin, "It is such a shame, the way the council treats you in not appreciating your talents, my boy. Why haven't they made you master?"

Anakin, upset, look down in disappointment, "I don't know, chancellor, they keep excluding me more and more from the council, and I have this feeling that they are hiding things of the Force from me!"

He lifts his head and faces Palpatine, "Actually, I don't think is just a feeling, I had a look on the archives, and there are things that only one of them can see, especially about the Sith and its rituals."

"They don't trust you, Anakin…" The chancellor said while standing in his chair, "…They see your future, and they know how your power will be strong to control…" Both Anakin and the chancellor walks towards the corridor, "…There is a cloud of lies that surrounds you, that you must break through."

The chancellor stops and looks back to Anakin, "Son, let me help you. I can show you new ways of the Force."

"But…" Anakin got confused, "How do you know the ways of the Force?"

"I learned everything that was needed through my master, he taught me everything, including the dark side of the Force."

"I… don't understand… you know it?" Anakin got more and more confused and intrigued at the same time.

"The Force is a great mystery, Anakin, and to understand it one must study all aspects and not only the dogmatic views of the Jedi…" Both Anakin and the chancellor start to slowly walk in a circle, piercing each other with their eyes, "… You must be careful with them, Anakin, in time they will destroy you, let me train you."

"No… The Jedi are my family, I know the council has its… differences with me, but not the order. I won't play your political games!"

"If you desire great power, if you desire to destroy others that bear the abilities of the dark side that threatens the woman you love, your former Padawan and save her, you must learn the dark side of the Force as well."

Anakin looked at the chancellor with anger, "How do you know that?!"

"Use my knowledge, I beg you!"

Anakin ignited his lightsaber and raised it towards Palpatine's throat.

"You are a Sith Lord!" Anakin closes his eyes briefly, and says, "And you might be the one…"

"Anakin… I've known you since you were a little boy, all this time you were a son to me, I saw through you, your desire of life greater than an ordinary Jedi, with significance."

"Are you going to kill me?" Palpatine asked with trembled words.

Anakin looked into the chancellor's eyes for a moment, with confusion, but he had decided, "I should…"

The chancellor turns away looking at the end of the corridor, "Oooh, I know it, I feel your anger, your confusion, but it all gives you focus and strength."

"…But I won't. You will be turned over to the Jedi Council."

"Yet you're not sure of their intentions, neither the other Jedi. What if I am right about this and they really are after the republic, to take over?"

Anakin sighs, "I will discover the truth of all this."

The chancellor walks towards his office, "I won't be going anywhere, you should decide my fate…" He said while sitting back in his chair, "…Use your great wisdom, Anakin, know the ways of the dark side, powers that will help you protect and save Ahsoka Tano."

Anakin stared at him for a moment, confused at what he must do.

He then turns away, clenching his fists hard and leaving the chancellor behind.

* * *

 _Disclaimer,_

 _This is a work of fan fiction that uses characters, information, names and most elements from the universe of 'Star Wars' that is an exclusive property of 'Lucasfilm Ltd.' and 'Walt Disney Company.' They don't belong to official canon, and the stories and situations I create are either the project of my imagination or a reinterpretation of an existing scene. They don't belong to me, nor I have any kind of revenue over it with the sole purpose of entertainment._

 _I'm grateful for the 'Lucasfilms' and George Lucas for the Star Wars Universe and to make this and other fanfictions possible._


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter was revised on 08/2018.**

 **Chapter 14, from "Revenge of the Sith"**

The night was descending.

Ahsoka is looking for Anakin so he can tell her what had happened all day, she only knew about Obi-Wan's depart to Utapau and some of the ongoing of the war and didn't even had the chance to train with Anakin as they sometimes did.

She saw Anakin from afar, he was heading for the hangar located on the Jedi temple where many gunships were stationed.

" _What is he doing here? Ooh... This anger, this confusion..."_ Ahsoka sensed a disturbance in the Force and decided to follow Anakin.

"Master Windu, I must speak with you!" Anakin shouted.

The other masters start to walk away.

Ahsoka had now hidden among the gunships.

"Skywalker, I have good news. Words from Obi-Wan that General Grievous has been destroyed just arrived…"

" _That's excellent news! Finally, we can finally have some peace."_ Ahsoka thought as she smiled.

"…Other masters and I are on our way to see the chancellor, to make sure his emergency powers are returned to the Senate." Master Windu concluded.

"That's what I am here for, master, he won't give up his powers… I've just discovered that the chancellor is a Sith Lord."

" _What? A Sith? Oh no…"_ Ahsoka was now with eyes wide open and surprised, _"Anakin…"_

"A Sith Lord? But… Are you sure?"

"Yes, master, I think he's the one we were looking for. He knows the ways of the Force, of the… dark side. Which he's been trained on."

"Are you sure?

"Absolutely, he told me himself."

"Then our worst fear has become true. I must act fast on this and guarantee that the Jedi Order survives." Master Windu said as he started to reach for the other masters.

"Wait, master, he's too powerful. I must go with you if we are to defeat him and arrest him."

They both walk alongside each other.

"No, Skywalker. You should stay out of this. I sense great confusion within you, much fear that clouds your judgment."

Master Windu finally reaches the other masters and get into a transport ship with them.

"If what you told me is true, you will have gained my trust, but for now you must remain here. Wait for our return in the Council chamber."

"Yes, master."

Anakin observes as master Windu and the others departed to the Senate tower.

Ahsoka was shocked, lean down behind a gunship. She was sensing the fear within Anakin.

When she turns and decide to go talk to him, "Anakin, I'm so…" he was gone. Ahsoka looked around but couldn't find him.

* * *

Anakin had been waiting for some time inside the chamber. He couldn't stop thinking about Ahsoka and the chancellor's words. He knew that there were other threats out there, people who knew the dark side of the Force as well.

Ahsoka tried hard to find him, which she couldn't because of Anakin's fear and confusion. Everything was clouded for her as well. But she needed to reach him, to comfort him… Most importantly, she wanted to prevent him of doing something reckless.

Once more, Anakin had images of a dying Ahsoka imprinted on his mind.

He hears Palpatine's voice, "If the Jedi destroys me, there won't be any chance to protect or save her…".

Anakin, now more determined than ever, stand up abruptly, "I can't let her die!" He shouted while rushing towards the door, aiming for his speeder; R2 was there as well.

The hangar door opened, and as he gets inside the speeder, he lifts off.

* * *

Anakin rushed as fast as he could, R2 kept beeping, asking what was going on but Anakin didn't respond.

He was focused.

Along the way, he only thought of Ahsoka and protecting her.

It didn't take long to arrive, it wasn't a long path from the temple to the Senate tower.

Anakin landed his speeder and jumps out. He starts to run towards the chancellor's office, and he passes the lobby and sees the Jedi masters dead, not Mace Windu though.

Back at the speeder, R2 receives a call from Ahsoka.

"Artoo? Where is Anakin? I can't find him anywhere!"

R2 beeped uncontrollably.

"Wow wait, Artoo! The Senate tower? Ooh no… Listen…" Ahsoka seems to be started running on the other side, "…You get into the security system and try to get any evidence of what is happening inside, and call the authorities as well, I will be there soon."

R2 beeps briefly.

"Just tell them that the Jedi had discovered something important regarding the chancellor, or... I don't know, think of something."

Ahsoka turned the comms off.

Inside the chancellor's office, Anakin had arrived at a weakened Palpatine and master Windu ready to arrest him.

"Anakin! Can you see it? I was right, the Jedi are taking over!" Palpatine said, struggling with his words, laying on the floor.

"Enough your old fool. The Sith will never return and your plot to overthrow the Republic is over… You have lost!" Master Windu concluded with his lightsaber at Palpatine's face.

"No… NO! YOU WILL DIE!" Palpatine shouted as he raises his hands and lightning bolts comes out of it.

Master Windu blocks his attack using his blade, and both are now struggling to maintain control.

"Aaaarrrgghh!"

"Anakin! He is the traitor, strike him!" Palpatine begged.

"Nooo, he is the traitor, stop him!" Master Windu screamed.

Anakin wasn't ready to decide yet, as both claimed righteousness.

They both screamed from pain and the Force they made to control, it echoed through the room and beyond.

"You must… choose! I have the power to save the one you love. I… am… to weak… Can't h-hold a-any longer…"

Palpatine seemed to have lost some control.

Master Windu pushes Palpatine back, and as he gets closer to the fallen Sith, the lightning arc starts to arch back on him, disfiguring the chancellors and revealing his true self, as his eyes became bright yellow.

"Help me… Anakin… Please, I am dying…"

"You are a disease, my lord. I am going to end this, once and for all!" Master Windu concluded as he put his saber close to Palpatine's throat.

Anakin decided to intervene, "Master, you can't kill him, there must be a trial."

"He has control of the Senate and the courts!" Master Windu stated as he briefly looked Anakin in the eyes, "He's too dangerous the be kept alive."

"I'm too weak… Don't kill me! Please!" The weakened Sith begged.

"It's not the Jedi way… HE MUST LIVE!" Anakin shouted.

Master Windu raised his hand, the one holding his lightsaber, just to finally strike the chancellor down.

"I NEED HIM!"

Master Windu strikes Palpatine.

"NOOOO!" Anakin screams as he ignites his lightsaber and strikes Windu, preventing him from killing the chancellor, but cutting his hands off.

Mace Windu stares at Anakin in shock following by a scream of pain, "AAAAAAAAArrrghhh!"

With a sinister look and his eyes bright yellow, Palpatine raises his hands and shoots lightning towards Windu.

"POWEEEERR!"

Anakin stepped back, watching as he sees Windu agonizing in pain and lightning flowing through his entire body.

"UNLIMITED… POOWEEEEER!"

The shock intensified, and with the strength, Mace Windu was launched from the tower, through the broken window, to his death.

Anakin gave some steps back, he was in shock from what just happened.

"What have I done?!"

He falls behind, sitting on the couch and dropping his saber on the floor.

Palpatine stands up.

He walks towards Anakin.

"You are fulfilling your destiny. Become my apprentice. Learn the ways of the dark side of the Force."

"I j-just want… To protect A-Ahsoka… I can't know that someone will strike her… and I-I won't be strong enough to stop it… Teach me this power, t-to stop death." Anakin struggled with his words, he was desperate and confused.

"Hmmmm… To cheat death is a power that one has achieved. But… TOGETHER! We will discover the secret." Palpatine replied, his voice was deep and was almost like a sore throat, but sinister.

Anakin moves from the couch to kneel before Palpatine.

"I kneel before you… I pledge myself to you… Your teachings…"

Palpatine closes his eyes, "Good… GOOOD! Hmmm… The Force is STRONG with you. A powerful Sith you will become."

The Sith look right into Anakin's eyes, "From now on you shall be known as… DARTH… VADER!"

"Thank you… My master…" Anakin replied with calm.

"Rise!"

* * *

Moments before, outside the Senate tower, Ahsoka had arrived.

She leaves her speeder just next to Anakin's and jumps off.

She sensed something dark, she was worried more than ever.

R2 beeps as he sees Ahsoka.

"Artoo, I hope you called for help, I feel that something bad is happening inside."

R2 beeps briefly.

"You did? Good, I am going inside, you gather whatever evidence against the chancellor you can find, documents, videos…" Ahsoka said as she already rushes inside.

R2 beeps again now also spinning his head.

"It's going to be ok, just do as I say!" Ahsoka shouted.

" _I'm coming, Anakin, don't do anything reckless…"_

Ahsoka enters the senate tower and rushes through the corridor and into the chancellor's office directly.

* * *

 _Disclaimer,_

 _This is a work of fan fiction that uses characters, information, names and most elements from the universe of 'Star Wars' that is an exclusive property of 'Lucasfilm Ltd.' and 'Walt Disney Company.' They don't belong to official canon, and the stories and situations I create are either the project of my imagination or a reinterpretation of an existing scene. They don't belong to me, nor I have any kind of revenue over it with the sole purpose of entertainment._

 _I'm grateful for the 'Lucasfilms' and George Lucas for the Star Wars Universe and to make this and other fanfictions possible._


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter was revised on 08/2018.**

 **Chapter 15**

The corpses were already cold. Ahsoka had just stopped running momentarily after seeing the dead Jedi masters.

" _Can the chancellor be this powerful?"_ She thought.

Ahsoka then ran again until reaching the chancellor's office but instead of entering she hides in the shadows beside the door.

She caught an Anakin on his knees, pledging himself to the dark lord of the Sith.

She immediately turned her commlink on and put on recording, also transmitting to R2. She dropped it close to the door.

" _No… Anakin, what are you doing?"_ Ahsoka was now more confused than ever.

The chancellor walks to his desk and puts on his hood.

"Apparently the council did not trust you with this plot, my young apprentice. Leaving you as the only one with no knowledge." Palpatine said.

Palpatine turns and faces Anakin, "When they learn what has transpired here they will kill us along with all senators."

"I agree," Anakin replied.

" _What? That… w-what?"_ Ahsoka couldn't even straighten her thoughts, Anakin's answer shocked her.

"Every single Jedi, including your friend Obi-Wan Kenobi is now an enemy of the Republic!" Palpatine stated.

"What… about… Ahsoka, my master?"

"Your former Padawan… The one you love. I am sure that in time, you will convince her to turn. Her strength will also be of a great addition to our empire."

" _Only in your dreams, old man."_ Ahsoka was now getting angry in what was happening, _"How can you accept that easily, Anakin, I can't… believe it!"_

"First, you will go to the Jedi Temple and will do what must be done, Lord Vader. Show no mercy. That way you will be strong on the dark side."

The Chancellor sits on his chair.

"What about the Jedi across the galaxy, master?"

"Their betrayal will be dealt with, and after you finished on the temple, you will go the Mustafar system, where you will wipe out all of the remaining Separatist's leaders."

Palpatine put a sinister smile on his face, "Once more the Sith will rule the galaxy!"

Before he could finish his sentence, Ahsoka rushed inside the office, turning one of her lightsabers on.

"Only through my dead body, Sith!"

"AHSOKA?!" Anakin turned abruptly and shocked by her presence, "W-what are you doing here?"

"I can't believe that you joined him, he's a Sith! Ordering you to kill another Jedi, to kill your best friend? And you think I would join him just like that? NEVER! He will be arrested."

"Ahsoka, you don't understand… The Jedi wanted to overthrow the Republic! And the chancellor, he… I can learn all the power I need to protect you, against any other Sith or whoever tries to harm you."

"Is this why you've joined him? After everything, I told you? I can't believe it… And… Overthrow the Republic? That's nonsense! I refuse to believe this, and I refuse to follow this path."

Palpatine slowly rises from his chair, he looked impatience but his will determined.

"Lord Vader, it seems that the young Jedi might not come to our side." The Sith said, now turning to face Ahsoka, "As your arrogance, have blinded you." He concluded.

"Shut up, you will be arrested, and the Senate will decide your fate! Come on, Anakin let's take him."

Ahsoka takes her shoto and turns on, putting herself in a fighting instance as she holds one saber backward in front of her and the other above her, pointed to the opponent.

"I will never turn to the dark side, I am a Jedi." Ahsoka said, now staring at Anakin, looking him in the eyes, "As you trained me to be, Ani."

Anakin couldn't speak, his words just didn't leave his mouth. He was becoming desperate about on what to do.

Palpatine got angry as Anakin didn't decide what to do, but he was cold and fearless. He knew.

"So be it… Jedi." Palpatine said as he looked into Ahsoka's eyes, a cold-hearted look.

"If you will not be turned…" Palpatine raises his hands in Ahsoka's direction, "…you will be destroyed!"

From the tip of his fingers, lightning bolts were released. Long and big arcs were made that hit Ahsoka instantly.

She was launched against the wall, followed by a loud scream.

"AAAAarrrrgh!"

With a sinister laugh, Palpatine walked towards her, "How ironic, he turned for you, to protect you and… Now you will pay for your lack of vision."

He raises his hands once again, and stronger lightning bolts are shot into Ahsoka; she groans and squirms from the unbearable pain.

"You're no match for the power of the dark side."

Her body writhes on the floor from the lightning, followed by screams, "A-Anakin! Please, h-help m… me!"

Anakin, frozen from the sight, when in his mind he couldn't believe it. The nightmare was genuine. Worse! He had betrayed all for a lie.

He didn't care anymore, filled with anger he rushed into Palpatine and turns his saber on.

He strikes. But the Sith immediately reacts evading the attack, being hit lightly on the arm.

"How couldn't I see it? That you were the Sith from my visions… You lied to me, you manipulated me just like everyone else…" Anakin said, but he couldn't even look to Palpatine.

Anakin sees Ahsoka moving a little, she's still alive.

"Your love for your Padawan is nothing but a weakness." Palpatine stated following by a loud laugh, "If she's not destroyed, then you will never achieve your full potential."

"I will never allow it!" Anakin shouted as he looks back at Palpatine.

Anakin then raises his lightsaber and get in a fighting instance, "You thought no force would challenge you."

"Yes. Strike me down, unleash your anger and complete your journey to the dark side. When I am done with you, I'll make you into a proper apprentice."

Palpatine launches his saber from his sleeve to his hand, igniting. He raises above his head.

Anakin advances and the duel starts.

Both clashed their lightsabers. Palpatine forces his way advancing; Anakin retreats with some difficulty.

"Right now, you are nothing but disappointment, Lord Vader. Giving in to your weaknesses."

Anakin was a skilled swordsman; his most exceptional quality. Still, Palpatine was also well trained in the sword fighting, although it was evident by his moves that he didn't enjoy this kind of fight.

Embracing more of his anger, Anakin attacks lightly and fast, trying to confuse the Sith into making an opening for a more skilled attack.

From a side to another, the room flashed as their lightsabers meet.

Palpatine once again counter-attack with heavy blows, but Anakin immediately blocks; they lock their sabers, and Anakin gets close to Palpatine's face, piercing him with his anger as his eyes start to become yellow.

Just outside of the building, a transport ship with both clone soldiers and Coruscant's Security Force droids arrived near the broken window and observed both the Jedi and the chancellor fighting with lightsabers.

Anakin now takes the lead, overwhelming Palpatine with more heavy attacks, who now struggles to block.

He changes for more light blows, then tricking the Sith and putting him just ahead of the window.

Anakin then pretends to attack him with his saber but responds with a Force push.

The chancellor is launched through the window.

Anakin didn't care, he jumps after throwing Palpatine; who managed to slow his fall by hitting in some of the speeders flying outside.

The transport ship turned on its searchlights, illuminating the area looking for both Anakin and the chancellor.

Weakened by the fall, Palpatine hits the floor and loses his lightsaber.

Palpatine screams for help, "He's trying to kill me, the Jedi are taking over!"

The authorities didn't hear. More transport ships arrived, and some were preparing to land.

Anakin had been following Palpatine through the speeders, jumping from one to another as fast as he could, still holding his ignited lightsaber.

He finally landed.

Palpatine crawled trying to reach his lightsaber, put suddenly, it was launched afar.

Anakin had used a Force push. The Sith then turns and sees Anakin walking towards him, fully embracing his anger.

"You can't kill me! If you do… T-The senate will blame the J-Jedi anyway! It will be… C-Civil war, without end! The people will… Never t-trust you!" Palpatine stuttered with his words.

Transport ships had landed, and some soldiers got off, they were getting close.

"We could rule the galaxy… With our power… Combined…"

"The Sith… The Jedi… You are all the same, all liars, only manipulating others!" Anakin shouted towards the chancellor, staring straight into his eyes.

Anakin raises his hand and Force chokes Palpatine.

"I… h-haven't fores..s-seen th…"

Before Palpatine could finish his sentence, Anakin instead approaches and pierces the Sith's heart with his lightsaber.

The dark lord of the Sith is dead.

After realizing that the clones and droids were approaching him, Anakin flees running as fast as he can when from behind him, some troopers had shouted commands for him to stop and surrender.

From above, in the tower, Ahsoka was holding on the edge of the window, still weakened by the lightning she received, but she was looking at all that was happening.

"Anakin…" Ahsoka whispered as she watches him running away.

* * *

 _Disclaimer,_

 _This is a work of fan fiction that uses characters, information, names and most elements from the universe of 'Star Wars' that is an exclusive property of 'Lucasfilm Ltd.' and 'Walt Disney Company.' They don't belong to official canon, and the stories and situations I create are either the project of my imagination or a reinterpretation of an existing scene. They don't belong to me, nor I have any kind of revenue over it with the sole purpose of entertainment._

 _I'm grateful for the 'Lucasfilms' and George Lucas for the Star Wars Universe and to make this and other fanfictions possible._


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter was revised on 08/2018.**

 **Chapter 16**

After the death of Sheev Palpatine, chancellor of the Galactic Republic, the senators gathered together to discuss the events and to analyze the evidence against the deceased chancellor and determine if the Jedi are to be blamed.

"What happened was outrageous! To have the chancellor assassinated by a Jedi. I say, arrest them for treason!" One of the senators shouted.

"And ignore the facts that have been brought to light?" Another senator contested.

The crowd of senators raised a ruckus in the Senate chamber, to the point it became unbearable.

"My fellow senators…" Padmé Amidala speaks, making everyone silent. "…it is true that what happened was unfortunate. But let me remind you that the evidence presented has shown that it was the chancellor who betrayed us, and if the things you saw isn't enough, we have no new evidence that Palpatine had installed Inhibitor chips on the clones with the purpose of given them direct and unquestionable orders."

"This doesn't mean anything!" One of the senators shouted at her while hitting the balcony with both hands.

"Yes, but what if I told you that among the documents, we discovered many contingency orders called in its simplified form, Clone Protocols, one of them of number 66, with the sole purpose of branding the Jedi Order as traitors and to execute them with no question or hesitation. Including the younglings, the children!"

The senators were disturbed, the commotion began and was impossible to hear what any of them were saying.

"Silence, all of you!" Mas Amedda shouted, who was the middle of the chamber, "HAVE SOME ORDER!"

As the senators silenced once more, Amedda decided to speak, "We are clearly very upset by recent events, Senator Amidala. But this is reaching the absurd. Not to mention..." He then looks straight to Obi-Wan that is by Amidala's side, "...One of the Jedi decided to change sides, am I wrong?"

Obi-Wan then walked a few steps ahead. Running his eyes through the all the chamber and looking to the senators.

"Anakin Skywalker is a formidable Jedi. The truth is, since Sheev Palpatine had appointed him as his representative in our Order, we decided to investigate him further as we suspected his actions. And as you all already saw; the evidence is irrefutable."

"You are saying that he was acting, in that little show of his that ended in the chancellor's death. No trials? Just actions of an executor?" Amedda asked.

"We couldn't predict what was to happen. But we believe in the democracy, and we fight for it. And besides, the chancellor was about to kill another Jedi Knight, Ahsoka Tano, who went there to give support to Anakin Skywalker as the other masters were defeated. He had no other option!"

"And let's not forget something, my colleagues." Senator Amidala speaks, "That you..." He points to Mas Amedda, "...Is also mentioned in many documents of the former chancellor. One of them solely to reorganize the Republic into a Galactic Empire! To end our democracy!"

Amedda became speechless, and the senators started shouting offenses. Many were claiming for his arrest, others were trying to defend him, probably for political interests.

Senator Amidala then turns to Obi-Wan, "Master Kenobi, you should go. I don't think there's more for you to do here. These things can take a lot of time." Padmé said, then sighing, "And besides, you need to find Anakin."

"Honestly, I've never been the politician kind, Anakin was the one the Order sent to these reunions. But if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Obi-Wan replied.

"How… How is Ahsoka?"

"I can say that she is strong, powerful. But I honestly do not know."

Padmé lowers her head, in sadness, Ahsoka was a dear friend to her.

"Don't let them get hurt, Obi-Wan… Especially Anakin, he has good inside him, I know it!"

"I won't, you have my word."

Obi-Wan bows and walks away.

* * *

In the Temple, Ahsoka was in the training yard waving her lightsabers as she trains fighting stances alone.

She was trying to distract herself from thinking of Anakin's absence.

"You've been doing this for a while now. Don't you want to talk?" Obi-Wan asked as he approaches Ahsoka.

She lowers her sabers and turns them off. She looks down, staring at the floor, "I… don't know what happened. I can only think of this as my fault, like, maybe if I had left he wouldn't worry so much about me to reach such a critical point." Ahsoka said softly.

"Lord Sidi… I mean, Palpatine is to blame, he manipulated everyone into thinking he was a good person. That's what the Sith do, they destroy all that is good."

"I guess… You're right. Did the other masters said anything about… our relationship?" Ahsoka asked, undoubtedly awkward while now, looking at Obi-Wan.

"I've made sure that some things were… lost here and there. R2 was very understandable." He replied.

Ahsoka looks softly at Obi-Wan, "Do you think we can reach him? Do you think that when we find him, we will have him back?"

"I don't plan to give up. But we must locate Anakin first… We've been looking everywhere for clues of his whereabouts."

"I've made him a promise, Master. I won't give up on him, that's for sure!"

"I know you won't… Despite what the Order says about attachments, in the end, we are his family. Anakin is like a brother to me."

Obi-Wan then delivers a datapad to Ahsoka, "For now, the other masters decided to give you this mission. As said by Palpatine, the remaining Separatist's leaders are in Mustafar. You must go there with the 501st with the purpose of arresting them and to terminate the remaining droids."

Ahsoka takes the datapad, "Yes, Master Kenobi. I will. But… If something about Anakin comes up, will you…?"

Obi-Wan interrupts, "Don't worry, I'll make sure you're the first one to know. But this..." He points to the Datapad, "...Is also of great importance. You can't let your feelings get between your obligations."

"Don't worry, master, I won't disappoint you," Ahsoka replied, bowing.

"But before you go, there's going to be a funeral for Master Windu."

"Do they know how... he died?"

"Only me and master Yoda saw the unaltered recordings, we decided that it would be best for the Order and the people, to alter the part where Anakin strikes him."

"Anakin?" Ahsoka asked with eyes wide open, but then she looked down, "We're going to make things right. We have to."

* * *

Sometime later, in the bridge of the Republic cruiser, while under hyperspace travel…

"General Tano, we have established a plan to engage to separatists." Captain Rex said, alongside him was other clones troopers, "According to our intelligence, there's a mining facility in the planet, and our intelligence detected some ship movement towards its direction recently."

"I see. I take it that they aren't the property of the facility as well. And what is our plan, captain?" Ahsoka asked.

"My suggestion is that we leave the cruiser on orbit preventing any kind of reinforcements or their escape, then a team lands and enters the facility without their knowledge, we make the arrest, and if we find more droids than we can handle, we send more teams as reinforcements."

"Sounds like a plan. I've seen on the schematics that there's only one entrance between the facility's hangar and main hall. Their only escape attempt would probably be futile, even if escaping through the planet." Ahsoka concluded.

"That is correct, general. Do we have your approval?"

"Yes, captain. I believe we won't face much resistance in this mission. You're all dismissed."

Ahsoka then starts to walk away from the bridge.

Captain Rex approaches Ahsoka.

"General Tano, if you would allow me…"

"Yes, Rex, you don't need to ask permission to speak."

"I just wanted to tell you… sorry, for… all that happened with general Skywalker. I really hope you find him and bring him back. He is a friend and an outstanding commander to us, I… have much respect for him."

Both were walking alongside each other through the cruiser corridors.

"Thanks, Rex, it means a lot. I won't rest until I find Anakin. But, what about you? How are you and your brothers handling this, chip situation?"

"We are… dealing with. They're going in batches back to Kamino for its removal. I already had mine removed before the mission." Rex said, followed by a sigh.

They both stop walking.

"What is it, Rex?" Ahsoka asked.

"Knowing the truth, it makes everything… worst. Fives tried to warn all of us, and many believed he was crazy. He died, and for what? We were betrayed since we were born. And now, we are receiving reports that a lot of people, even some Jedi, who don't want to be around us anymore."

"I'm sorry, Rex. Understand that Fives did what was right, the fact that he fought to the end to unravel the truth, it makes him a hero. And know that I will never fear you or your brothers, my brothers-in-arms, we've been through a lot, Rex."

"Thank you, general. I think… I needed to get this out." Rex said giving a little smile.

"We should rest, there's still some time before we arrive. It's not going to be tough but, better safe than sorry."

Captain Rex salutes Ahsoka and leaves.

Ahsoka returns to walk, she starts to think of Anakin.

* * *

 _Disclaimer,_

 _This is a work of fan fiction that uses characters, information, names and most elements from the universe of 'Star Wars' that is an exclusive property of 'Lucasfilm Ltd.' and 'Walt Disney Company.' They don't belong to official canon, and the stories and situations I create are either the project of my imagination or a reinterpretation of an existing scene. They don't belong to me, nor I have any kind of revenue over it with the sole purpose of entertainment._

 _I'm grateful for the 'Lucasfilms' and George Lucas for the Star Wars Universe and to make this and other fanfictions possible._


	17. Chapter 17

**Regarding the events of the movie, this is the last chapter (not the end of the fanfiction) that deals with it. Also, be warned for violence.**

 **This chapter was revised on 08/2018.**

 **Chapter 17, from "Revenge of the Sith"**

"General, we are about to land. No resistance so far." Captain Rex said.

"Very well, Captain," Ahsoka replied.

She feels something, Ahsoka closes her eyes briefly. _"There is… much darkness in here."_

The transport ship lands in an empty pad, and the troopers disembark and start following for their planned positions.

Ahsoka leaves the ship as well and walks towards the facility.

"Captain!" A trooper returns from his position, "There's a ship on that pad over there, but it doesn't belong to separatists. It's a Republic model."

"That means we may have a traitor in here, stay alert and return to your…" Before finishing his sentence, Rex turns to Ahsoka who was on the floor in one knee.

"General!" Rex shouts and runs towards her, "What happened, are you alright?"

"Rex… There's… so much darkness inside! I… I must go in alone." Ahsoka concluded as she stands up.

"I don't think that is a good idea, General, we've just…"

Ahsoka interrupts, "Trust me. Stay alert, if something happens, you come to look for me."

Without hesitation, the Jedi walks towards the entrance of the main hall.

The dark feeling gets stronger as she gets closer.

She uses the Force, and the door opens.

"What happened here?!" Ahsoka asked out loud as she witnesses many corpses on the floor and destroyed droids as well.

After analyzing the area, she passes a corridor and enters a meeting room where on the other side a hooded figure stands, but not facing her.

"A-Anakin? Is that you?" Ahsoka asked with a trembled voice, sensing his presence.

The hooded figure turns his head a little, looking over his shoulders.

"I've seen that you recovered well. It… pleases me." Anakin's voice was deep and almost emotionless.

"Why did you do this? And why did you… killed them? They were Republic prisoners."

"I did what I had to. I promised that I would save you and so I did. I defeated the chancellor. And this? – [Points to the corpses] – They were part of the plot. They knew of everything; the war was their fault as well."

Ahsoka slowly walks, approaching Anakin.

"Let's go home. We can fix this, Obi-Wan said that R2 masked many parts of the recordings, so our relationship was not revealed and…"

"I will not return," Anakin replied raising his voice.

Ahsoka stops walking.

"You think that this will change anything?" Anakin said as he turns to face Ahsoka, "They never trusted me. I was merely a pawn in their game. The chancellor may have betrayed me in the end, but he also gave me something, he opened my eyes to what I can become."

Ahsoka froze as Anakin's eyes were yellow.

"I've become more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of…" Anakin stops as he sees through the window clone troopers outside.

"I see. You came here with them… You're here to destroy me!" Anakin says with anger, making Ahsoka shocked, "Not a surprise, for someone that even betrayed still persists in following their orders blindly."

"What? No! Anakin, we came here to arrest the separatists. What are these things you're saying? Stop this and come home… I love you! I made you a promise remember?"

"LIAR!" Anakin shouted.

Ahsoka raises her hand to reach Anakin.

"I won't leave you."

Both Anakin and Ahsoka stared at each other for a moment.

"Then you will die!" Anakin said in a deep and cold voice, as he ignites his lightsaber.

Ahsoka eyes opened wide, with her face expressing both shock and sadness.

Anakin advances towards Ahsoka and throws a direct attack on her, leaving little time to respond; she picks both her lightsabers and blocks.

Both began their sword fight, as they search for each other's opening.

Anakin uses the Force to pick up the metal chairs and launches at Ahsoka; she manages to dodge them and jump towards Anakin.

Their fight intensifies, and they make way to the main hall through the corridor, where Anakin kicks Ahsoka to the floor causing her to lose her shoto saber.

"I sense your weakness. I will show you true power!"

As Anakin advanced to attack Ahsoka again, she pushes him with the Force, and he is launched from the corridor to across the hall, then hitting and destroying some computer screens.

Ahsoka stands up and picks her shoto back and ignite it.

"What have you become, Anakin? Why won't come back to me?"

As Anakin stands, "Your attacks are an insult, you're no match for the dark side."

Both run towards each other, ready to strike, they jump and stand in the big control table, locking their sabers together.

Ahsoka was filled with sadness as she looked Anakin in the eyes, glowing yellow and all she sees is emptiness.

Anakin and Ahsoka used Force push simultaneously, and each is launched in opposite directions, with Ahsoka hitting the control panel and damaging it severely; Alarms sounded, and the ray shields around the facility are turned off.

Ahsoka ran outside, and her only choice was through a pipe, connecting the control center with another part of the facility; she watches as many pieces of the building fall into a river of lava.

Anakin follows up, and both engage in a furious fight while struggling their balance over the pipes; exchanging attacks from light to heavy, sometimes barely hitting.

As they reach the other side, enormous lava explosions force them to fight through the collection panels, as they also evade from the raining lava. But the lava had trapped them, covering up the panel's support and melting its structure.

It didn't seem important what happened, Anakin was overwhelming Ahsoka with his attacks while the large panel falls into the lava river. Both hold themselves in what remained from the panel's arms; the tower now floats through.

While they were holding off, the collector panel was breaking apart and floating towards an enormous lava fall.

" _I can't stand this anymore… Why, why can't he come back to me?"_ Ahsoka was thinking, desperate that she had lost Anakin.

Ahsoka then sees a platform that was floating in the opposite direction and, with the help of the Force, jumps from the falling pad to the platform; Anakin stayed behind, watching her, later realizing he was doomed.

Anakin runs as fast as he can through the remaining of the panel, he then sees a worker droid close to him. He ran towards it, but the tower began to fall, making him climb instead. In the last minute, he Force jump and lands on the droid's head; the panel falls entirely in the lava.

The droid catches up to the platform where Ahsoka was, putting both Anakin and her face to face. They exchange a few blows.

Suddenly, they stop and face each other.

"Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine turned you evil. HE was evil. How can you turn like this, turn on me?"

"The Jedi are no different from the Sith, they manipulate and lie in the name of the greater good. And when the masters made a mistake? They blamed the Force."

"You've been blinded, Anakin. Let me help you, PLEASE!"

"You, of all people, should understand this. I still can't accept that you forgave them so easily, and now you're trying to destroy me, FOR THEM!"

Ahsoka shakes her head negatively, "Anakin…" Her voice was soft but filled with sadness.

Anakin then jumps from his droid, flipping over Ahsoka and landing. They both resume their fight, but with difficulty due to lack of space; Anakin almost lost his balance.

The platform floated towards a small hill of dark rocks and black sand, where Ahsoka decides to jump to her safety.

On the edge of, Ahsoka turned to face Anakin, who slowly approaches the hill.

Ahsoka looked at Anakin, she sighed and then shouted, "It's over, Anakin! I have the high ground!"

"You underestimate my power!" Anakin shouted, glaring at her with his bright yellow eyes, hungry for death.

"Please, Anakin! Don't make me do this, I beg you!" Ahsoka says as tears start to fall from her eyes.

Anakin didn't hesitate. He makes an impulse and jumps.

Ahsoka raises her lightsaber, crying, and as Anakin flips over her, with just one blow she cuts him off in the knees and his left arm.

Limbless, Anakin falls on the hill and rolls near the edge of the lava river.

Ahsoka was in shock at what she has done.

"AAAAAAaarrhhhh!"

Anakin struggled to try to pull himself with his mechanical hand, screaming from the pain.

Both lightsabers slide from her hands, Ahsoka mumbled, "N-no… Wh-what have I done?"

He screams loudly, smoke starts to come out of his flesh, the metal on the mechanical hand begin to melt, and it merges with the rest of his arm.

Ahsoka pulled herself together as she sees fire igniting over Anakin.

She slides down the hill.

The fire had been taken over Anakin's cut arm and legs, but she immediately rushed and pulled the fire out before it could do any severe damage and embraces him with one arm.

"I got you! I got you!"

She struggles but starts to pull Anakin, pulling herself with one hand and holding him on another.

As both arrived at the top of the hill, Ahsoka fully embraces Anakin who screams from the excruciating pain.

Ahsoka cries, holding Anakin in her arms, "I-I'm sorry I, I told you, and… P-Please, forgive me!"

Clone troopers had spotted them, "Captain, they're here!"

As captain Rex gets closer, he witnesses that the man in Ahsoka's arms is Anakin, he's severely injured, "Soldier! Get a medical capsule, immediately!"

"Yes, sir!"

Rex approaches them, "Wha-What happened?"

"I begged him, I-I begged him, and h-he jumped, I…"

"You had no choice…" Rex replied as he puts his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder.

Clones arrived shortly with the capsule, and they help to put Anakin in there.

Rex helped Ahsoka stand up and later turned to where they were to pick their lightsabers.

Ahsoka followed the medical capsule, but she was still in shock and crying immensely.

* * *

 _Disclaimer,_

 _This is a work of fan fiction that uses characters, information, names and most elements from the universe of 'Star Wars' that is an exclusive property of 'Lucasfilm Ltd.' and 'Walt Disney Company.' They don't belong to official canon, and the stories and situations I create are either the project of my imagination or a reinterpretation of an existing scene. They don't belong to me, nor I have any kind of revenue over it with the sole purpose of entertainment._

 _I'm grateful for the 'Lucasfilms' and George Lucas for the Star Wars Universe and to make this and other fanfictions possible._


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to the people that seem to enjoy this story. There are some flaws here and there but, I'm doing my best, I think! :P A heads up for future comments that, I will always reply questions through PM, so don't mind asking stuff to me! Sometimes I will answer through "Author notes."**

 **One last thing, I delayed the story to try and improve a little this chapter, especially after the site went off on past weekend (17/03/18). College is back for a while, and I'm currently writing my article since it's my last semester until graduation; I will try to keep committed, but I have to share my brain with both things :)**

 **This chapter was revised on 08/2018.**

 **Chapter 18**

It was night in Coruscant, raining immensely. The news about Anakin's condition was already spread to some in the Jedi Order and few of the Republic leaders.

Anakin had been quickly transported to the Grand Republic Medical Facility; the most advanced place when it comes to health.

Although his condition wasn't fatal, as Ahsoka prevented him from burning entirely, it wasn't good either; the pain was excruciating, and the darkness inside him didn't make it better.

To complete it, the Jedi Order had him locked inside the operation room behind ray shields, to prevent his rage to destroy others; Droids were responsible for him.

* * *

Outside of Anakin's operation room, R2 beeped with sadness.

"Oh, Artoo, I feel the same way, but there's must be something we can do!" C-3PO says.

He then turns to one of the medical droids, "Excuse me, I must check the conditions of the patience Anakin Skywalker, we…"

"Go mind your own business."

"My, how rude, I was sent by Senator Amidala. Certainly, I must have some authority here, and I ask you to…" C-3PO stopped talking as he turns to R2 who was leaving his side, "…Artoo? Where are you going? Come back here, this is a hospital, we cannot roam around disturbing the staff." C-3PO says as he follows R2.

Both droids walk towards a dark room where there was a togruta silhouette.

R2 beeps again with sadness, also inclining his body a little.

"Poor girl, she must be suffering a lot. Come along, Artoo, we shouldn't disturb her, we must make sure master Anakin is receiving the proper care he deserves."

Both droids left.

Inside the room, there was Ahsoka, in the corner, filled with sadness and lying on the floor hugging her legs.

" _Why did it happen? Why it came to this? What have I done?"_

She had been crying since Mustafar, Ahsoka had only talked with some of the hospital staff. She just thought of Anakin, and even when trying, she couldn't reach him through their connection; it had been cut, destroyed by the dark side.

After a while, a man slowly entered the room. He had turned on the lights.

"Excuse me, I have news about the Jedi Anakin Skywalker." The man said; his voice was monotonous and sounded dead.

Ahsoka stood abruptly and wiped the tears from her face. She sees the man; he wears a white coat, his face is a little squared and the skin pale, his eyes had no bright.

"Ahsoka Tano is it not? It is fortunate that you got him away from the heat in time, the way his flesh started to burn if spread it would result in more severe damage or perhaps his death. The medical droids had him cleaned and stabilized his condition."

Not only the doctor had an emotionless voice, but his accent was strong, more than Kenobi's, but it made better to hear his voice.

After receiving the news, Ahsoka was now relieved, and she sat on the couch.

"But… It leaves us in another situation. Which, since you agreed to be responsible for him I would like to address this matter."

The doctor saunters through the room, "I must say that… I am surprised that he did not suffer more wounds as it was, how can I say… foreseen. You see, many months ago the still chancellor had come to me with many curious stories, which I did not believe at first, but after everything it all made sense."

"I don't understand, what this has to do with Anakin?" Ahsoka asked.

"We will get there. The chancellor had come to me with this..." He shows her a datapad, "...Schematics of, what at first, I believed to be a droid but later revealed to be a cybernetic armor…"

"This is a monstrosity!" Ahsoka interrupted after briefly seeing the content of the pad.

"Indubitably. It requires a monster to create another. Doctor Cylo is the one. Who curiously had his researches funded by the separatists. I was called to help enhance the armor, as the chancellor told me stories of how he had foreseen his apprentice in a… a similar situation of Anakin Skywalker."

"You're telling me that… this was designed for… Anakin?" Ahsoka asked with both eyes wide open.

"I am not very keen on the Jedi religion and never believed much in these things of, seeing the future. But after connecting the dots, it all makes sense. So yes, it was designed for him."

Ahsoka was shocked, she covered her mouth with one hand, and a few tears dropped from her eyes.

"So, this means that, if I had left the Order he… he would have been left by someone else there, and would've been burned to the point… of… using this?" Ahsoka asked softly.

"I only know what the chancellor told me during our sessions. The reason I am telling you this is because although Skywalker's injuries are not fatal, he lost an arm and both legs. If that was not enough, the heat was strong to the point where damaged his nerves and part of his skin close to the wounds."

Ahsoka was starting to understand where this would lead.

"And regarding his other arm, the mechanical prosthesis, the metal melted and also damaged his nerves and the tissue. We… do not need the whole project but…"

Ahsoka had put a more serious look. Then stand up.

"You want me to authorize the procedure. For the limbs."

"Yes. This is nothing like a simple mechanical limb, it is made with hardened steel that will have a neural connection with his brain allowing conscious control of them and… well, I am not the expert that made these parts but, he will somewhat have some tactile feedback is his hands as well."

"What is the problem then, doctor?"

"All of the armor, including the limbs, were designed to be painful. In this case, the arms and legs are hefty, he will need a lot of physical training, or the weight will damage his back eventually, and they require constant maintenance, where both removal and reconnection are also extremely painful."

Ahsoka was overwhelmed, everything was happening so fast. She didn't know what to do, either choice would result in Anakin suffering more. And there was the matter of the dark side in him, how would he respond?

"Removal? I don't understand... Why can't he have normal prosthesis like the old ones?" Ahsoka asked she had to, _"He can't have the rest of his life taken by pain... And I'm the one who caused..."_ She blamed herself.

"As I explained, because of the heat he was exposed to and the lightsaber that cut him, his nerve endings were permanently damaged, the surrounding skin burned and there's the possibility of part of the bones being damaged as well. This is an extremely complex technology and the only one I know that can handle it is not worth mentioning." The doctor concluded.

"Then I have to think about it," Ahsoka replied.

"Understandable, he will be taken care off, although restrained, as the Jedi Order instructed. Excuse me, Jedi Knight." The doctor said as he leaves the room.

Ahsoka stood there looking at the datapad, at the armor and all its parts.

* * *

Later that night, still at the Grand Republic Medical Facility, Obi-Wan arrived and went looking for Ahsoka.

He had found her sitting close to the room where Anakin was locked.

"How you are holding up?" Obi-Wan asked as he approached her.

"Just trying to understand… why this is happening." Ahsoka replied, still looking at the datapad, "Now because of what I did he will never walk again. Touch anything. I..."

"Anakin made a choice, Ahsoka, it is true that Palpatine poisoned his mind but, in the end, what happened in Mustafar, that was on him." Obi-Wan interrupted and said coldly.

Ahsoka shakes her head negatively, "Anakin is not evil. He… he just…" Words wouldn't come out anymore.

Obi-Wan approached her and put a hand in her shoulder, "You have to accept this, maybe before we could but… after this? There's nothing we can do."

Ahsoka shoves Obi-Wan's arms abruptly and stands up, "How dare you! First, you say that we are his family and now you just give up? You really are like the others, master Kenobi!"

She walks towards Anakin's operation room.

"Ahsoka, you have to accept it. Anakin's fate is sealed, he will be either imprisoned or…"

Ahsoka interrupted, "The man I learned to love and to care has lost his mind because of an evil and twisted monster and lost all of his limbs, and I AM THE ONE WHO CUT IT!" She opens the door using the Force, "I don't care what you or anyone says, I will not give up on him!"

"I can't authorize what you are about to do," Obi-Wan replied.

"Who are you to decide? The Jedi don't own Anakin, I will fix this."

After entering the room, she closed the door violently, Ahsoka then walked towards the doctor.

"I have decided, doctor. You can do the operation."

"Very well, Jedi. I will inform the droids to start right away." The doctor replied and then went to the door that leads to where Anakin was, "I suggest that you leave the premises, this can be very… unpleasant."

Although Ahsoka wanted to stay, to look at Anakin and tell him everything was going to be ok, beyond that door was a man consumed by darkness, and his body almost destroyed.

Ahsoka left the room as fast as she could, passing through Obi-Wan whom couldn't even stop her.

She began to cry once more while running away.

 **I gotta admit, I rewrote this chapter a lot and still don't believe to be the way it went in my mind. But, I hope you enjoyed a little! :)**

* * *

 _Disclaimer,_

 _This is a work of fan fiction that uses characters, information, names and most elements from the universe of 'Star Wars' that is an exclusive property of 'Lucasfilm Ltd.' and 'Walt Disney Company.' They don't belong to official canon, and the stories and situations I create are either the project of my imagination or a reinterpretation of an existing scene. They don't belong to me, nor I have any kind of revenue over it with the sole purpose of entertainment._

 _I'm grateful for the 'Lucasfilms' and George Lucas for the Star Wars Universe and to make this and other fanfictions possible._


	19. Chapter 19

**As it was pointed out about Vader's armor, in Canon, Anakin's life was saved and later received the suit from Doctor Cylo. The reason he was never "upgraded" was, so he wouldn't surpass Sidious/Palpatine and will always be under control (Grievous in CW already had more advanced tech than Vader) and also because later is told that the doctor is working in enhancing other people to replace Vader. Of course, none of this matters since Vader stays until Return of the Jedi.**

 **Now I don't remember, so I don't know if Palpatine had visions about Vader, that aided him making the armor with Cylo, what I do know is that the design is heavily inspired by ancient Sith droids. Cylo makes appearances in Darth Vader's comics from Marvel.**

 **This chapter was revised on 08/2018.**

 **Chapter 19**

What happened to Anakin, left Ahsoka a little broken inside. But still, she was determined to help him however she could.

At the Jedi Temple, while Anakin was being operated, Ahsoka decided to spend her time in the archives researching a way to help the man she loves return from the abyss he had fallen.

"There gotta be something here…" Ahsoka mumbled to herself while searching.

Looking into many Jedi healing techniques and meditations. What hardened her search was the fact that she needed something that could be done by her or someone else; Anakin would never accept to do it himself.

After a couple of hours looking into databooks and some other files, sitting, Ahsoka was exhausted; she didn't rest since bringing Anakin to the hospital.

"You have your quarters for that, my dear." Said Madame Jocasta Nu to an Ahsoka that was shutting her eyes of tiredness.

"Madame Jocasta!" Said Ahsoka, startled, "I'm sorry it's just, I must find answers. I have…"

Jocasta interrupted, "You have to get to bed and sleep. It's not good for your mental and physical health to exhaust yourself."

"I understand. But I can't give up on my master, I have to find a way to save him from the dark side."

"Oh yes… Skywalker. I heard of what happened. I am sorry, my dear." Jocasta replied.

"Thank you. But you must understand, he didn't give up when everyone was against me, he believed me and… I must believe in him now."

"The dark side is indeed a very delicate matter but know that in these archives there's none Jedi technique that will help him."

Ahsoka then leaves her desk and turn to Jocasta, "Madame Jocasta, there's must be something… Anakin will be locked forever or even worse if I don't help him."

Ahsoka sighed as she runs her hands over her face, she was tired, "I know that what he did is wrong, but… He was manipulated, Anakin is not evil, I know it… I must help him!"

After looking to Ahsoka for a while, thinking, Madame Jocasta had decided.

"We don't have much knowledge about it, but… there is a place, no one from the Order been there for a long time. Come, Follow me."

After Ahsoka stepped away from the desk, Madame Jocasta walked towards a very far away shelf in the archives, followed by Ahsoka.

In there, she looked for a Holocron; these were different than the ones in the vault.

"Here we have old information about our Order, from thousands of years. The only reason we keep Holocrons of this kind out here and not in the vault is that, in the past, many used them to hold even simple information." Madame Jocasta explained, "Somewhere… HERE!"

After picking up the Holocron, Madame Jocasta shows the cube do Ahsoka, that reached out to pick up but is interrupted.

"This kind of knowledge is not forbidden but know that what lays here is a path to a place that sees the Force beyond the light and the dark, it is different. There is a reason for why ties have been cut."

Then Madame Jocasta put the Holocron on Ahsoka's hand, "Be wise, my dear."

"Thank you, madame Jocasta, it means a lot... But what will I find here exactly?" Ahsoka asked intrigued.

"I don't recall, my dear, it's been so long since I looked into them. I know it belongs to a Jedi Consular from thousands of years ago, and she had contact with a very peculiar civilization that, might have what you are looking for."

Madame Jocasta then bowed politely to Ahsoka, "Excuse me, my dear, and good luck. For both of you."

* * *

Moments before, in Anakin's operation room.

"The preparations are complete. We are ready to start." The medical droid stated.

Surrounded by a ray shield, Anakin was laying in a metal bed, screaming from the pain since his arrival earlier. Until now he had been only cleaned, and some of the few dead skins around his cut limbs were removed by the droids.

"Very well." The doctor replied, "The instructions are here – [Gives a datapad to a droid] -, I will follow the procedure from the office and remotely assist when necessary."

After giving a brief look at Anakin and a slightly smug grin, the doctor withdraws to the operations office. The security door closed behind him, they were sturdy and heavy.

"The operation must follow its course without any sort of anesthesia. Otherwise, the so-called midichlorians will be lost, according to the Jedi knowledge." The doctor instructed the medical droids.

He then lowers a small lever on the control panel, turning the ray shields off, "Ray shields are off. You may begin."

The droids approached Anakin and started to prepare his wounds to receive the connector where the new limbs would be attached. His screams intensified, to the point where his pain and rage were enough to damage many tools and parts of the droids with the Force.

"You prolong the inevitable." The doctor said to Anakin through the comms, "This operation will happen regardless of how much you interfere. You will not leave this room either. Your fate is assured, Jedi Knight."

The doctor then presses a few buttons on the panel that locks Anakin's body with metal arms that pass through his chest and some through what is left of his legs and arms.

"Continue the procedure." The doctor ordered.

* * *

"…My friends still are conflicted with what I did, but I believe it was the right choice. If I was a mother, I think I would do anything to save my child; I'm glad she made it. The former emperor had suffered many injuries from our encounter and was consumed by hatred…"

Ahsoka was in hers and Anakin's quarter, listening to the register made from the ancient Jedi master, it was impossible to have an exact date.

"Come on, tell me what I wanna know," Ahsoka said to herself.

"…I had crossed paths with them before, saw for myself their abilities. The Voss people are so peculiar, and the Mystics walk a path between light and dark. The planet Voss was so beautiful, but now, seeing so much war… I and my companions went to defend the Shrine of Healing, the mother and son were inside while being under heavy fire…"

"I've never heard off these Voss… Although I heard about those that walked this path, isn't them gray Jedi?" Ahsoka mumbled once more, to herself.

"… I couldn't believe it, the healers were performing some sort of ritual on the son, his wounds were almost healed, and… I didn't feel the darkness in him anymore. Of course, the mother had to share some of her energy in the process, almost killing her, because there wasn't much time…"

Ahsoka then stopped the projection and looked for data inside the Holocron, anything that would reveal the planet's location, or something close.

She had found it. The Voss system.

"In the Outer Rim? It's… so far away! I hope they are still there, and willing to help. I won't give…" Ahsoka then stopped talking with herself after she felt a disturbance in the Force.

"So… much… pain! S-su-suffering." Ahsoka stuttered, with a hand on her face as she concentrates on finding its source.

Ahsoka walked towards the windows and looked outside; still raining, still dark, although hours had passed.

"ANAKIN!" She screamed and fell to the floor.

The pain was now being shared, his screams could be heard. But, Ahsoka felt something, as if something inside him was trying to break free; it was calling her name.

"Ha-hang in there… A-Anakin! I will help you!"

Then it stopped. The bond had been cut, and Ahsoka was left tired, breathing heavily as she had just woken from a nightmare.

Ahsoka stood abruptly and ran outside; she had to return to the hospital, she was determined to save Anakin.

* * *

"The bones from the arms and legs have been replaced. The metallic structure is indeed a craftsman's work." The doctor said through the microphone, amazed.

"We are ready to wire his spine and brain to the…" The droid said but was interrupted.

"Yes, yes, just do it. The surface must be perfect, and when attaching the limbs, the connection must always be instantly and…" The doctor replied but was also interrupted as his comms started to ring.

He presses the button on the panel, "You must have an excellent reason for interrupting me, whoever it is."

"It's me, Ahsoka, the Jedi from before," Ahsoka replied, already traveling towards the hospital.

"Oh. Yes, well, everything is proceeding accordingly and now we are ready for the hardest part which will take many hours to conclude. So please, do not disturb."

"How is Anakin?" Ahsoka asked worriedly.

The doctor sighs, irritated, "He had put up some resistance, much I would say. Some broken droids, but we are dealing with, right now he seemed to have passed out, the pain must be excruciating. But we must continue…"

Ahsoka then interrupted, "Listen, I'm going back to the hospital because I must meet someone that is going to help me with... Never mind, when you finish it, don't warn the Jedi Order, please."

After a moment of silence on the other line, "I don't know what your plans are Jedi Knight, but you are the one responsible for him, and if something goes wrong, you will be accounted for it."

"Thank you!" Ahsoka replied and then turned the comms offline, _"First I need to meet with R2 and then wait for the operation to finish… Hang in there, Anakin, we will figure this out together!"_

* * *

 _Disclaimer,_

 _This is a work of fan fiction that uses characters, information, names and most elements from the universe of 'Star Wars' that is an exclusive property of 'Lucasfilm Ltd.' and 'Walt Disney Company.' They don't belong to official canon, and the stories and situations I create are either the project of my imagination or a reinterpretation of an existing scene. They don't belong to me, nor I have any kind of revenue over it with the sole purpose of entertainment._

 _I'm grateful for the 'Lucasfilms' and George Lucas for the Star Wars Universe and to make this and other fanfictions possible._


	20. Chapter 20

**The frequency of posts may be slow now as I'm currently (04/2018) devoting myself to my research for the article, as stated previously which I'm writing about strategic people management and requires a lot of my attention right now.**

 **This chapter was revised on 08/2018.**

 **Chapter 20**

The girl was exhausted. While waiting for putting her plans in motion, Ahsoka passed many hours looking through the Holocron, learning about the Voss; it had little information and the Jedi master which it belongs to, didn't spend much time with them.

Ahsoka decided to have it returned to the archives later and stayed impatient while waiting for some news. Almost an entire day had already passed, and she hadn't slept for a long time.

"Ahsoka, I would like to apologize," Obi-Wan said as he approached her.

Ahsoka was sitting again in front of where Anakin was being operated.

"It's ok. I'm sorry too, I… I'm just frustrated or, wishing that everything was just a bad dream. But I understood you." She replied softly and sighing.

Obi-Wan walked towards Ahsoka, and he sits next to her. He sighed briefly before starting to speak.

"When Maul killed Satine, I… It took great strength to resist the dark side, but I still didn't forget it and losing her, it may have broken something inside me. Anakin just couldn't let you share the same fate as Satine." Obi-Wan explained, fixating his eyes on the floor, remembering the pain.

Ahsoka looked to her side, facing Obi-Wan, "How did you deal with?"

"I didn't. I may have not fallen but... I was consumed by sadness. Until someone came to me one day and, it happened. It felt weird like, I've never imagined something like this happening, yet we managed to work it out, and she helped me move on. But I will never forget Satine and what she meant to me."

Ahsoka lowered her head, slightly swaying her head in agreement. Both stayed a little in silence.

"You never said who she…" Ahsoka said a few moments later but was then interrupted.

"I don't know what you have planned, but you must act quickly. The Jedi had approval from the Senate to take Anakin under arrest. They are coming to guarantee that after the operation he is to be moved to our premises." Obi-Wan explained.

"What? No, they can't! Anakin is not evil, I can help him… I just need a chance!" Ahsoka replied, nervous and startled.

Obi-Wan stands up, "I understand. I will think of something… Go see the doctor and how things are going, it can't take this much time, it is probably finishing."

As Obi-Wan left, Ahsoka went straight to the office's door. She hesitates a bit, afraid of what she would see inside. With the help of the Force, she unlocked the door lightly and open it. Her first sight was from the doctor, operating the control panel, he was testing something, his words were full of technical slangs.

"...and that concludes the test on the pistons, I will advise for more fluid in the hydraulics... and you should not be here, Jedi Knight." Said the doctor, turning slightly to Ahsoka.

Slow steps, Ahsoka walked towards the glass that was darkened the last time she was there, and as she reaches it, what she saw on the other side made her body froze, and her eyes widen.

The floor was covered in some droid remains mixed with human blood, and the surrounding of the room had many crushed objects. Some of the remain droids were aiding the doctor with the testing. But what pierced Ahsoka's heart, was the sight of the man she loves hanging in the middle of the room, passed out and held by many cables.

Not all limbs were attached, the doctor was testing one by one through nerve stimulants; in each stump of what remained from the organic limbs, it had a metal port filled with connections, especially from his new nerves.

"After almost twenty-four hours, it is finished, Jedi Knight. Usually, the tests take more time, and we would make sure of no rejections but... Now I'll advise you to not connect his arms and legs. Otherwise, we might not survive with the outcome."

Ahsoka shakes her head briefly followed by a long sigh and turns to the doctor, "The Jedi are coming for him, the Senate decided that would be best for the Order to handle Anakin. I'm here to take him out."

His eyebrows snapped together, falling in the middle and he clenched his teeth together, the doctor looked straight to Ahsoka. After some seconds he then picked up a datapad from a metal drawer and left it above the control panel, then he walks in a fast pace through the exit and leaves the office.

"Thank you!" Ahsoka shouted to the doctor.

She takes the datapad, and as she analyzes, there were instructions in it of how to attach and remove the limbs manually, as well all the necessary procedures for the maintenance; but that wasn't important now, so she put it away on her waist.

Ahsoka proceeded to open the safe door from where Anakin was, and as she did a light air wave went into the room's direction; the air mixed and a strong smell infested the office, it was mainly the blood but also some indistinguishable others, probably chemical fluids from the broken droids.

A medical capsule was required for transporting, and so it was moved remotely by Ahsoka to below Anakin, where he was then slowly released and secured.

"It's gonna be ok…" Ahsoka mumbled.

She then walked into the room, trying not to fall from the slippery floor. Ahsoka had to pick the limbs from the table and place them on the capsule's compartment; As she got a hold of them, there was a little trouble to carry, _"Wow… so… heavy!"_ she thought while moving them now with the Force help.

Before leaving the room, Ahsoka stared a little at Anakin, who seemed to sleep peacefully, but still, darkness was emanating from him. Although he had been cleaned after the operation, Anakin was only in his underwear, so she decided to cover his body with sheets that were pulled on the corner.

Ahsoka sighed, "Ok... Let's go." she whispered while leaving the room with the capsule floating in front of her.

* * *

The staff did not care so much, they weren't informed that Anakin was actually a prisoner; everything was planned by the Order and the Senate so it wouldn't have a mass uproar with the Republic's hero arrest, their trust was already shaken because of Palpatine.

Leaving the hospital was easy, with Kenobi's help delaying the guards somehow, Ahsoka managed to roam through the corridors towards the top of the tower where the hangars were.

" _So beautiful!_ " Ahsoka thought. Indeed, it was, the medical facility was an enormous tower, maybe one of the most prominent buildings in Coruscant, and the view was incredible especially with the sun's light from that afternoon hitting them directly. While accompanying the capsule, Ahsoka felt the warmth of the sun, that was going to set soon, another day would end.

Instead of a regular speeder, a small ship was waiting for both Ahsoka and Anakin on the hangar; a Corellian light freighter which was known for containing a few quarters and it was capable of long distance travels.

"Artoo! You made it!" Ahsoka said as she saw the droid, followed by a short laugh, "I will be honest, I thought that you would have some difficulty."

R2 replied with a fast beep while shaking his body.

"What you mean there's someone else, who…" She didn't finish her sentence, as she saw a clone trooper leaving the freighter, "Rex? What are you doing here?"

"I found this little guy here trying to steal a ship, but when I saw it was Skywalker's, I knew you were up to something." He replied and then smirked.

"Listen, Rex, I have to help him, don't try to stop me, so…"

"I know, I know. I'm not here to stop you, I want Skywalker to get out of this too. But, you couldn't leave without these…"

Ahsoka eyes widened, and she had put by a big smile, "Our lightsabers! Of course, but…"

"You left them on the floor back at Mustafar, I picked them up. – [He puts them in Ahsoka's hand] – Now go, general, do what you must and bring Skywalker back to us." He said, saluting Ahsoka.

Ahsoka rushed a hug into the captain, "Thanks, Rex, I will! You take care of things here." She said while Rex remained surprised.

Ahsoka and R2 followed alongside the medical capsule inside the freighter. She then decides to leave Anakin on one of the quarters in the meantime as they were preparing to fly.

Captain Rex remain watching the ship's departure; R2 had rushed to the bridge and assumed the controls so they wouldn't waste more time.

"Very well, Artoo, you have the coordinates for the planet, and I trust you managed to acquire good routes for the Outer Rim territories?" Ahsoka asked while approaching R2 in the bridge.

R2 beeps briefly while plugged in the panel.

"Good… We must get there as fast as we can, especially because I don't know what will happen when Anakin… wakes… up…" Ahsoka finished her sentence shutting her eyes and passing her hands through her face.

"I gotta get some sleep…" She said softly.

While in control of the bridge, R2 beeped to Ahsoka and turned his head to her.

"Thanks, Artoo, be careful… If you… need something… I'll be back there…" She replied while turning her back and walking towards the ship quarters.

As Ahsoka reached the room where she left Anakin, she opened the doors and observed him from afar, but instead of moving to another place, she got inside and went to the capsule's direction.

"I can't let you stay in there." She said.

Ahsoka released Anakin from the capsule's restraints and pushed it to stay side by side with the bed, and with the rest of her strength Ahsoka embraced him from behind and started to now pull Anakin softly to the bed so he would be more comfortable there.

Then the girl pushed the capsule away and sat on the edge of the bed and kept staring at Anakin. She could feel the pain he had been through and the darkness that came from inside him. Ahsoka ran her hand through Anakin's cheeks.

After a few minutes of looking at him, Ahsoka eyes started to shut down from tiredness, and she slowly went over Anakin and embraced him, resting her head on his chest. Thanks to the warmth from his body and the comfortable position she was, it didn't take long for her to finally fall asleep from the exhaustion she felt.

* * *

 _Disclaimer,_

 _This is a work of fan fiction that uses characters, information, names and most elements from the universe of 'Star Wars' that is an exclusive property of 'Lucasfilm Ltd.' and 'Walt Disney Company.' They don't belong to official canon, and the stories and situations I create are either the project of my imagination or a reinterpretation of an existing scene. They don't belong to me, nor I have any kind of revenue over it with the sole purpose of entertainment._

 _I'm grateful for the 'Lucasfilms' and George Lucas for the Star Wars Universe and to make this and other fanfictions possible._


	21. Chapter 21

**Went for a bigger chapter this time. Hope you people enjoy, many parts came from The Old Republic which I really love the lore.**

 **This chapter was revised on 08/2018.**

 **Chapter 21**

An annoying sound echoed through the room. As if someone was knocking in a metal surface. From a peaceful sleep, Ahsoka clenched her eyes each time the sound was heard and slowly, she wakes, running her hand right through her face.

As Ahsoka slightly stands, holding herself with her left hand, she realizes that everything was not just a dream but a real nightmare as she stared at Anakin still sleeping and still without his arms and legs; worst, she could still feel the dark side in him.

The knock came from the door, it was persisting, "What is happening?" Ahsoka mumbled. Irritated she picks her lightsaber and throws against the door, "GO AWAY!" she shouts. The droid beeps, startled, but then continues beeping.

"Artoo? Wha… what? What did you say?" Ahsoka asked confused, rapidly standing from the bed and walking towards the door. As she opens it, R2 was standing there looking up to her.

"Did you said we arrived? But… I just went to sleep, that doesn't make any sense…"

R2 beeped again, shaking his body.

"A whole day? I…", she stopped speaking and turns to look at Anakin, "I guess, it took a lot from both of us." She turns back to R2, "I'll be right there, wait for me in the bridge." Which R2 replied beeping shortly and roaming away.

Ahsoka walked back to Anakin, he was sleeping since fainting during the operation. What could have been preventing him from wake up, Ahsoka did not know, maybe it was a trauma for feeling pain constantly, or perhaps the Force was responsible, or even himself didn't want to wake up. It doesn't matter, at that time, it was safer for anyone that he stayed like this.

"I really don't know what to say." Ahsoka whispered to Anakin, as she caressed his cheeks, "I love you, and I can't just give up like this. You will get out of this and… we have a whole future to look forward, together." She then lowered herself and pressed her lips against his, with Ahsoka trying to convey all her love through the kiss.

* * *

Already passed its orbit, the ship was slowly traveling through the planet's sky. R2 was on the bridge navigating when Ahsoka had finally arrived.

"Wow! So beautiful, that master was right, look at all this orange and yellow, you can barely differ the mountains from the forest when looking from above." Ahsoka said as her eyes sparkled and her mouth slightly open.

"Artoo, according to the Holocron, the place we must bring Anakin to is called shrine of healing. I don't have the location, but by the master's records it should be an ancient and tall building."

R2 turns his head to Ahsoka and beeps briefly, which Ahsoka chuckles, "I know it doesn't help, Artoo, but it's all we got." She replied as she sits in the pilot's seat, "Come on, he depends on us…"

Ahsoka kept analyzing the terrain from the window and seeing the scanner. The ship was now passing by what it looked like a battlefield, but abandoned, with many barricades and strange constructions.

Suddenly, Ahsoka sees movement near a building engulfed in the mountains, "What are these people doing here?" she asked to herself, but R2 heard and replied to her with long beeps.

"They come here for mining? And you heard that when you stopped to refuel? Nice. Well, not being pirates I'm cool with that, let's… wow…" Ahsoka had replied but felt something before finishing her sentence. She had closed her eyes.

"Artoo, I think… I'm feeling something, as if… the Force is, calling me." She explained while eyes wide shut, feeling waves flowing through her, "Turn right, here, and then keep straight!" she commanded after opening her eyes.

R2 had followed her commands, and had speed up the ship as well, "Yes, I can feel it… it's getting close, there is something…" Ahsoka said. She kept looking straight to the mountains passing below the ship.

After a few moments, the ship was passing over a wide-open flat land surrounded by mountains in which the biggest of them withhold an enormous structure followed by what looked like an entrance for somewhere. A ramp that passed through a triangle-shaped arc with a faded-out light on the edge, and the gates inside of a short hexagonal tunnel.

"I think it's here, Artoo, you should land close to the entrance." Ahsoka stated, as she stood up and started to leave, "Listen, I know I should make a plan for this, but I don't know if we have much time so… I'm going in now."

R2 turns his head to Ahsoka and shakes his body while beeping. Ahsoka then turns to him before leaving the bridge, "I know, I shouldn't leave him here but, I have to. You just don't let him near his arms and legs and ignore if he wakes up screaming or something… You'll be fine." She smiled and turned back to the small corridor.

* * *

One lightsaber was ready to be ignited, the shoto staid in her waist. Ahsoka was approaching the entrance slowly, yet there was no one around; no wildlife nor people. The feeling of the Force got stronger, but not in a wrong way; Ahsoka felt calm and relaxed.

From the entrance to the immense corridor ahead, the walls covered in strange drawings; the lights that still hang in the ceiling, had its shape like a prism but they were all faded away. Even in its worse condition, with degrading painting and objects, well, the whole structure was condemned, but her beauty could still be seen.

"Incredibly, and it goes way down… This place must have been crowded in the past." She mumbled to herself while admiring her surroundings.

Ahsoka turned on her saber, it was getting dark as she went deeper down in the temple. After walking a little, she had reached a hall-like place, it was enormous with stairs on both sides leading up and another one down.

"I guess I should keep going down, with both stairs destroyed…" Ahsoka said, as she investigates them with one broke in the middle and the other with remains of the collapsed ceiling, "…I keep straight. The feeling is also coming from its direction."

She went straight ahead, now fast-paced. It was darker than ever, her lightsaber was beginning to not be enough, just lighting as she stepped one at a time.

After a few moments, Ahsoka felt the air spread around her. The darkness didn't allow her to see, but the behavior of the atmosphere allowed her to feel an, even more, broader place than before, which she then closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Ok… Where… should I… go…" Ahsoka whispered followed by slow but deep inhales and exhales of air.

She felt something moving on the other side, something a little taller than her. It suddenly stopped, "What… or… who are you?" She whispered trying to understand it. It was a hooded person, but the clothes weren't simple, it seemed a little fancy, "Come on, almost…" then the person turned its head to Ahsoka, startling her, "Arrgh!".

She opened her eyes abruptly, "Got you!" she shouted. Ahsoka started to run straightforward, crossing the atrium as she impulses herself with the Force, her lightsaber now backward in her hands.

"WAIT!" Ahsoka shouted. As she passes through another door, a new path downwards in front of her; many debris on the way, the place had to see much war in the past. Ahsoka felt that who she was after, had stopped.

End of the line, the room before her although had other exits the person didn't seem to be running away. _"Ok… It must be now… Please, Anakin depends on me."_ She thought while breathing heavily.

The room was illuminated, not much, but some of the lights on the ceiling were on. Ahsoka slowly walked towards the hooded being, "Who are you? What are…" she tried to say but was then interrupted.

"Welcome, an outsider, this is the Shrine of Healing." The person spoke, it was a female, she had a soft but a bit low voice, that slightly reverbed sounding almost like a droid. "This is a place of guidance and peace for the mind."

As the woman turned to face Ahsoka, it left the girl with her eyes widened, and her jaw fell a little, as the woman had an exotic and never seen appearance, with a significant orange skin with many patterns carved in the surface. Her eyes were not like any other being as it was whole glowing blue with many darkened dots, not even an iris.

"What… are you?" Ahsoka asked.

"I am Voss." The woman replied. She approached Ahsoka slowly, "I am one of the few of my people that remains."

"I sensed you from so far away. The Force is strong with you, but…"

"I am the healer and the keeper of what is left of our shrine. This is a place that gathered many Voss in the past. Outsiders like you often came here in pilgrimage seeking our aid, but many perished in this pursuit. Few survive our trials."

"What happened here? And what trials?" Ahsoka asked turning her lightsaber off now.

"Many have come here with false promises, trying to delude us and to take advantage. We failed and paid the price. You are here because you seek healing, but… not for yourself, another Jedi like you. I sense him."

"What? How did you know? Can you help us?" Ahsoka was confused.

"The past is the past, Jedi have been here before, and you too are responsible for what happened to us, but I cannot deny help to those in need. I have seen your arrival, I have seen who you brought and the path he walks."

Ahsoka put a severe façade. She sighs trying to understand all of this, "Look, I only know what was on the Holocron. I just want help to free Anakin from… himself, he was deceived to the dark side and… What should I do, for you to help me?" She asked.

"For Voss, one must give, if something is required. Even in this time and day, the trials are considered sacred, although in the past one should earn the right to do so, I've seen you in my visions, prove us wrong, Outsider."

The mystic walked past Ahsoka towards the door the girl had come, "The trials claim many, and you may not survive, if so, then his fate lays in his own hands. Follow me, I will show you the way." She explained and started to walk away.

Ahsoka walked fast to reach out to the mystic, "What about Anakin, while I'm in these… trials… will you help him? He is…"

The mystic interrupted, "I will attend to him in the meantime, he will be brought here where I can take care of it. Now go forth, the trials await."

* * *

"This place is huge!" Ahsoka stated to herself as she walked through more corridors. She returned to the first hall where the stairs were damaged and had to go through them as the proving grounds were on the upper level.

With the help of the Voss mystic, they had restored the energy on a few sessions of the shrine so Ahsoka could find herself; most lights had either a yellow or a soft green tone, with the walls covered in drawings even on the inside, and some statues were shaped in the same form as the mystics' robes.

The room of the trials wasn't big, as Ahsoka entered she went straight to the meditation altar; it had a rectangular shape, not significant in height, and blue flames were getting out of each edge.

Ahsoka kneeled on the floor, sitting over her legs, "I guess this is it." She breathes deeply, and before closing her eyes, she thinks of Anakin _"May the Force be with you, my love… And for my feelings to reach you. Believe in us…"_

After a few minutes meditating, the air thinned, and a sense of calm penetrated Ahsoka with her heart-beats slowing.

"We have not seen someone for years, only the chosen ones come. You do not belong here and may now leave." The voice of a man, low and similar to the Voss mystic from before. Ahsoka opened her eyes.

She observed some of the figures, they were all Voss. Well, spirits of them. The scenery around was only a soft bright yellow mist, as she wasn't in the shrine anymore.

"I was told that these were some sort of trials that I should face. That I must give in order to receive. I… don't feel like I should leave." Ahsoka explained.

"We cannot force you to, honored one. You may decide for yourself. The mystic you've met, Tara-Ko, she had a vision…"

Ahsoka interrupted, "But, you just said I should leave and that only the chosen ones can do the trials, and now it's my choice…?" she was confused.

The spirit ignored and continued his sayings, "…A broken and lost soul will arrive seeking healing. But it is not clear if the person succeeds, a choice must be made, and if others interfere, it will only bring disaster." The Voss rise his hand and point a finger to Ahsoka, "The vision indicates that you must step aside, it is not your mission to decide."

Ahsoka stands confused and impatient, "Any of this just doesn't make sense… I brought Anakin here because it was said that you can rid him of the dark side, and you say that visions predicted our arrival? What games are these?"

"The One holds great power. He was chosen. His destiny was predicted and then fulfilled, his fate now is in his own hands, honored one. You are here for another purpose, you are his beacon, the one that gives, not who receives."

Ahsoka lowered her head. She closes her eyes and breaths deep, "Very well. If this what the vision wants, then I will accept. For Anakin." She said, kneeling again for meditation.

Ahsoka concentrates on the spirits and the Force, she meditates as part of her strength leaves her body and fades in the void.

She falls a little, holding herself now with both hands on the floor, catching her breath.

All the four Voss spirits raise their hands, "You understood your role, honored one. You may proceed." They all said.

One of them addressed Ahsoka, "Go forth, much corruption lies ahead, and you must destroy the source." He and his companions then disappeared.

Ahsoka stood up and looked to her right, an opening through the mist had appeared. _"Am I supposed to fight someone?"_ she thought, confused, but followed her path anyway; it looks like the shrine and a door that didn't exist before appeared. She rushed through corridors with many spirits looking at her, from Voss to indistinguishable creatures.

It was strange, no one had attacked her, but it then made sense why. Ahsoka had reached the room she was supposed to. In the middle, an enormous creature locked eyes with her; the biped creature had claws the size of Ahsoka's body and the head covered with massive horns. It didn't advance, he was locked by pillars, but it had to be fought.

Until now, no one had attacked her, but the moment Ahsoka understood her objective, they all engaged. Many Voss and some other creatures struck her, and somehow Ahsoka projection had her lightsabers. In a fight instance, she didn't have any resistance to cut through them; from left to right, they all tried to grab her in which she responded jumping over them, and then as she landed with a spin of her sabers, destroying the spirits.

Her acrobatics was almost like a dance, cutting through waves of spirits to destroy the pillars that locked the monster. After some time, only one pillar was left, "This… is insane…" Ahsoka said with her breathing being fast and heavy. She gathered strength and some air, Ahsoka advances to the final pillar cutting her way through the spirits. In the last jump, she spins again in the air and lands with her saber cutting the support in a perfect diagonal line.

The monster was free. An excruciating roar echoed through the chamber. He had much anger and thirsty for death.

"Ok, I can…" Ahsoka was about to finish when claws covered her vision. She was launched against the wall in the blink of an eye. "…Do this." She finished her sentence, falling and then coughing blood, "Even here?" she asked, observing the red stained floor.

Putting herself together, Ahsoka ran straight to the monster, "It's my turn now, big guy." She said while grinning.

She ran straight to him, evading his attacks. In her favor, the moment the monster hit the floor with his fists, Ahsoka used this opportunity to climb over it so she could reach his head, "You're fast, but not too fast." She said followed by a jump directly to his face, running her lightsaber through it.

The monster felt the pain, it roared loudly as it could.

Ahsoka is caught by him while falling from her jump, but with the Force she throws her saber hitting the monster on the face again. She is dropped on the floor, and as it returns to her, she picks her lightsaber.

Without waiting, Ahsoka impulses herself against the monster, that responds by attacking the floor with both hands, creating a shockwave. Ahsoka barely manages to evade rolling away and then she stands, jumping towards his chest sticking her saber into the heart. She holds herself there until the monsters fall while screaming and trying to fight for his life.

The monsters died, eventually.

Ahsoka turned her saber off and walks away from the body, while catching her breath and having some laughs, "Well… Skyguy… would… definitely scold me… But it would make him proud..." She then straightens her body, and as she looks, another door opens in front of her, "Obviously this is not everything..." she said.

But she understood, there was nothing she could do. The path was once more filled with many Voss spirits who stared at her, and she followed through but slowly, resting a little from her past battle.

The new chamber was more significant than the previous one, it had some pyres and a strange crystal but what Ahsoka was surprised seeing, was the few Voss spirits on the floor, apparently injured.

"You must help us! Our time is short, a mystic must heal us…" One of the spirits said to Ahsoka.

"Of course!" Ahsoka replied kneeling next to him, "But I don't know what to do. I'm not a healer."

The Voss spirit was in too much pain to answer.

Ahsoka stand up and analyzes the room, "Maybe it's something simple, igniting the pyres, perhaps?" She said, while walking towards them, there were three.

It seemed simple enough, she managed to without having to face any resistance. After the third pyre, the crystal near the Voss started to glow and energy to come out of him. Ahsoka approached it, "Well, it was simple eno…" before she could finish it, lightning bolts hit her.

"AAAARrrrrghh!" Ahsoka screamed from the pain. Suddenly the whole room was filled with a white light making it difficult to see anything.

Ahsoka felt her life essence leaving her, her strength too and the Voss spirits near her were receiving it, an exchange; "To give life, one must take it" one of them said.

She fell on the floor, weakened, catching as much air as she could and her body begging for any strength to keep working. On the other side, the Voss were healed, they stand in perfect condition, and as they get close to Ahsoka, they bow thanking her and then leaving.

The girl staid for a long time laying on the floor, no course of time to know, but after a while, she had the strength to stand up and continue, "Claim many uhm? She wasn't kidding…" Ahsoka said about what the mystic said previously.

"Ok, the next one has to be the last… Even them wouldn't stand so much…" Ahsoka mumbled while following the path to the next chamber.

It was an immense atrium, she had the feeling that it looked almost like the real one in the shrine. On the other side, a familiar face was waiting for Ahsoka, the Voss mystic she had met.

"Outsider, we are impressed. You survived where many perished, trials that only mystics withstand." The mystic Tara-Ko said.

"I thought you would be taking care of Anakin, why are you here?" Ahsoka said, "Have I concluded the trials?" she asked, impatient.

"The one is not of the present concern. What you need to understand now is that visions exist to show our fortune and the survival will depend on the sight. Here, a mystic will protect the Voss, which require knowledge of the enemy." The mystic explained.

"Right… Which enemy? The invaders of this planet? These monsters that I've been fighting?" Ahsoka asked.

"An ancient one, that like us are on the brink of extinction, but even so, some still roam through our planet fighting the Voss that still lives. The Gormark." Tara-Ko said as she walks past Ahsoka and then turning, looking straight, "They would destroy us, and a mystic would know how…"

Before Ahsoka, a warrior appeared; his face was flat and lacked a nose, frills on the skin that was drawn from his eyes and mandible and finally, the reptile-like being, had also whorls on the side of the head from the jaw to the top.

"Here we go again. Look, lady, I…" Ahsoka was saying, but as she looked behind, the woman was gone, "So be it, then…" she concluded turning to face the Gormak warrior.

Threatening in a language she did not recognize, the warrior advanced forcing an attack towards her, pushing Ahsoka back with his mace. He didn't stop, fast movements, from every direction, made the girl more and more tired.

"C-come… on…" she stuttered. Trying to return attacks to him, but it didn't matter the side she attacked, he blocked the blows thrown on him mainly because they weren't strong. Pissed, the warrior tricked Ahsoka with an attack from below, with his mace, but returned with a punch on her face; the girl fell on the floor and lost her lightsaber.

The Gormak said some words, probably that he was going to finish her. "D-d-do… it…" she almost couldn't speak. The warrior grabbed her by the neck, choking, and at the same time preparing his other fist to execute the girl.

Gasping for air and weakened, she couldn't free herself, but, "T…T-too s…s-slow!" she exclaimed with relish. The Gormak warrior eyes widened, and his jaw dropped; from his left side on the waist, a lightsaber had pierced his body diagonally crossing his lungs and leaving on his other arm.

Ahsoka was released, and both had fallen, one of them dead.

Exhausted, Ahsoka smiled, looking to the shrine's ceiling and slowly closing her eyes. _"Anakin…"_ she thought while fainting for tiredness.

She returned to reality, and her body that was in meditation position also fell on the floor.

* * *

 _Disclaimer,_

 _This is a work of fan fiction that uses characters, information, names and most elements from the universe of 'Star Wars' that is an exclusive property of 'Lucasfilm Ltd.' and 'Walt Disney Company.' They don't belong to official canon, and the stories and situations I create are either the project of my imagination or a reinterpretation of an existing scene. They don't belong to me, nor I have any kind of revenue over it with the sole purpose of entertainment._

 _I'm grateful for the 'Lucasfilms' and George Lucas for the Star Wars Universe and to make this and other fanfictions possible._


	22. Chapter 22

**This chapter was revised on 08/2018.**

 **Chapter 22**

The chamber was dark, and there wasn't a single sound in the background. Next, to the meditation altar, Ahsoka had passed out from the trials for unknown hours.

Suddenly, a strange beeping echoed through the whole room, "Uuurghh…" Ahsoka groaned on the floor, as she slowly opens her eyes, "Why is everything dark?" she asked.

As the girl stand up, the lights strangely lit up, though they were weak, "Right, the trials…" she realizes after analyzing the room, "This noise, its… MY COMMS!" she shouts and goes for her waist where the comlink was.

She opens the channel, "This is Jedi Ahsoka Ta…" before she could say her full name, a very cheerful beeping interrupted her, "Artoo! So good to hear you… Don't worry little guy, I'm fine." She said, smiling.

Ahsoka started to walk towards the chamber's exit, "Look you can tell the strange lady that I've finished her crazy trials.", She said, which instead of R2, the mystic responded, "I know, Outsider, we have felt it. Your droid was unsettled that you didn't return, although I assured him that you succeed."

Ahsoka chuckled, "You didn't believe in me, Artoo? I'm hurt." She said, and which R2 replied with a single longer beep. As Ahsoka followed her path towards the room she had met the mystic before, "Look, lady, I've kept my end of the deal so… is Anakin gonna be ok?" she asked.

"Come to the room, I will be waiting," Tara-Ko replied then turning R2's comms offline.

Ahsoka sighs and then fastened her pace.

After arriving in the room, Ahsoka sees R2 in the corner on standby mode, "Even droids have their limits, uh?" she whispered, smiling. The girl then approaches the mystic; she was next to a bed where there lays Anakin Skywalker.

"Welcome back, Outsider. You did well, for someone who never heard of our people before." The mystic said, keeping her eyes on Anakin.

"It wasn't easy. Honestly, I've never seen something like this… sharing the life essence like this, it just takes so much from yourself." Ahsoka replied while sitting on a chair next to them both.

"The trials are perilous; all the mystics must face it. Even I did it, once." Tara-Ko replied which widened Ahsoka's eyes, "First, the mystic understands his hole. Second, he gains focus. The third, he learns to heal, how to give and finally, to defeat the Gormak he must understand the enemy." She explained.

"I see. But, what an Outsider like me get from this, besides fulfilling the deal?" Ahsoka asked, giggling.

"It brings you clarity, peace of mind. Also gives you the right to a vision. I will see, you will guide, the vision will come." The mystic replied, then turning to face Ahsoka, "Have focus…"

"Wha-what? Now? Well…" Ahsoka closed her eyes, "Ok, then, lady!"

The mystic lowers her head and meditates. Ahsoka starts to feel some dizziness on her head, making her fall a little, forward, which she holds herself on the bed with her left hand and putting her right one on her head.

"Oooh… I think I'm starting to see something!" She stated, "Aaargh, my head!"

 _Vast fields whole in green, with parts filled with yellow and purple flowers, mountains each in a more exotic shape with beautiful water cascades in which the size was unimaginable._

 _Statues of humans in robes, deteriorating, some built on the rivers; Forests with trees so green and high that was impossible to climb._

 _Ruins of ancient constructions, many squares, and diamond shapes; reminding of the Jedi construction styles._

 _Finally, an enormous building surrounded by a shallow crystalline river; two similar towers on each side, cylindric shaped, metallic walls and curved roof. The construction between them had a similar shape from the towers, but with many windows for each of the three visible floors followed by a big arc marking the entrance, in which before the construction there lay many training yards, each filled with all kinds of people, training with lightsabers and some other abilities._

"Wow!" Ahsoka exclaimed, returning to herself, still dizzy. The mystic turns to look back at Anakin, "The vision is over. You have seen what is yet to come."

"This is crazy! All I saw was some pretty landscapes and a building with, I don't know, Jedi? At least their lightsabers weren't red." Ahsoka said.

"I am only a mystic, I see the vision, it is up to you to interpret."

"Well, thanks."

Ahsoka slowly stands up from the chair and walked to the other side of the bed. She observes Anakin's sleeping face, "He looks so peaceful.", Her eyelids fall a little, and she holds her right arm with her left one, "What'll take to… you know, free… help him?"

"By regular sessions of meditation, I can guide your Jedi friend, giving peace, calm, to his mind as I've been doing while you were on the trials. But it is his decision to come back like the one you desire."

Ahsoka sits on the edge of the bed where she reaches Anakin's arm, caressing. She observed the missing limb and then she sighs, "I'm… sorry." she whispered. Ahsoka then reached Anakin's cheeks which she caressed softly, "I miss him so much... I can't believe I'm gonna say this but, I miss being in the war with him, at least there we were always together." Her eyes watered, "Deep down, I think I always liked him. I know Jedi aren't supposed to feel anything like this but, even as a teenager, I had this… crush on him when I became his Padawan."

"I see, you are more than friends. For Voss, such bond allows us to become one, binding each other's destinies. But, you two, it explains your determination towards him, few would do the same." Tara-ko said.

Ahsoka shook her head up and down, "He was so wise and powerful. Even with my… Snippy attitude, he didn't treat me coldly or tried to distance himself.", the girl sighs.

She takes both her hands close to her lap, closing one and holding it with the other, "Well, then I grew up and… we started to strengthen our bond. He always cared about others, always fighting for the defenseless. But he cared so much about me, even after becoming a Jedi Knight we sometimes argued when I went solo on missions, he feared to lose me." Tears were dropping from her eyes now.

She sobbed a little, "I know I wasn't his first, I know he loved someone else before me. We never talked about it but, we didn't have to. That was actually one of the reasons I wanted to leave the Order when I had the chance, even if they weren't together anymore, it was… jealousy and fear of rejection." Ahsoka ran her wrists over her eyes, wiping away her tears.

Tara-Ko looked to Ahsoka, "I am very sorry to hear that, young Jedi, I will do everything I can to help him." She then stands up, "You should rest, the trials can be very overwhelming even for a Jedi, and time goes differently in there, it is already late. You can stay here with him. Tomorrow I will resume the healing."

Ahsoka stand up, "Wait! There's something I didn't ask. Anakin also had visions, through nightmares, and we often had to talk about it, but only one of them became true, somehow. What does it mean?"

"We have control of our future. But in some way, what we see will always become true, nightmares like these are either projections of his own mind or the doing of someone else with ulterior motives."

"Thank you." Ahsoka bowed. The mystic then walked towards the door, leaving the healing chamber.

As she sits again on the edge of Anakin's bed, now on the other side, Ahsoka gives a final look at him before laying down. She finally does so, while she covers herself with the same blanket it is on Anakin; she stays embraced to him, her head on his chest ready to sleep by the sounds of his heart-beats.

* * *

Dark sand covering the floor destroyed buildings everywhere. A familiar place, small houses built from stones, one alongside the others some even above others with its door accessed by small stairs.

"This is home… my… an old one!" Anakin said, his eyes wide open.

He observes the surroundings, nothing but the void.

"Yes, this is our home. Was." A familiar voice appeared beside Anakin. His own.

"What nonsense is this? A Sith mind trick?" Anakin turned only to face himself. A little different though, cleaner and calmer.

"There's no trick. We are inside of your mind, we are the same. But there's a catch. There's another, like us and he's not going to be happy with this."

"I don't understand… Why am I here? Where is everyone?" Anakin then stops talking and widen his eyes, "AHSOKA! Where is she?"

"She is the only reason we are talking right now. I don't know what she did, but I can feel her presence, because of that I managed to get you here. Until now, I've been keeping the other one away."

"I still don't understand, why everything is destroyed, who is this you're talking about and wha…"

"Let's have a nice walk, I will explain everything." The other one interrupted.

Both of them started to walk alongside each other, with Anakin seeing some people from his past, even his mother, on the destroyed Tatooine.

"These are your memories. If we keep straight, we will see many different things. Of course, they'll all be like this, damaged, because that's how he wanted the good memories to be."

"Why?"

"Because you let him to. You let your passion take over, you tricked your emotions into accepting distorted truths… YOU FAILED YOURSELF."

Anakin grabbed the collar of his other self, "My love for Ahsoka is not just passion, my feelings are real!"

"You crave for power, and it became greater than your feelings for her, you've chosen a path of paranoia and fear. Every corner now has betrayal stained in it, trust is no more…" Anakin's other self grabs the hands on his collar and shoves it away, "While you see me as light and this destruction as darkness, let me enlighten you, you can evolve beyond that and find balance."

"That's impossible! I truly lover Ahsoka, I wouldn't choose power over… her…" Anakin stopped talking as he analyzed his surroundings, it was now Mustafar, he sees himself in his fighting instance facing Ahsoka.

"And yet, here we are…" His other self then says, facing him while walking back towards the memory, "…A man who embraced the promises of a monster, subjugating the gift he received and using it to fight the woman who he claims his love. If that is not the dark side, lust for power, then I don't know what is."

Anakin was speechless, watching his darker self, facing Ahsoka in such vigorous combat, determined to end her life.

The other Anakin approached him and grabbed his arm, "There is more." He said, pulling him towards another memory.

Anakin now sees himself laying on a metallic bed, screaming with all the strength left in him from the pain he was feeling. Nothing but a limbless body consumed by hatred, have started to shut down.

"An excellent opportunity, perhaps the dark side wasn't strong enough yet for allowing, in his own words, such weakness, letting all this greatness vulnerable for the machines and this strange doctor to do whatever they like."

"What happened to me?"

"The consequences of your choices. The moment you refused to see the whole truth, but only what would lead to the path of power, you sealed this fate – [Points to the limbless Anakin] – you are responsible."

The other one approaches the body, looking straight to its closed eyes, "Here I managed to trap him, to prevent him from waking up and, well, you know the rest. But lately things started to change, I've found you and brought you here, so you can face him and bring balance, to us."

"You want me to fight my dark side version? That's it, I've completely lost it."

"I have faith you'll do the right thing. Remember, she is fighting for us out there. We don't have any right to give up on her, so, believe." Anakin's other self said, then taking a lightsaber and giving it to Anakin.

Anakin takes his lightsaber, "So this is how my mind chose to deal with its problems. Fine, I'll deal with it and go back to my Snips, my Ahsoka and… try to fix the mess I made."

"I will let him out, but if you fail, we will both fall, and there's nothing I can do for you. Good luck."

Anakin sits on the floor and closes his eyes, while his other self disappears. He waits.

* * *

After some time waiting still, Anakin hears a voice from behind him.

"So, this is why he locked me away, to bring you here for what? Reason with me? HA! Pathetic…" The sound of his voice was like Anakin, but darker and little raspy.

Anakin stands up and turns, only to see an image of himself filled with anger and fear; his eyes yellow and his facial skin degrading.

"Look at you, a man who spent all his life walking the Jedi path. And where it led? It wasn't worth it, because you eventually let me take over, and it was going to be incredible." His darker self said.

"You're right, I let you take over. It was a mistake, one that brought pain to many people, one that took the life of a great master and is also hurting each day, the woman I love."

"Ah, yes, pitiful, violating the code for such weakness. I was ready to let her die, but you had to interfere, you had to take the empire from me, IT WAS GONNA BE MY GREATNESS!"

Anakin looked around as things started to fall apart, the scenery was of the Jedi temple on Coruscant, the entrance, "What is this?" he mumbled.

"Afraid? Good, it will be quicker then. Soon I will take over, and when I wake up, I will finish what you started." Anakin's darker self replied.

His eyelids fell, his bite was stronger, and his brows got together; Anakin pierced his darker self with determination, "You will try!" he said, igniting his lightsaber.

"Good! Unleash your wrath…", the dark One replied, igniting his lightsaber, the blade bleeds red.

Their instances are similar, their eyes are connected. Anakin gives one swing with his saber and impulses himself into a faster run, going straight to his dark side.

With a sinister grin, the dark One acts, and both their lightsabers meet. Anakin's attacks were directed at the Dark One's thorax, both his hands on the blade. Fast but heavy blows thrown at him; the dark One skillfully blocked each. Anakin presses his saber with his opponent's, locking their blades. They wave their swords trying to disarm each other.

"We might be one, but I have the power of the dark side." The dark One said, pushing Anakin with the Force.

"He was right, your path is a flaw and the true weakness, even if you take over they will never stop fighting you, then you will spend the rest of your life fighting to the last breath. And Ahsoka will never give up on me, even though she should…" Anakin replied.

The Dark One, enraged, advanced towards Anakin striking him with massive attacks from below, weakening his defenses. Anakin eventually loses his lightsaber and then his eyes open wide while the other self chuckles of his sight.

Anakin runs far away from the Dark One, stretching his hands to reach for his blade, that soon returns to him by the Force, "Arrogance eventually ends up blinding you, did you know?" He said putting a grin smugly, "And besides, we're in my head remember? I can do this for a long, long time…"

"We'll see… about that…" his other self replied as he scowled at Anakin.

* * *

Ahsoka was lifting some rocks inside the temple, killing time while the mystic heals Anakin.

She sighs, "How long is this gonna take?", She mumbled, "It's been almost a week! And I've been doing nothing but walking around the premises and lifting rocks."

"Patience, Outsider…", The mystic said, startling Ahsoka, "…Healing requires time and, we had others in the past aiding."

The girl smiled, and her face brightened, "Maybe this is it, perhaps I can… I don't know, help? Do the same thing I did in the trials."

"This will be different, Outsider, your will must surpass everything else. Otherwise, it can kill you for sure."

"I know I can do this. I sense Anakin, he's been fighting, I can finally feel the good in him… If I help you cleanse his rage, he will return to us."

The Voss mystic bows in agreement and both start to walk towards the healing chamber.

"I would appreciate if you help finish the cleaning later," Tara-Ko said while walking.

Ahsoka grinned, "Oh sure, lifting rocks is so much fun. Hey, maybe I can even get Skyguy to help when he wakes up too."

"That is a great idea, Outsider, with his new arms and legs he will make the job so much faster too." The mystic replied cheerfully but softly.

Ahsoka, while walking and looking to the Voss's back, frowned at her followed by a long sigh.

After the short walk, both arrived at the room and got a light reception from R2, that rapidly beeped while shaking his body. Ahsoka and the mystic walked towards the bed, one at each side.

"Now, we both will meditate together, you will focus on him, his wounds and his spirit. I will take your life essence and speed up the process, but remember, this can…"

Ahsoka interrupted, "Kill me, I know. I'm not afraid, I am a Jedi, like my master. I won't die easily."

The mystic replied bowing her head. Both then proceed to start the process. Ahsoka put her palms together in front of her, closes her eyes and begins to focus her energy on Anakin.

While the mystic concentrates, she starts to direct Ahsoka's essence towards Anakin, which his body later begins to writhe a little and he also groans softly.

Ahsoka started to fell slowly as her essence is taken from her; her consciousness was fading, she clenches her eyes and tightens her jaw, followed by groans of struggle. She almost passing out, manages to sit beside the bed, next to Anakin while holding his arm.

Weak, she fainted.

* * *

"Aren't you tired of this? Just give in, embrace the dark side. Together, we will rule the galaxy!" The dark One said.

Anakin didn't reply, he stares at his dark side with pity, regretting the choices he made but accepting reality and that it can be fixed.

"How long are going to keep this madness?" Anakin now shouted his question.

"As long as it takes, here we have all the time I need, you said it yourself." His darker self smirked.

Anakin advances as fast as he can, jumping by remains of the damaged Jedi temple. He goes straight to the Dark One, who waits with his sinister grin on the face. An impulse of the Force throws Anakin directs at his adversary, unleashing a massive attack.

From above, the dark One receives the attack but fails to block, having his thorax receiving a burn in a perfect diagonal line. He fell, spinning in the air, screaming from the pain.

"You're not as invincible as you thought," Anakin said, pointing his saber towards him.

Enraged he stands rapidly from the floor, replying Anakin with a direct attack as he takes his lightsaber. Anakin parried easily this and the many ones that came, as his rival swung his blade putting all his rage into it.

Without realizing, the scenery around them started to regain its form again; the Jedi temple was beginning to take shape, and the city of Coruscant around that was once greyed out and damaged, seemed now livelier.

Anakin uses the Force as he pulls the dirt from the few areas of vegetation on the temple and throws into his darker self blinding him. Suddenly he realizes about his surroundings, "Ahsoka!" he said, smiling, looking that his mind had started to be fixed.

"Urggh!" the dark One struggles as he got dirt in his eyes, "This is what it came to? After the time we spent fighting your attacks sums to throw dirt ate me?", he snarled and suddenly feels Anakin's presence through the smokescreen.

Bringing his feet behind his back, putting his weigh on it, Anakin holds his lightsaber in front of him ready to engage. From the mist, a dark shadow appears, and the Dark One in his quick impulse directs his attack towards Anakin from above.

Anakin takes the hit with his saber and is pushed back a little, both now locking sabers, and their faces close; the dark being had a sinister look that would scare any other person, but not Anakin, who smirked, "You can't win, our mind is being healed, I get strong every second."

His rival was getting impatient, he swung his blade around Anakin's to disarm. This makes an opening for Anakin, that pulls the dark One by his wrist with one hand and then spins his arm in which the hand holds the lightsaber, allowing him to punch with the elbow, pushing his darker side a few some steps back.

Angered, the dark One advances towards Anakin with vicious and fast blows, and finish returning to Anakin with the same hit, an elbow to the face. "Trying to get even?" Anakin asked. "Your defeat is assured, embrace perfection!", his darker side replied.

Now in a more defensive instance, Anakin receives many fast-paced strikes again from his rival, but successfully parring them all, as his strength grows every second. With Anakin walking backward blocking, the dark One kept overwhelming him until he finally sees the long-awaited opening, which he pretends a fake swing from below on his right, but rapidly turn into a spin with his body to attack the other side.

Anakin reads the movements and gives some steps backs. He moves the arm with the lightsaber backward, and as his darker side is at last face to face after the spin, Anakin pushes his arm upfront and impales the Dark One.

The lightsaber turns off and falls to the floor. His eyes open wide and his jaw opens; the Dark One was defeated.

As the body falls, it disappears.

"You made it." A voice came from Anakin's right side, "You have freed yourself of his control."

"Does that mean that I am completely free of darkness? That I can return and, maybe fix things up?" Anakin asked.

A shadow appeared next to the light side Anakin, it took shape and soon became Anakin's darker self, "You have defeated him, but you can't destroy what part of you is. Now, you have found a balance." Anakin's light side explained while looking at the darker side.

Both then started to look at Anakin, "You can go back now, but don't forget, second chances don't come often." The light side said, and both started to fade, "Now, we are one."

As Anakin observed them disappearing, he started to feel uneasy, "Ughh… What is happening to me?" he said, taking his hand towards his eyes, clenching his teeth, "Ah. It's time." He realizes.

Anakin wakes up.

* * *

 _Disclaimer,_

 _This is a work of fan fiction that uses characters, information, names and most elements from the universe of 'Star Wars' that is an exclusive property of 'Lucasfilm Ltd.' and 'Walt Disney Company.' They don't belong to official canon, and the stories and situations I create are either the project of my imagination or a reinterpretation of an existing scene. They don't belong to me, nor I have any kind of revenue over it with the sole purpose of entertainment._

 _I'm grateful for the 'Lucasfilms' and George Lucas for the Star Wars Universe and to make this and other fanfictions possible._


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello there!**

 **First, I must apologize for the delay, I was busy writing my article, but it is finally over, and now I must wait for the presentation. Unfortunately, as I was about to return writing this fic, I got an extreme inflammation on my throat that really took me down and only recently I could finish this chapter. I will be revising more of the older ones too, as now I have the time for it.**

 **Once again, I tried to write a bigger chapter, and I hope you people like, as I focused mainly on Ahsoka and Anakin being together and, well, figuring their situation together. Just so you know, I don't plan on drag this story for long, not because I don't enjoy it but because it's my first one and I already have plans for future stuff ( and yes, I have other plans for Ahsoka and Anakin too :P )**

 **Enjoy!**

 **This chapter was revised on 08/2018.**

 **Chapter 23**

Slowly, his eyes opened. Anakin's sight was blurry at first, but it didn't take long to adjust his vision; the room wasn't bright.

"Welcome back, Jedi, you were unconscious for many days." The mystic said.

She helps Anakin to stand up a little, putting pillows on his back.

"Wha-what are you?" Anakin asked while forcing his eyes, trying to figure out who and what that person was.

"I am Voss, my name is Tara-Ko, a mystic from the Shrine of Healing. You were unconscious for many days and had a great conflict inside you, Jedi, one that only wanted destruction."

"Something happened inside my head, it felt so real, I was seeing as I'm seeing you now. I'm just glad it's over…" Anakin explained.

"That is good because she was not going to stop for nothing to bring you back…" The mystic explains, pointing to Ahsoka, "…I will leave you two, for now, call me if you need anything."

While Anakin turned to see Ahsoka, the mystic had bowed and started to leave the room, also accompanied by R2.

"Ahsoka!", He exclaimed. His eyes sparkled, and he extends his arms so he could caress her. But quickly his expression changed as his eyes became lifeless, Anakin started to feel uneasy at such sight, "O-of…of c-course." He stuttered, seeing no hands, feeling nothing beyond his knees.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, "It's the cost of my actions."

Ahsoka suddenly moans hearing Anakin's voice and seemed to slowly wake up, "Skyguy…" she said, which makes Anakin smirk. The girl starts to raise her head and opening her eyes, "It didn't kill me but… What a headache!".

As the girl looks straight, her eyes shine with joy followed by a warm smile, "SKYGUY!" she shouted, which makes Anakin chuckle.

Ahsoka rushed and hugged the man she loves, embracing him tightly. Anakin could barely hold her with his stumps, "I'm here, Snips, I'm back."

They both stayed embraced for a while. When they separate, Ahsoka look at him, "Everything happened so fast, it was like a nightmare, and it was suffocating me, I…"

"Snips." Anakin interrupted, "I don't know if I'll ever be able to make things right or forgive myself for everything I did, especially for what you've been through. But, I am really sorry." He said, lowering his eyes and head, ashamed.

"No one said it was going to be easy." Ahsoka replied as she caresses Anakin's arm, "But I forgive you."

These words were enough for Anakin to raise his head and look at her, "Ahsoka." He whispered softly.

"Being back here means that you valued who you really are more than that, thing," Ahsoka concluded. She then moves forward, also taking her hands to both Anakin's cheeks and giving him a brief kiss.

After looking awkward for a few moments, Anakin asks, "So, where are we exactly? And, who is that woman, she said something like, Voss and shrine…"

Ahsoka giggles, "It was kind of crazy you know, Madame Jocasta found this Holocron on the archives dating thousands of years old, from a Jedi that came here to defend the planet from a crazy lady that was after her brother and mother… It's a long story."

She turns to face him again, "The important thing is, it told me about this place. I had to be hopeful that still existed and, well, it does but, that mystic told me that there aren't many of her people around anymore…"

Anakin eyelids fell a little, "Must be sad, be among the few that remain from your people. I also sensed the Force in her, its different from the Jedi and the Sith."

"It seems that the Voss don't see the Force as we both do, it is actually more interesting."

"And why did she help me?"

"Honestly, I didn't ask. I was… afraid… of losing you, and I just went with everything with no questions asked. Even when she said I could die…"

"SNIPS!" Anakin interrupted.

"I KNOW! I know… But it was the only way, don't be mad. To have her aid, I went through some trails, really nasty stuff." She replied.

Ahsoka reached Anakin cheeks and caressed, "Look, we don't need to talk about this now. There are other things we should discuss instead."

"Like these?" He asked, lifting both his arms, what left of them.

Ahsoka looked down, now feeling a lump on her throat, "Maybe." She replied softly.

Both stayed silent, Anakin first looked at her but then started to look around trying to think on something to say.

He inhales deeply, "Look, Snips, It's not the first time. I'll deal with it. I have accepted it, I'm responsible."

"It doesn't matter." She replied lifting her head, fighting back her tears, looking at him, "I cut it off. You were there laying on the floor, I had to put off the fire, and I dragged you away from the heat while you screamed from the pain. And you know what, I think deep down, a part of me wanted to leave you there."

Speechless, Anakin stood there staring at her with his wide-open eyes.

Ahsoka hops on the bed and stays between Anakin's legs, sitting on hers, "But I didn't. I love you, that's the reason I promised to never abandon you."

Anakin shakes his head, agreeing with her. He then looks to the room's corner, seeing a pair of metallic arms and legs, "What happened to conventional prosthesis? Not that they look bad." He asked while Ahsoka turned to see.

"I don't understand these things, you still have a lot to teach me about mechanics, but… the person behind it made exactly for infringing pain and difficult the person's life." Ahsoka explained.

She reaches out to a datapad and pulls it with the Force, "Here…" she grabs the pad and delivers to Anakin, "…You will have everything, technical stuff, maintenance and all the fun things that I know you'll love."

"I don't have hands, Snips." He replies, looking her in the eyes, smiling, while she holds the pad in front of him.

"Oh… Sorry." She said, lowering her hand.

"Let's try it, it's getting uncomfortable not feeling anything."

"Anakin, why are you acting like this is normal? Why aren't you…"

"Crying? Feeling sad? Moping like I had lost everything?" He interrupted.

"Yeah! Look, I'm here for you, let me take care of everything, let me hold you and…"

"Ahsoka, I know. I wish I had both my arms and legs now, I also wish that we were back home, just the two of us, planning the future, or… just being together. I can't, and I already accept it, now, please, let me try it." He said.

Ahsoka agreed, shaking her head. The girl stands from the bed and turns to the four limbs. She raises both her hands and concentrates; they start to levitate, moving in her direction.

"It easier like this, they are a little heavy." She explained.

As they approached, Ahsoka lands the arms on the bed while the legs on the floor, in a position like they were boots to be worn.

The girl then goes towards Anakin and embraces him from the front, pulling him to the bed's edge, "Are you sure, Anakin? The doctor said it will be painful every time."

Anakin only stared at her.

Ahsoka understood, with her next action being her lifting the arms again and putting them each in position for their connection.

"This is it," Anakin whispered.

Suddenly, small cables started to straighten like they were alive, and they approach the metallic surface on each of Anakin's stumps.

Blue flashes brightened a small area of the room, "AAAAAGGGGGGH!" Anakin screamed as the limbs were getting together; One by one, the short cables were being connected, transmitting all kinds of sensations to the brain.

Ahsoka watches as he clenches his eyes and, with the Force, pushed in one go all the four limbs, forcing the definitive connection.

Anakin immediately opens his eyes, followed by a full and robust grasp for air and in a reflex, his new fists closed, "UUrrghh…"

"Anakin are you ok?" Ahsoka asked while processing the situation.

"You weren't kidding, but it happened fast." He then moves towards her, leaving the bed. As his feet touched the floor, a louder and metallic sound determined its difference from an organic one.

"It is definitely heavy. The legs I can work but, these?" Anakin said, while barely lifting his arms, it didn't go high enough, and there was not much mobility.

"It's ok, we will work it out," Ahsoka replied while softly smiling.

Anakin's heart filled with joy for a moment, he always loved seeing her smile. As a reflex, he lifted one of his arms, slowly reaching Ahsoka's cheeks.

He caresses her, feeling the movements fluently, his arms responding correctly to his will. But, he could not feel Ahsoka, not as he liked to, "I know I said I had accepted it but… I… I can't feel you anymore."

Ahsoka walks a couple of steps ahead. One hand she lifts and holds Anakin's metallic hand and the other, she does the same as him and reaches his cheeks.

"I feel that there's something in my hands, I sense it. But I can't feel your skin, your warmth…" Anakin explained.

She smiled again back at him, "It's ok." She said while slowly approaching him and giving a tight hug, "We still can do this."

Anakin also smiles and hug her as well, but not hard so he wouldn't hurt her with his hands.

After a while in each other's arms, Anakin remembers of another critical subject, "We still need to address the Bantha in the room, what happens from here on, I mean, technically I'm fugitive right?"

They broke apart from the hug and Ahsoka look him in the eyes, "About that, when we left, what you did had not been made public, the Senate and the Jedi council discussed, and it was decided that you would be under the custody of the Order."

"They didn't want the people to know that not only their chancellor was a betrayer, but another Jedi had fallen to the dark side," Anakin said.

"And, that this Jedi is also the hero and a role model for many in the Republic and the Order. So… Yeah, I doubt they would let something like this go public and have them lose more influence and respect." Ahsoka explained.

"I am not a hero, I only did what I had to. I did all I could to complete my missions while pursuing efficiency and perfection."

"And thanks to my enthusiasm and expertise I was always there to save your life and fix your mistakes," Ahsoka said with a smug grin.

Anakin chuckled, "Oh, you mean with your reckless actions and this snippy attitude?"

"Which you seem to love very much, right? Skyguy." Ahsoka added.

They both start to laugh. Ahsoka then approaches Anakin and passionately kisses him while being embraced.

* * *

The next day, both Anakin and Ahsoka were working in cleaning the shrine from its debris with Anakin being able to put his new limbs to test.

"Ughh! I have to say, Snips…" Anakin speaks while carrying a big rock, "These new hands are not… So… BAD! Argh!" He puts the rock on the floor.

"Don't overdo yourself, you're carrying both your limbs weight and these rocks. Don't go hurting your back." Ahsoka said, grabbing Anakin's arms.

He reaches her hand and gently rests his hand over hers.

"So, why are we doing this again? It's been hours that we are cleaning this temple."

"Well, it's the least we can do after that lady helped us, I know I went through some crazy experience but, I still feel in her dept," Ahsoka explained.

They sit over some of the rocks.

"Why the Voss was never mentioned by… anyone? I mean, the Jedi should talk about it, they're Force users after all." Anakin said, "Not to mention that she seems really strong with it."

"If the things the Jedi master from the Holocron said is true then it makes sense, we kind of brought the only destruction here. Some of these remains are probably from thousands of years ago."

"It reminds me of that saying from master Yoda: old sins cast long shadows," Anakin concluded.

"Thankfully she doesn't appear to hold any grudge, I mean, she helped us in the end."

"You went through a suicidal hallucination that was made for their people, and now we are carrying heavy rocks from inside the temple all the way outside. She holds some." Anakin concluded, grinning to Ahsoka.

He then proceeds to return to work, "Come on, we still have some to bring out."

Ahsoka stands up, "Alright… Hey, now that you said, I just realized that since she's Force-sensitive, she could've done it herself, right?"

Anakin burst into a laugh, "Took you long enough, Snips!"

Ahsoka rolls her eyes and follows Anakin inside.

"Hey, you said it yourself, it's not a big deal, she took us without even knowing us. And this is a good way of getting used to these." Anakin said while lifting his arms.

A familiar beeping echoed near them both followed by some stomps on the ground.

"Artoo? I see you're having a good time there, uh little guy? Just watching us work right?" Ahsoka said while smiling at him.

Anakin approaches R2 and rests his hand over his head while kneeling in front of him, "You did so much for me, Artoo, I really don't know what would've happened to me without you all these years, thank you."

The droid replied beeping enthusiastically.

"And thanks for taking care of her too," Anakin added while turning to face Ahsoka, smiling to her.

* * *

During the night, Ahsoka was discussing something with R2 while having her meal and Anakin sitting beside the mystic Tara-Ko having their own conversation.

"I hope everything is to your liking, Jedi." The mystic addressed Anakin.

"You don't need to do this much for us, you already helped me, and now you're letting us stay and is feeding us…"

"I had a vision you would come. I know who you are, Jedi, I saw your actions on Mortis and how you handled the Force itself. You really are the chosen one."

"That's what most people tend to believe… But, Ahsoka told me you don't deal with the Force like most sensitives, how does that work?"

"We, Voss, have existed for thousands of years under the guidance of mystics and its visions. We are never wrong, Jedi, our understanding of this gift is absolute, it is one of the reasons we denied both Sith and Jedi in the past."

"You seem to know about us both despite living secluded here, do you base everything on your visions? Didn't you told Ahsoka that much of what I saw on my nightmares were just the Sith corrupting my mind?"

"A vision is definitive, it does not change. What you see becomes a reality, but it also has many interpretations. It is up to you to understand. The many things you saw were a way of masking and confusing your judgment for reality."

Anakin briefly agrees while he shakes his head, and then he lowers it, followed by a long sigh.

"What is upsetting you, Jedi?" Tara-Ko asked.

"Ahsoka don't deserve any of this… So much have been thrown against her because of me. I know she is strong but, I can't! What are we gonna do now? I'm a fugitive, I betrayed everything I stood for, and I dragged her into this… MESS!" Anakin replied clenching his fists with strength.

"You two… I can not say it is the first time I heard of this kind of relationship. The Voss keep many data even from many years ago. There were other Jedi like you."

Anakin raised his head and stared at the mystic.

"You might believe what you want, Jedi, but in the end, it was her choice. Do not feel guilty about it. Overcome it together! What you have is special, a powerful bond you two share. We, Voss, have to suppress our feelings until marriage because we value this connection between two individuals."

"Thank you… I think I really needed it…" He replied.

Anakin then felt a presence. He looks in front of him, and it was Ahsoka, looking at him with a small smile on her.

"Hey…" She said softly.

"It's late, I will leave you two now. If you need anything, I will be in my room. Good night, Jedi." The mystic said while standing and bowing to them.

They bow back, and then Ahsoka sits beside Anakin.

"So… Anakin… I was talking with Artoo, and we may have a solution to all our problems. Republic problems, specifically!" Ahsoka said with an awkward grin.

"What are you two up to?"

"So, since you are a fugitive, and I probably am too, we were discussing good planets here on the outer rim we could live on, and you know, start over."

Anakin put his hand over Ahsoka's, "No. I won't run away."

She looked deep into his eyes.

"NO! You can't possibly be thinking of giving yourself in, that is insane!" Ahsoka said as she stands up but still facing Anakin.

"I can't run away, I know you went through a great ordeal because of me, but so did other people. I have to, it's only fair for everyone."

"WHY? Why can't we leave everything behind, start over, just the two of us… I mean, Artoo as well but, you know… I love you so much!"

"I know, Ahsoka, I know… Especially after what you did for me. I love you too, but this is necessary, and I can't take the Order from you, that's not fair either, not after everything."

Speechless, Ahsoka sobs a little and then sit on Anakin's lap laying her head between his chest and shoulders, her eyes starting to wet.

Anakin wraps his arms around Ahsoka's waist, "I'm sorry… For all of this."

"I just wish we could go back in time. No one likes war but, I was so happy with you during that time…" She whispered, "I even miss our fights, how you didn't want me to go alone on missions or when I refused to listen to you and did things by myself, and you got mad every time."

He tightens his hug a little, and even though Anakin couldn't feel her with his arms, having her glued to his body, he could still make her safe, make her feel loved.

"That would certainly be great, Snips," Anakin said after a while.

Ahsoka turns her head and analyzes his face, "You know…. To think that it was supposed for you to become a Sith apprentice and that… a dark figure with all the scary armor."

"I didn't, but yeah, I've been thinking about it. I looked at the datapad, I saw all the plans, and I can't say I'm not amazed."

"How can you say that, Anakin? It's horrible, the pain you would be, the limitations… how can a person withstand so much? Just thinking about it I…" She stopped talking, clenching her eyes and shaking her head in disapproval.

Anakin didn't reply to that, he only sighs and lowers his head.

After some time, he reaches one of her hands and holds it, "I think about you and what would have happened if you left the Order that day. I think I would certainly brake and nothing would stop me from becoming… that."

"I won't lie to you, at that time I was the one broke, Anakin. Since I saw you, I had this feeling inside of me and being with you for so long… it grew and consumed me. If you hadn't told me that you felt the same way, I really think nothing else would've made me stay."

She raises her hands and reaches his cheeks, "I also know that I'm not the first one you loved, Anakin…" that sentence made his eyes widen, "…I always knew how you wanted to walk away from the order before." She completed.

Ahsoka sighs, "That's one of the reasons I wanted to leave, somehow I was jealous. I was letting my emotions take over! How could I be a Jedi and be like this? If I had stayed without hearing your feelings, I would be the one falling."

"I don't know what to say," Anakin whispered.

"You're right about something because part of me learn to forgive after what happened and wants to go back and continue my dream of being a Jedi. But the other part of me wants to run away with you, start over, just the two of us and… see what the future holds."

For a moment, Anakin staid there looking at her, processing her words.

"Ahsoka." He calls for her, "I understand. But the reason for my decision of coming back is… I took so much from you after accepting the chancellor's offer, I would never forgive myself if we left like this…"

He kisses her forehead, "I only ask for you to trust me, please."

"Are we really going to have a future?" Ahsoka asked softly.

"I promise you my Ahsoka, I promise." He replied followed by a kiss on her lips.

Ahsoka stands up and turns to look at Anakin.

"Then we should leave first thing in the morning." She stated.

After a moment of silence, "What is it, Snips?" Anakin asked, frowning.

"Shouldn't we… take off your arms and legs? Aren't they painful? I mean, since we put it on you haven't taken off, and I'm worried that you might injure your back."

He lowers his head, "Let's just… lay down."

"But…"

"Please, Ahsoka…"

She puts a soft smile, "Ok. But we will figure this out once we get back."

"We will. But for now, let's not think about that." Anakin replied to her statement and then pulling her close to him while giving a passionate kiss and both falling on the bed.

* * *

 _Disclaimer,_

 _This is a work of fan fiction that uses characters, information, names and most elements from the universe of 'Star Wars' that is an exclusive property of 'Lucasfilm Ltd.' and 'Walt Disney Company.' They don't belong to official canon, and the stories and situations I create are either the project of my imagination or a reinterpretation of an existing scene. They don't belong to me, nor I have any kind of revenue over it with the sole purpose of entertainment._

 _I'm grateful for the 'Lucasfilms' and George Lucas for the Star Wars Universe and to make this and other fanfictions possible._


	24. Chapter 24

**This chapter was revised on 08/2018.**

 **Chapter 24**

"I've just been here for some days and, man, I'm gonna miss this," Ahsoka said while descending the stairways of the temple, outside.

"We can come back in the future, Snips, I kind of like it too," Anakin added, also leaving the temple and walking down the stairs.

Ahsoka sighs, "It's not too late for a change of mind, Skyguy, Artoo has some nice planets we could go and…"

"We discussed this last night, I have to do this." He interrupted.

"Did we? Sorry, Skyguy, I can't remember anything that happened before you pulled me in the bed and…"

"Ok, that's enough, Snips, let's go." He interrupted her again, but now also pushing the girl towards their ship. Ahsoka burst into laughter.

As they approach the ship, there was both Tara-Ko with R2 exchanging some talk.

"It is good to see you two in such good mood." The mystic pointed out after hearing Ahsoka's loud laugh.

"You have no idea, lady," Ahsoka replied.

Anakin gives a soft punch on her shoulder.

"Ouch!" Ahsoka puts her hand over where he hit, "It hurts! Remind yourself of your metallic arms."

"Maybe you deserved, Snips," Anakin replied with a smug smile.

She rolls her eyes and mumbles some words.

Anakin approaches the mystic.

"Once again, thank you for what you did for me. For us." He said and then bowed.

"It was foreseen, Jedi. I admit that due to the lack of interpreters I had to do it myself. But I had training, and I was right in the end, as the visions itself."

"I thought you said they couldn't be wrong and… I'm confused."

"We had this conversation before. Visions cannot be wrong. Interpretations can. But no matter, in the end, it was resolved, and now you will follow your own path, Jedi."

"I hope you don't mind, but if we manage to make things right back home, we plan to come back here in the future, you know, check things out…." Anakin said with an awkward smile.

"That would be most pleasant, I admit that your companion is a nice person to talk to."

"Oh. Thanks, lady! And Anakin is right, I don't know what would've happened without your people's knowledge of the Force. Thank you again." Ahsoka replied.

"Your fellow droid told me of a saying that you Jedi wish to other people: May the Force be with you. Oh, and as other outsiders say, good luck, chosen one."

Both Ahsoka and Anakin smiled at her.

As they had their goodbyes, the two Jedi, followed by R2, had entered the ship. The journey wasn't long, but deep down this was troubling the couple, especially Ahsoka that feared what would happen to Anakin once they arrive.

"I have to admit, Snips, not a bad ship you chose!" Anakin said putting his hands on his waist, "There's a lot of possibilities here."

R2 beeps immediately while shaking his body.

"You stole this ship? Oh, who would have guessed uh?" He laughed.

Ahsoka then looks at Anakin with an awkward smile.

"I'm not changing my mind, Ahsoka. You have to trust me on this one."

"Why you can't you let me take care of things? You already did so much for me in the past, and now we are together."

"You just don't realize that you're the one that did so much more for me. And all I did was hurting you in return."

"Anakin…"

"You don't need to keep acting weird like earlier. I'm not going anywhere right now so, let's not think about it and just enjoy it. Even if it's hard to accept."

Ahsoka sighs and looks to R2, "Hey little guy, I know you drove us here before but… Could you bring us back too?" she said while awkwardly smiling at him.

The little droid spun his head and beeped agreeing with her.

"Thanks!" The girl replied, turning away.

"I thought you would like to fly us, Snips. Ahsoka?" Anakin was talking, but she was walking away from the bridge and from him.

Anakin followed her, "Ahsoka… AHSOKA! Wait!".

She went straight to the room where both were when traveling to Voss and entered. Ahsoka then sat on the bed and lowered her head. Before the door could close, Anakin rushed inside.

"What's wrong, Snips? I asked before why you won't fly us, I mean, I think it would be nice to spend some time together there, from system to system… Snips?" Anakin was saying, but suddenly he noticed the girl staring the floor. She was sobbing.

He slowly approached her, "Ahsoka, I'm here, what's wrong?"

The girl raised her head, "What's wrong? How can you tell me to stop acting weird, to not think about it and expect things to NOT. BE. WRONG?" she said, while tears started to fall from her eyes, the white surrounding her blue iris started to become red too.

Anakin clenched his teeth and looked down, _"She's right… What am I doing?"_ he asked himself. Then, he made eye contact with her, but couldn't find words to say to Ahsoka.

The look he saw on Ahsoka's face, was of both tiredness and sadness; the girl apparently had been through a lot, and all she wanted was to be with him, nothing else matters.

Anakin sat beside her. The girl rushed a hug on him; tightening her arms on his back and burying her face on his chest. Her sobbing was loud, echoing through all the room. Although Anakin couldn't feel her, he wrapped his arms around the girl anyway and with one of his hands, he caressed her back.

Ahsoka was smaller than him and being embraced by Anakin always made her feel safe. Didn't matter how strong she was, there isn't a safer place, _"Why do we have to be apart?"_ she thought.

"I don't have anything to give you but my word, Ahsoka, so even having no right to, I only ask for you to trust me."

Still sobbing, but a little less now, Ahsoka only shake her head in agreement. She slightly turns her head, "I know we should probably do something better to spend our time together but… Can we just stay in bed, embraced until we get home?" Ahsoka asked, softly.

"Of course, we can, Snips." Anakin replied, "Whatever you want." Which he immediately pulled her as he laid in the bed and kept her in his arms, "Tell me if they are too heavy on you."

"It's ok." She replied, "I know it's silly but, I don't know when I can do this again, so I want to keep hearing your heart, it's… relaxing."

Ahsoka then closed her eyes and all she could hear now was his heart. It was beating faster than usual. She softly smiled.

* * *

Many hours later.

"A whole day soon, and to think it would take longer in other routes," Anakin mentioned.

"I didn't perceive the first time because I was exhausted and slept the whole time, but hey, there was worse travels during the clone wars, especially with slow ships," Ahsoka explained.

"That much is true. I'm just glad that we have Artoo, right?" He said while turning to face R2, which the little droid replied with some short beeps, "Thanks again, little guy." Anakin said.

"Sometimes I forget how amazing Coruscant is from here." Ahsoka stated while observing the planet in front of them, "Not just the lights itself but, the shapes they all make."

Anakin smiled while looking at her.

"Do you have a preference to where you wanna do this, Anakin?" She asked, "Landing on the temple or a Republic military hangar…"

"Although I'm a Jedi problem right now, let's try the military one first."

Ahsoka turned her look back to the window and later put coordinates for one of the hangars they used to land back in the war.

It didn't take long for them to pass the planet's orbit and soon as they approached the hangar, they received a call.

"You are approaching a military facility, please identify yourselves."

"Uhhm… This is… Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano accompanied by Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker." Ahsoka replied and followed to insert two cards on the panel, "This was… ARE, mine and Skywalker's id codes."

"You brought this? Thought on everything, Snips" Anakin whispered.

"I just left it with Artoo, who would've thought." She replied giggling.

A few moments later, "We received the codes, acknowledged. Permission to land granted. Proceed to land on bay number seven. Welcome back general Tano, General Skywalker." The trooper stated and then seized communications.

Anakin frowned in confusion, "He… called me general. Wasn't I a fugitive when we left? I'm lost now."

Ahsoka looked at him and shrugged, "I don't know. This really is weird."

Even if they were both confused, the ship proceeded to land in the determined bay. The hangar was full, with only one free space, which wasn't common during the war but now, it makes sense.

The ship landed.

"And there's the fact that the ship is stolen and… he didn't mention that." Anakin suddenly added.

R2 soon after disconnecting himself from the ship, turned to Anakin and beeped while shaking his body.

"So, you didn't steal it? Rex signed a permit for you… I have to thanks Rex later, then."

"Yeah, I forgot to mention that he came to say goodbye and to bring us our lightsabers since we dropped them back in Mustafar," Ahsoka explained.

"Where is it, by the way?" He asked.

"I… kept it… here somewhere… OH NO."

Anakin suddenly looked to Ahsoka and slowly widen his eyes.

"AHSOKA! Please, tell me you didn't…"

"HERE!" Ahsoka shouted as she Force pulled them from a shelf on the bridge while laughing, "You really thought I would forget them?"

"I can't believe it! For a moment I really thought you did." He replied, picking his lightsaber up and holstering on his waist.

"You had to see your face, master Kenobi would surely be mad at you for forgetting something so important," Ahsoka said still laughing after.

Anakin sighed, "Very funny. Come on! Let's find out why he didn't treat us as criminals."

They both stand up and proceed to the ship's exit, followed by R2. When in the cargo area, the same place as the exit, Ahsoka had pulled the lever, and the trio watched the door opening.

"This is it…" Anakin whispered.

The door was completely open.

No one.

"Uh…" Ahsoka murmured while turning to look at Anakin.

"Don't look at me, Snips, I don't even remember leaving, so… You tell me!" He said while proceeding to leave the ship.

No one seemed to care that they arrived as many troopers were following with their tasks. Not even one to either greet them or arrest them.

Ahsoka followed, also descending from the ship, "This is weird, I remember that even though the Republic had agreed the Jedi would take care of you, you still were considerate a prisoner."

R2 shook his body and beeped to them both.

"You sure you going to stay?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's ok. Look, if something happens, I just want you to know, thank you for everything." Anakin told the droid.

"Me too, Artoo, thank you for everything," Ahsoka added.

The little droid only issued a long beep that sooner faded out.

* * *

A few hours later, already evening on Coruscant, just outside of the base, Anakin and Ahsoka were spending their time.

"So, Snips, I'm happy that I still am not behind bars but… How long are we staying sit here?" Anakin asked.

"Until I'm sure that no one will really come to take you, I mean, they probably warned the Order so, I have to be sure."

"I really don't deserve you or the things you do for me."

"Don't say that, Anakin. If I'm doing it, probably is because you deserve it. So, just endure a little more, and we can go."

"You really know how to leave me without words, Snips. But go where exactly?"

"To the Order! We are going to walk in there, by the front door and straight to our quarters. If no one stops us, then we look for master Kenobi later for answers. And before you question my plan, just remember that you were the one that wanted to come here."

"Yes, ma'am, I'm not saying anything."

"Urgh, fine, let's go, there's really no point in staying here any longer," Ahsoka stated while rolling her eyes and standing up.

"Jedi are supposed to be patient, little one." He added while also standing up.

"Yes, master." She replied with a soft smile.

As they both started to walk together towards a speeder, a voice surprised them.

"Hello, there!"

They both froze with their eyes wide open. Slowly, Anakin and Ahsoka started to turn their faces.

"Master Kenobi!" They exclaimed with some fright at the same time.

"I am flattered that you two waited for me," Obi-Wan said.

"Actually, we were just heading towards the temple, Master Kenobi," Ahsoka replied.

"Master! I…" Anakin started speaking. He briefly sighs and clenched his eyes, "I'm sorry, for everything. I have failed you, after everything, you raised me, made me your padawan, believed in me, and I… Just threw it away."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan called him.

Anakin raised both his arms together at his waist's height, "I'll not run or complain about anything. I surrender. Just… don't punish Ahsoka for doing what she did, she deserves to be a Jedi."

"Anakin." Obi-Wan called again, "Calm down. At first, I admit that I was disappointed, I thought I was the one who failed you. But when Ahsoka insisted in what I had almost lost all hope. I had to believe in her."

Anakin stares at his master, "As I told Ahsoka, I don't know how to repair this, or if there is a way to. I chose a path of darkness, killed unarmed prisoners and… Almost killed her." He finishes turning towards Ahsoka.

She replies with a soft smile while reaching out to his upper arm and caressing it.

"But you returned to us in the end." Obi-Wan pointed out, "You are here now, ready to fix your mistakes, to take the hands of the friends that care for you."

Obi-Wan approaches Anakin and puts a hand in his shoulders, "I forgive you. You are my brother, Anakin. Welcome home."

"I don't know what say." Anakin stated as he lowered his arms, "But… What happens now?"

"This is between you and Master Yoda. When we received word that you two had returned, I informed him, and he asked that you must meet with him immediately."

Anakin and Ahsoka looked at each other, a little worried.

"Master, does he know about Anakin and me?" Ahsoka asked.

"Don't worry, I took care of it. Although I highly doubt it that he doesn't know about your relationship, but it will be best for you, Anakin, to be careful while talking to him."

"Then I'm going right now," Anakin informed while running towards the speeder that he and Ahsoka were going to use and departed.

"Anakin!" Ahsoka shouted, "Master Kenobi, shouldn't we go with him? I mean, when I left the guards were about to transfer him to the temple."

"It will be fine, Ahsoka, things have… changed, while you two were gone. The news couldn't be kept a secret very long and was immediately leaked to the public."

"Oh no. What happened?" Ahsoka asked.

"For the Order, Anakin's fall to the dark side was a shock to everyone. It saddened even the padawans that were inspired by him. The public, on the other hand, because most of them don't understand the Force very well, they thanked him for killing the chancellor and the separatist leaders."

"Which means that in the end, arresting him would make the Republic and the Jedi loose even more respect before the people. I don't know what to feel about that."

"Speaking of feelings, how is Anakin holding up?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well there isn't darkness in him anymore, but… Honestly, Master? I think he is hiding his feelings. He looks different since he woke up without his... you know."

"What do you mean?"

"Anakin is trying to pass this image that he's fine and accepted reality but, he's always staring at his arms and legs, and when I tell him to remove them to give his back a rest, he says again that his fine while clearly looking gloomy."

Ahsoka lowers her head, "I think, deep down, he feels vulnerable and weak. Not just the pain that involves removing the new limbs but, just being without them."

"You are very brave, little one. Anakin will certainly open up in time, even if we have to insist. But what about you, after everything?"

"I'm just tired. Truly! Having him back was everything I wanted since the moment I saw him pledging to the chancellor. I wanted to run away with him you know, I was afraid of Anakin being arrested and locked forever."

"Things will get back to normal, you just need some patience, Ahsoka. And I hope you and Anakin will keep the discretion, while master Yoda is very understanding, especially with recent events, I don't think something like this would be excused after everything."

Ahsoka sighed, "I know, master. Thanks" She then gives a little smile.

"Now if you excuse me, I have an important appointment, you should get back to the temple, little one," Obi-Wan said and then started to walk away.

"Uhm, appointment." Ahsoka said, crossing her arms, "I think you have a date!"

Obi-Wan stopped and turned slightly to Ahsoka, "Is it that obvious?"

"You look good, trimmed the beard and is dressing nicely."

"I guess it is right, I guess women tend to notice these things. Just so you know, Ahsoka, the reason I keep this a secret is not because I don't trust you or Anakin, but the less is known about it, the better for… everyone."

"I understand, we didn't plan to tell you either." She replied laughing.

Obi-Wan sighed, "You should go back now, you deserve a proper rest after everything that happened."

"Have fun, Master Kenobi, I hope one day we won't need to hide these things anymore."

They both parted ways.

* * *

"Why is it taking so long?" Ahsoka mumbled while walking across hers and Anakin's quarter, "It's so damn late…"

Indeed, it was past midnight, Anakin spent hours with master Yoda.

Ahsoka's heart was beating really fast, "Master Kenobi said Anakin wasn't going to be arrested, so why is it taking so long?"

Suddenly, the door opened. Ahsoka turned instantly.

"Hey, Snips," Anakin said, with a soft grin.

"By the stars, it took like, an eternity for you to come back. Please, tell me you weren't expelled" Ahsoka said rushing towards him and holding his arms.

"You make it sound like this is a normal school." He briefly chuckled, "Let's sit down and… Have a talk." He replied, walking inside as he breaks from her grip and goes straight to the bed.

Ahsoka followed after Anakin and sat beside him, "Please don't tell me something horrible, I… I just want us to be happy."

"Sni… Ahsoka, the council had a meeting while we were away. They discussed…"

"I don't wanna know everything, just what happens from now on." Ahsoka interrupted while scowling at Anakin.

"Didn't I teach you about patience, my Padawan?" He countered.

Which she sighed and rolled her eyes, "I'm a Jedi Knight now, Skyguy, and stop stalling."

"There's going to be a hearing soon to evaluate my state, to see if I'm still fit to be a Jedi."

"So, they're not going to ban you from the Order or, put you in jail?"

"Look, I told everything about what happened to master Yoda, obviously cutting out the part where we are in a relationship. I think he trusts me, but the council will decide. I can either spend a long time under surveillance, not strict though, or…"

"Yes?" Ahsoka asked almost holding her breath.

"…I still don't get banished from the Order or get imprisoned, BUT, I will probably be under heavy surveillance, regular sessions of meditation, missions that even other Jedi wouldn't want to, which means…"

"That for an undetermined amount of time, we probably wouldn't be together." The girl interrupted.

"Snips, usually you're the optimistic one, but right now, after what you did for me on Voss, I really believe that despite everything that happened, it will be fine. I promise you that."

"I trust you then. But either way, we still have to be more careful, but man, how am I happy that you won't be locked up." Ahsoka finished her sentence smiling at Anakin.

Anakin looked down, his face expressionless.

Ahsoka reaches out to his cheek, caressing it with the back of her hand, "What is it, Ani?" she asked softly.

Anakin blushed, something that rarely happened, "I missed you calling me that." He stated, "It's just, tomorrow I already have to do maintenance of… these." He said slightly lifting his arms, "It's starting to feel, weird, I don't know."

"It's so soon…" Ahsoka replied, "I will look for help with that if someone can build something better that doesn't hurt you."

Anakin clenched his fists as his eyes, "Tsk!" He clicked his tongue.

"What is it?" The girl asked, taking one of his hands and holding.

"Part of me want to scream and complain about this, not in a dark side way, just to be clear. And the other part just accepted and wants to move on." Anakin stated while looking at her.

"There's nothing wrong with that, Anakin, no one is prepared for such thing. I won't be mad if you do. Actually, I want you to tell me everything you're feeling, good or bad."

Their eyes had met and locked. Anakin understood something with that statement, Ahsoka wasn't just his lover, she was his best friend too.

Anakin inhaled deeply, "It hurts very much, it tires me most of the time. I know I can fight if something happens, but it's so… SO HARD!" He said, "It's not just my strength, sometimes I have to use the Force, so I can keep up when I'm already tired or need to lift heavy things."

Ahsoka didn't move, neither she spoke.

"I can't feel you anymore, the way I wanted to at least. But I already told you that. Ahsoka, I want you to know that despite all that, just being with you is all I need. I won't let this problem take us down."

"But I won't stop trying." She replied, "We will find a way." Ahsoka smiled at him, a warm and comfortable smile.

As Anakin opened his mouth to speak, Ahsoka put her finger on his lips, shutting him, "That's enough sorrow for one day, it's late." She smiled again. Anakin advanced to embrace her, "BUT, you go shower first." The girl interrupted his hug.

"You're telling me I smell bad?" Anakin asked, frowning and smirking.

"After two whole days without one, perhaps." Ahsoka replied, which left Anakin surprised, "I'm kidding, Skyguy, but you still gonna go. Don't worry, I'll be here when you come back." She completed while laying in bed and softly smiling at him.

Anakin did the same, he smiled at her but then he stands up and walks towards the bathroom.

While inside, as he walks by the mirror, Anakin stares at himself, _"The Force works in mysterious ways… Hmm! I hope it gives us some peace and happiness."_ He sighs.

* * *

 _Disclaimer,_

 _This is a work of fan fiction that uses characters, information, names and most elements from the universe of 'Star Wars' that is an exclusive property of 'Lucasfilm Ltd.' and 'Walt Disney Company.' They don't belong to official canon, and the stories and situations I create are either the project of my imagination or a reinterpretation of an existing scene. They don't belong to me, nor I have any kind of revenue over it with the sole purpose of entertainment._

 _I'm grateful for the 'Lucasfilms' and George Lucas for the Star Wars Universe and to make this and other fanfictions possible._


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello readers, I apologize for the delay... Without any further ado, with this chapter, we reached the end of the story, but my considerations will be made in the Epilogue just after this chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **This chapter was revised on 08/2018.**

 **Chapter 25**

It was a bright day on Coruscant. Anakin had been summoned by the Jedi Council to their chamber. He was about to give his side of the story.

Only a couple of days later after the talk of Anakin with master Yoda, this had to be addressed. In the meantime, when they weren't training during the day, Ahsoka and Anakin were trying to enjoy their time together as a couple.

The Jedi walks into the chamber, Anakin took a slow pace as he stares at all the masters; such a long time since they were all physically present. Kenobi nodded to Anakin, greeting him.

He reaches the middle, "Masters." He said while bowing to them.

All the other masters briefly bowed in response.

"I have no excuses for my actions. I failed the Jedi code when I decided to let my emotions takeover of me. The Sith poisoned my mind with false visions, and instead of fighting it, I chose to embrace them as reality, I was weak. I failed you, my master, my Padawan... And I failed myself." Anakin concluded.

Master Ki had the word now, "Your actions led to much pain, Skywalker. The death of Master Windu, the suffering your Padawan went through in the hands of the chancellor AND your own, not forgetting the cold-blooded execution of many separatist's leaders." He explained.

"As I said master, I have no excuse. I've returned here ready to pay for my actions. I can't forgive myself for what I did, and I can only offer myself and… my sincere apology. I am sorry." Anakin bowed after finishing his sentence.

"This is all confusing. You fell to the dark side, but here you are, turning yourself and regretting your actions." One of the masters said.

"The now Jedi, my former Padawan, Ahsoka Tano is responsible for that. She risked everything after discovering that there might be a way to save me from the dark side." Anakin started to explain, "In one of the Holocrons from the archive, there was information about a planet, Voss, where its species are Force sensitive and, they have knowledge that neither the Jedi or Sith have."

"Hmmm… Dangerous, the path you two took, was." Master Yoda pointed out.

"I've never heard of this planet. Force-sensitives that are different from Jedi and Sith? And this was in our archives?" Master Shaak-Ti raised a good point.

Master Yoda stand up from his chair and walks a little with the help of his cane, "Old, our knowledge of them is. The Jedi tried to be their allies in the past. But failed, we have. So, did the Sith." He explained and walked around Anakin.

"I'm not entirely sure of what happened, Ahsoka explained that the… mystic that we met, she had a vision of our arrival and gave us aid immediately, as long as Ahsoka agrees to some sort of trials." Anakin said.

"Young Ahsoka was truly brave, to put herself in such danger for her master. For everything she did..." Master Plo Koon stated.

"I am really proud of her, master Plo," Anakin replied.

"But the question still remains, how such beings managed to cleanse you from the darkness?" Master Plo continued as he questioned him.

"I'm not entirely sure. Ahsoka explained to me that the mystic had knowledge of healing through the Force, and for days I remained in a coma, the one from the day of the operation." Anakin started to explain, staring at the floor while remembering, "I can't explain but, inside my mind… It felt so real, I fought myself in there. But it didn't matter, I was lost, trapped, inside my mind." He continued while clenching his eyes, "Ahsoka shared part of her life essence to clear my judgment, to direct me to the right path."

After a brief moment of silence, with all the masters intrigued as most of them probably never heard of this, "It was… Odd, I admit like the Force was truly working in our favor. A stranger took us, Ahsoka went through these trials and succeeded, she then shared part of her so I could heal from both my physical and mental wounds." Anakin finished his explanation.

"The dark side… I don't sense it in Anakin anymore, masters. It was strong when he was at the hospital." Obi-Wan stated.

"Indeed, Master Kenobi, I too, can't sense any darkness in Skywalker. This story, though, such events where we must meditate. There's so much from this that we must understand." Master Shaak-Ti exclaimed.

"Deceived by the Sith, we were. Hidden among us, he was. Hmm…" Master Yoda pointed out, "But strong, the bond you and your Padawan have, it is, then perhaps, saved you were." He concluded.

"Masters, I can't prove to you that I've changed. But I now trust in my word and I trust Ahsoka, she went through a lot to bring me back, even after I hurt her so much." Anakin assured them, "I know we, Jedi, can't form attachments, but the reason I prevailed over my darker self was that I had friends counting on me, friends that I disappointed when I chose this path of darkness." He finished his explanation while staring at Obi-Wan.

Kenobi felt the truth in Anakin's words, they both had each other's back, sometimes they doubted one another, but in the end, both Jedi also had a special connection. The master smiled at his Padawan, delivering his trust.

"Young Skywalker easily seduced you were. You chose the path of anger, aggression, and fear. Darth Sidious followed this path. The dark side easily it flows, quick to join you in a fight, and consumed by it, he was." Master Yoda explained, "Skywalker, there is forgiveness for those who seek it."

Anakin stared at Yoda, who slowly approached him.

"Listen, Anakin, young you are and much to learn you still have, if you choose the easy and quickest path again, lost forever you will be, an agent of evil, you will become." Master Yoda stated and then turned back to his chair.

"I won't make the same mistake again, master. I only need a chance to prove it." Anakin replied.

"Hmmm…" Master Yoda mumbled while sitting on his chair, "Much to discuss we have, a decision cannot be rushed. You may return to your duties, young Skywalker. Inform you of our decision, later, Obi-Wan will."

Anakin bowed to the council and was then dismissed from the hearing. He had a strange grin on his face; in the end, he somehow truly believed that things would work out for him. Something like being healed from the darkness certainly intrigues the council, and they would focus on this.

"I have to get back to Ahsoka." Anakin whispered, _"I might be the luckiest man in the galaxy, I can't imagine how things would be today if she had left the Order that day."_ He thought.

* * *

Later that day, Ahsoka was training her lightsaber moves and also demonstrating them to other Padawans.

Anakin soon arrived and stayed behind observing his former apprentice, teaching, it warmed his heart, and he realized how much she had grown. As soon as the training session was over for the young ones, he decided to finally approach her.

"Not long ago you were a learner, now you are becoming the master." Anakin stated, grinning at her, "I'm proud of you, Ahsoka, I really am."

Ahsoka blushed, "Anakin…" She said softly, also surprised after seeing him, "I would kiss you but, there are many Jedi around us today." The girl giggled.

"I think things will work out, after all, master Yoda said that the council's decision will be delivered later by Obi-Wan, but I was completely honest with them." Anakin explained, "The other masters don't know about what happened to me, but I think master Yoda knows, this may be good to us."

"I will trust you then." Ahsoka replied grinning warmly at him, "Also, there's something I've meant to ask you."

"Anything for you, my love." He whispered while approaching her.

"Aren't you a bold one? Someone can hear you!" The girl said a little startled, "You said that about my training but, the past couple of days our training felt like I was a Padawan again and you my master. You didn't turn you lightsaber once."

Anakin looks down, "Ahsoka, carrying rocks is one thing, it was heavy, I admit." He sighs, "But this, I don't know."

"Anakin, I'm here for you. I will help you, you know…" Ahsoka suddenly stopped talking and looked around. All the Jedi were staring at them.

No. They were staring at Anakin, she soon realized.

"What's wrong, Snips. You were saying?" He asked, but then, he looked around too, "I see."

"Don't mind them, I know it's hard, Anakin, but you know what, you have me. Let's train somewhere else, right now we have something more important to do."

Anakin smiled at her, "Thank you, Ahsoka, for being my friend too."

As the couple started to walk away, to find a quiet place for some sparring, the gazing eyes troubled Anakin. Nonetheless, it was hard to describe the sentiment the other Jedi felt: Pity, fear, disappointment? Didn't matter if was of the wrong kind, some even mumbled terrible words while he passes by.

Just healed from darkness and yet, Anakin was experiencing sadness, _"I've disappointed all of them, I've failed them too."_ He thought, but even recognizing the truth, he wished they stopped. He swallowed that pain.

"I think this is a nice spot, don't you?" Ahsoka said while turning back to Anakin, she had such a soft smile, "I really like this spot, that tree makes everything beautiful."

"You're right, it really is something else." He replied while observing the tree moving along with the wind.

"Well, this is it my young Padawan, I will defeat you now," Anakin said not long after, with a smug grin on his face.

"On your dreams, master!" Ahsoka replied while both her lightsabers fly directly to her hands. She ignites them; The girl's instance is precise, both blades backward, the green in front of her and the yellow behind.

Anakin slowly takes his lightsaber, holding with both hands at the height of his waist; it was clear the limitations of his movements, but he didn't complain.

As he stood there, Ahsoka ran towards her master, and after closing their distance, the girl jumps and launches a strike from above putting all her strength in it. Anakin raised his arm and stopped the attack as if it was nothing, only a couple of steps back he gives.

With Ahsoka landing and briefly crouching, she immediately tries swooping the lightsabers trying to hit Anakin's waist, but he turns his', countering her attack once more. The reply was massive but quick waves of his lightsaber, now on his right hand; attacks that made the tip of the blade from meeting the floor to the skies.

The girl was surprised, such strikes from her master required not only great agility to parry but also high strength when their blades met; Anakin might not be fighting like before, but much of his style could be transcribed to his present condition.

Ahsoka advanced again, overwhelming her master while swooping both blades from each side, which made Anakin counter quickly and kept pacing back. Such action gave him an opportunity to read her movements. She finishes her sequence with a precise and piercing strike as if she was about to impale him.

He grins at her and dodges, allowing him to reach out for her wrists and securing. The girl widens her eyes in surprise, "Caught you, Snips." Anakin said, tightening his grip and making her lightsabers fall from her hands. He pulls the girl close to him, their faces now meeting.

"Wow, Skyguy totally didn't expect that," Ahsoka said with an awkward smile.

"I'm getting used to them. It's not easy, many of my movements are now limited but, I can compensate with some strength while tiring the opponent." He replied.

"What you gonna do to me now?" Ahsoka blushed at her question.

Anakin released her wrists and rushed a kiss on the girl's lips, softly reaching and holding her by the waist; she only stood there frozen but also kissing him.

Suddenly they broke apart as they felt a small presence and slowly turned their head, shocked because they were found out.

Observing them with wide open both eyes and jaw, there was a little boy, a youngling. He stood there frozen.

Before either Ahsoka or Anakin could do anything, the boy left, running away.

"Ooh damn! Knowing how kids are, I'll probably have to supply him with sweets for a… I can't even estimate!" Ahsoka said while running her hand over the back of her head.

"Snips, it's fine, he's just a kid. He probably doesn't understand these things very well and… was just surprised for seeing with his own eyes." Anakin replied while chuckling over her comment.

"I hope you're right. I will look for him later. Anyway, it was fun, the fight and… the kiss!" Ahsoka giggles, "You go ahead, there's something I need to discuss with master Yoda, about a vision I had back in Voss." Ahsoka explained.

"I hope nothing serious. Is it?" He countered.

"Don't worry, nothing serious, promise! When I'm finished, I will join you, and we do something fun together, I don't know." The girl finished replying and gave a kiss to Anakin's cheeks, "See you around, Skyguy."

She left on the opposite side they came.

* * *

Yoda was meditating when he sensed someone approaching his quarter.

Someone on the outside rang the bell.

Master Yoda briefly smiled, "Enter."

The door opened, revealing to be Ahsoka, "Hey, master Yoda." She said, while walking inside the room and closing the door, "I was hoping to catch you here because… I have something that you might be able to help me with."

"Have a seat, young Ahsoka." He replied.

Ahsoka smiled and went to one of the cushions, sitting on it with her legs crossed.

"Master Yoda, when Anakin and I were on Voss, so we could... Umm… heal him, I went through some trials, where it felt like my spirit had left the body, and I was in the same place but not, at the same time… It's not the point." She sounded confusing.

Yoda laughs briefly, "Calm you must be, Ahsoka. Clear your mind, so the Force can easily flow."

The girl grinned awkwardly, taking a deep breath and waiting a few moments before speaking.

"So, master, you must have heard from Anakin of what I told him about this. It's just, after the trials, the mystic allowed me of a vision, she said that for having completed them I could have a glimpse." Ahsoka explained.

"Hmmm… Visions… Always the future, they show, careful you must be."

"Actually, master, It's not from something bad. I saw what appeared to be a Jedi temple, it was so beautiful, I've never seen scenery like that and the temple was enormous, two giant towers in a cylindrical form and in the middle a building of similar shape but bigger in a width sense."

Ahsoka stopped for a moment, clenching her eyes trying to picture the whole event again, "And just ahead of the entrance, there were so many Jedi, of all ages. They were training, it was so peaceful… But, after meditating on it, it gave me a sentiment like, I knew each one of them, and I felt some obligation towards them too."

"Aah! This temple you speak of… Known to the Jedi, it is, one of our first temples it was." Master Yoda explained putting up a smile.

"But why would I have visions of it? And… I assume we don't use this temple anymore so, why did I see Jedi training in there?" Ahsoka asked while troubled by what Yoda said.

Master Yoda laughs, "Eager you are, Ahsoka. The Jedi you saw, your students they probably are."

Master Yoda's revelation about the possible outcome surprised Ahsoka, confused her too as her expressions mixed between smiles and seriousness.

"Much to reflect on this, I have. And you, young one, to Skywalker must return, troubled the boy is. I sense it!" Master Yoda said laughing again briefly.

Ahsoka laughed too and rushed to the room's exit, "Thank you, Master Yoda, I think… I trust you will find some reasonable interpretation for this vision." She said.

"Careful you two must be, Ahsoka, the bond you share might have saved Skywalker this time, but underestimate the dark side, you must not," Yoda advised her as she stepped out.

Ahsoka looked down for a few seconds and then bowed to master Yoda. She left master Yoda's quarters.

* * *

A few days had passed, nothing significant happening besides the Republic still struggling to maintain order after the war, as much debts were made, especially with the clones. Their production had been severely diminished almost to nothing.

During that time, Ahsoka and Anakin took it to spend it together in secret dates or training together, making Anakin getting used to his new condition while fighting.

The consequences of this were that more and more maintenance was required on the limbs.

Suspended in the air, limbless, Anakin was being held by cables and mechanicals arms while surrounded by droids, which some were paying attention to his arms and legs, checking for damaged parts and its hydraulic system.

He stared at the floor while being taken care of, thinking of Ahsoka. While she always asked him to tell her when maintenance would occur, so she could be with him, Anakin never said a word, pretending to forget. He didn't want the girl to see this sad image, to see him vulnerable.

"Skywalker, I like to inform you that we have finished taking care of your mechanical prosthesis and that your artificial nerve endings seem to be in order." The medical droid explained.

"Just… get it over with." Anakin begged with his tired voice, closing his eyes.

"Yes, right away."

That moment Anakin clenched his eyes. He inhales deeply and imprints the image of Ahsoka on his mind.

The room is filled with blue sparks and shocking sounds. Mixed with it, there were the screams that Anakin released, even though he was fighting it, pressing his teeth firmly; Wires were being connected to his nerve endings and all other sockets.

Short after finishing it, the boy is slowly lowered to the ground, having his movements again but initially receiving aid from the droids to walk.

A strange noise biped, "Oh my, I just received information that someone is waiting for you outside." The medical droid warned Anakin.

"Thank you, and also, schedule my next procedure," Anakin replied while running one of his hands over his head and leaving the medical room.

As the door opened, a familiar voice surprised him, "You don't have to go through it by yourself, Anakin, some friends care for you."

"Obi-Wan…" Anakin said while fully opening his tired eyes, "You're right, I actually promised Ahsoka to tell her every time but, I just can't accept her to keep seeing this."

"She is stronger than you think, you should have realized that by now." Obi-Wan retorted.

"It's not about that, but the fact that she doesn't deserve to go through this. Not that I'm complaining but, why are you here?" Anakin asked while sitting on a chair and still running his hand over the head.

"I have news for you, Anakin. I honestly asked the council to have you there for it, but they've been so busy helping the politicians put the Republic back on its track and… well, keep the peace on the galaxy…"

"Jedi and politicians mixing? Didn't you used me for that in the past?" Anakin interrupted Obi-Wan and laughing afterward.

"Desperate times, desperate measures. It's a different kind of war now and… Anyway, they honestly believe that whatever you two went through on that planet, really saved you. Master Yoda seemed very convinced of that."

"So, this means that after everything I did things will work out in my favor? How convenient." Anakin said annoyed.

"Usually, people express happiness when receiving good news. What is the problem, Anakin?"

"Master, don't you see? This is conveniently their way of using what happened to me in their favor! Since when does Jedi care about politics and what people think of us? We are supposed to protect people regardless, and I've failed the Order, and I should be punished."

"Anakin, the fact that you acknowledge these things are proof enough of the good and values of our Order in you and that they are being put above the dark side." Obi-Wan countered and then reached the boy's arms, holding, "I couldn't be prouder of you, I hope you see that."

"I… understand… Thank you, master. I think I'm just getting impatient, having nothing significant to do these days. If wasn't for Ahsoka…" Anakin said.

"We might have a solution for that, Anakin, it seems Ahsoka had a talk with master Yoda and, well, he later had instructions delivered to your quarters after we had reached a decision. You might enjoy it."

Anakin frowned, "I guess I'll be going to them." He said whiles walking away.

"Have some rest too."

Anakin only nodded while walking away with a glooming expression.

* * *

The door opened, and Anakin entered his quarters.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" An angry Ahsoka asked.

"Maintenance," Anakin replied with a tired expression, followed by a long sigh.

He headed to the bed and throw himself on it, falling on his back.

"Anakin, I tried to reach you many times, I was getting worried. And why didn't you tell me about it? I told that I should be there with you."

"You're right, I'm sorry. I just don't want you to keep seeing that, we don't need more depressing things between us."

Ahsoka walked towards Anakin and leaned over his face and pointing with her finger, "I don't care. You're bringing me next time."

After a long sigh, he agreed, "Anyway, Obi-Wan said that your talk with master Yoda had the council decide not to punish me, that he also had delivered something for us. What is it?"

"That's incredible! Oh and…" Ahsoka was excited, but she went to pick up the datapad, "…This was delivered by a Jedi, a pad with some information and I waited for you to get back."

Anakin didn't think twice, he activated the datapad, rushing for its information. The visor had a big name on it.

Tython. One of the few planets close to the galaxy's deep core and possibly the homeworld of the Order, but now long abandoned.

"Oh... OH! OBVIOUSLY!" Ahsoka said with wide open eyes.

"What is it, Ahsoka?" Anakin asked, standing up and sitting on the bed, "You know of this planet?"

"It's about the vision I had, that one of the Jedi temple and the people training there. I told master Yoda about it. And I think I know why he sent us this…" She replied.

"Oh. I see. It makes sense… So, I am getting punished after all!" Anakin said, realizing what it meant.

"What? Why are you saying that?"

"Come on, Ahsoka. Sending us to a planet that was abandoned by the Order to train other people?" Anakin explained, standing up from the bed, "You know we can do that in here right? They're just getting rid of us, that way the people won't think ill of them."

"You're overreacting. Anakin, we will be masters, how great is that?"

"The last thing they want is me as master. I know what I've done was beyond horrible, but I always wanted to be a master among the ones sitting in the council. I trained you, Snips, it worked, but I'm not supposed to be training other people."

Ahsoka walked towards Anakin and placed both of her hands on his chest, "I know how this is important for you, and I can't think of anyone but you that deserves to be on the council as a master, you worked so hard…" She softly said.

They both stared each other for a few seconds.

"But… Anakin, we can't stay here like this, that vision felt important to me. Maybe it means that we need to focus on our future together, and we kind of deserve this. You are my family now."

Anakin smiled awkwardly, "You think about us? I mean… Our future? That we are going to be together?"

Ahsoka blushed really hard and gripped his robes, after realizing what she said, "Y-Yeah… I-I mean, I love you. I t-think about it… sometimes…" She was stuttering while speaking, breathing fast.

The girl then was softly embraced by Anakin, which she immediately closed her eyes and soon started to calm down, with her face buried in his chest.

"You just had the cutest expression right now." Anakin said, after chuckling, "It makes me happy that you think like that. Then let's go to this planet, let's fix this temple and put some Jedi to work hard."

Ahsoka giggled and lifted her head a little, "Anakin, we will have some people that will work on the temple, and that will train with us, but you do know that most of them are gonna be younglings, right?"

Anakin rubs the back of his neck, "Of course, Snips, I-I know t-that…" He said laughing awkwardly. He was starting to realize something.

"It will be so great. I'm not gonna lie, but a part of me always wanted to teach the children, and we can tell them about love and be more open-minded. I mean, slowly so we don't make things complicated with the council." Ahsoka explained.

Anakin was getting really nervous.

"I just remembered, what about that boy that saw us? Did you handle him?" He asked.

Ahsoka laughed, "Oh, you had to see him, it was so cute… He asked so many questions but, in the end, I really believe he accepted, I think children are more understanding than adults. I had to buy him some sweets though, and I will take him to Tython too, just to be sure." She explained, finishing while laughing again.

The girl then approached Anakin and took both of his hands, holding them close to her, "Listen, I know how the council is important to you, but I want you to trust me here, it will be the best, we will have so much freedom for us both, and we will also have many children…"

"WE WILL?" Anakin interrupted, widening his eyes.

"Of course, the younglings, Anakin, are you even listening?" Ahsoka asked, giggling. She reaches his cheeks with her hand, "Why? What were thinking?" She asked while putting a soft smile.

"Our… Future?" Anakin replied, lowering his head.

"Oh! I… see… I mean, well…" She was trying to figure out words but couldn't complete sentences, _"He means, our children? He wants us to… really be a family?"_ Ahsoka thought.

The girl froze with his statement soon after they broke apart and started to stare at each other. The idea began to fill both their heads, as while it sounded incredibly it was also scary because the moment it becomes real, their secret would be revealed.

Ahsoka sighed and prepared to speak, "Listen. We will find a way. We don't need to think about it now, right? We should focus on us and this opportunity, you know?" She said, "Not that I don't want it, NO. I… Just…"

"Yeah, I totally understand, Snips, you're… right… We are YOUNG and… we still have things… PROBLEMS, to… solve." Anakin replied, "But yeah, I think we could… try, in the future."

They both were looking very awkwardly at each other, exchanging a few smiles in the middle. Ahsoka holding her arm and Anakin rubbing the back of his neck. Still, Ahsoka swallowed her embarrassment and rushed to his arms, hugging him.

"All that matters is that we will both fight for our happiness. I love you… My skyguy!" She stated, finishing with a chuckle that made Anakin tighten his arms around her and agreeing with the girl.

* * *

Weeks have now passed since what they had shared on their quarters together.

It was a night on Tython.

Anakin had the most tired look on his face. He was sprawled on the couch of his room.

"Ahsoka, you will be the death of me… Everything hurts, especially my back…" He said.

"I didn't know things would be like this. I mean, I figured that after everything that happened they would want distance from us, but man!" The girl retorted followed by a long yawn.

"How could this happen? Knights everywhere, wanting our guidance and… and, training, I mean, some were even Padawans like us and what experience do we have? We are young too!" Anakin was venting out.

Ahsoka laughed, "Oh, Anakin… It was the war, you know how it is. We all had to grow up faster and make hard decisions, lead an army. And in the end, you were the one who stood out." She said.

"At least, they are fixing the temple. Earlier I've been to the room where used to be the council's, now I think it will be ours to do… whatever." Anakin said.

He decided to stand up, a little hard because of the exhaustion. He walked towards the balcony, with his eyelids almost closed, from another perspective it could even seem as he was dragging himself with great difficulty.

Just outside, there weren't many people to be seen. It was dark. The planet had two beautiful moons, a really incredible sight, the Force could be sensed by each, one the light and the other the darkness. The reflected light hit Anakin's face, it calmed him even more; he could almost sleep on his feet.

Suddenly, Anakin felt arms coming from behind and pressing against his chest. Then he felt the person laying on his back, resting the head softly.

"Aren't you scared of someone seeing us from down there?" He asked.

Ahsoka giggled, tightening her embrace, "I really don't give a damn right now, I'm so tired, and even if we are standing here, it's so comfortable doing this."

Although Anakin couldn't feel her warmth or her skin at all with his hands, he learned to enjoy the feeling that holding her arms gave on him, the only thing he had learned to distinguish when touching with his new hands.

"I bet they already know but are either too excited to train with us or are too… intimidated, to point it out. We live in an enormous temple now, and we still share a room, no suspicious at all!" Anakin stated and smirked.

"Oh, by the stars, you make everything so embarrassing now!" Ahsoka exclaimed, and both laughed, "Now it makes sense why they look at us so much and whisper when we are together."

Anakin turned to face her, "Took you long enough, Snips." He said while staring at her eyes, holding her by the waist.

The light of the moon was now reflecting on her skin and also making her eyes glow.

"I don't think I ever saw someone so beautiful," Anakin said, keeping a straight face.

Ahsoka could only blush by his statement. She then raises her head and stand on the tiptoe, something for being smaller than Anakin, and kisses him; the girl holds him tightly by his robes and presses her lips firmly on his.

They both enjoyed each other for a brief moment, but they were honestly exhausted, as a matter of fact, they've been like this for a while, mainly because of the temple and all the other Jedi and younglings.

Even after everything, Anakin was somewhat a little on edge thinking this was still some sort of trial that the Force made for him, to test if all was indeed from his heart. But he didn't care what it was, in the end, he had Ahsoka in his arms; the woman he loves and hopes to spend the rest of his life with.

Ahsoka slowly broke from the kiss but kept close to his lips. They both then opened their eyes followed by a soft smile.

"I love you…" Both Ahsoka and Anakin whispered together.

The girl then felt a presence. She turned her head and saw someone observing them. A young Padawan, probably around the same age as when Ahsoka was assigned to Anakin. It was a girl, she was with her eyes wide open and both hands covering her mouth.

"Uhm… Anakin… Someone just saw us." Ahsoka said with a surprised expression on her face.

Anakin turned to see the girl. Now that they were both staring at her, she got startled. It was clear as the sky how she was blushing by the body language she was putting on; heavy breathing, wide-open eyes and how clearly her jaw was down despite the fact her mouth was covered by both hands.

She started to run away towards the temple's entrance, she was laughing while doing so, it was loud enough that both Ahsoka and Anakin heard.

"I knew that something like this would happen, she probably gonna tell everyone!" Ahsoka exclaimed while pressing the railing with both hands.

"Relax, Snips, by her reaction I doubt she will do anything. As a matter of fact, I think you're right, we shouldn't care so much, maybe that way we can change the way Jedi think about… love and stuff." Anakin explained.

Ahsoka sighed and then later nodded in agreement with him. She takes his hands and starts to walk inside, back to their room.

While walking, Anakin then stopped and called her, "Ahsoka!" For which she turned to face him.

"I know I tell you this a lot but…" Anakin inhaled deeply, "I love you!"

Even tired, with her eyes half open, she looks straight to his blue eyes and put up in her the biggest smile she could.

"I love you too!"

 ** _The End._**

* * *

 _Disclaimer,_

 _This is a work of fan fiction that uses characters, information, names and most elements from the universe of 'Star Wars' that is an exclusive property of 'Lucasfilm Ltd.' and 'Walt Disney Company.' They don't belong to official canon, and the stories and situations I create are either the project of my imagination or a reinterpretation of an existing scene. They don't belong to me, nor I have any kind of revenue over it with the sole purpose of entertainment._

 _I'm grateful for the 'Lucasfilms' and George Lucas for the Star Wars Universe and to make this and other fanfictions possible._


	26. Epilogue

**First I have to thank the many people that read until now. I've never imagined having so many readers, it's incredible! I hope you really enjoyed reading it and had a good time, maybe forgot the troubles of life or something; It's one of the reasons I love fiction in general.**

 **Second, I have to say that... Writing is a damn hard thing! I love it, but it's hard. I spent many days trying to figure out a good ending and, well, while it wasn't what I expected, I think for my first fanfiction its something. :) (Take it easy on me :P)**

 **And finally, for those that enjoyed my story or how I write, I don't plan to stop here. I can't promise when I will return with new stories for you to lose yourself into, but I'm NOT stopping here, and I do plan to bring back Ahsoka and Anakin, maybe even as Vader. But again, can't make any promises for when.**

 ** _P.S.: If you find some words spelled wrong or anything related to grammar, let me know so I can fix it! English is not my native language and writing is helping me improve it._**

 **This chapter was revised on 08/2018.**

 **Epilogue**

Walking from a side to another, Anakin Skywalker was impatient.

"Where are they?" He growls.

His apparent anger was evident as even with his new prosthetic legs, the stomps on the ground were louder; those limbs a result of constant research, were able to resemble the organic ones and give back even more movement and feeling, especially to his arms.

"For the last time, where are they? It's late!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Calm down, Anakin, you'll probably disturb the whole temple like this… Look, they're fine!" Ahsoka Tano said. She had now bigger montrals and longer lekkus, "We are both training them, so have some faith."

"Aren't you worried? They're so young, and we don't even know where on the planet they're roaming on…" Anakin countered while running his hand from the top of his heads to the back of his neck.

Ahsoka laughs briefly, "Of course I'm worried, I think anyone in our place would be. It's just, we can't keep them here all the time, they need some independence too!" She explained.

Anakin approached Ahsoka and grab both of her hands, each in his. He stares at her, analyzing her features, but mostly fixating on her eyes. Blue, just like his. Anakin sighs and tightens his grip, "Sometimes I forget how incredible you are. How much you've changed over the years."

"We both did," Ahsoka replied while giving a warm and soft smile back at him.

"You're right, we can't keep them on the temple all the time." Anakin said, "But they will have to ask us first, AND, for this time, they will be grounded." He concluded.

Ahsoka smirked, "Deal."

She trades places and takes hold of Anakin's hands. She smiled while looking at his hands, always reminding her that he didn't have to suffer anymore, that the remnant of that painful past was no more. She caresses the back of his hands with her thumb and then looks straight at him.

"I still can't believe it happened…" She blushed.

"Well, I do!" Anakin replied while chuckling, "And they can't complain, after all, they let us stay in the same room."

Ahsoka open her eyes wide, "ANAKIN! Don't talk like that… This is so embarrassing!" She exclaimed while softly hitting his chest with both her hands.

They both laugh watching each other.

"What I'm trying to say is, I've never imagined that we were going to… become parents, and so soon…" Ahsoka explained, "Even after all these years, I still can't believe it. I still imagine that, If I had left that day, everything would be so, so different."

"I don't know what gave me the strength to confess that day to you, Ahsoka, maybe Obi-Wan and the others are right, and the Force indeed does work in mysterious ways," Anakin said.

Before they could continue the conversation, a young Jedi Padawan had entered the room, "Uh… Excuse me master Skywalker, master Tano… There's been an important message, the council's meeting was rescheduled for ten minutes from now. You two should head there."

"You know…" Anakin started speaking while running his hand over his face, "I always wanted to be part of this, but now, with these endless meetings, it's so damn tiring." He concluded.

Ahsoka laughed, "I know how you feel, but it is our duty now." She replied and then look back to the Padawan, "Thank you, we are heading right away."

"Yeah…" The Padawan said with an awkward smile and rubbing the back of her neck.

"Is something wrong?" Anakin asked.

"I was planning to tell you guys after the meeting but… Er… Two Kyber crystals from the expedition with the younglings to Illum are missing since they're separated by name…" The Padawan was trying to explain awkwardly.

"By the Force…" Anakin brought the palm of his hand to his face.

Ahsoka giggled while looking at him.

* * *

Through the forest of Tython, a small child runs between the trees and bushes; Wearing a gray robe and marked by its auburn hair that ran down his ears.

"Leia, wait for me! You're too fast!" He shouted.

Just ahead of the boy, there was the little girl, leading their charge; wearing a white and thinner robe and her hair curled like little buns on each side and of the same color of the boy.

"I'm here Luke! Just keep going straight!" She replied.

There were the twins, humans like their father, but their hair was colorful enough to show who their mother was, a resemblance of the sunset and of the autumn.

The boy was panting a lot, he had been running for a while. He decided to slow down and follow the trail as his sister wanted to.

"I just hope… It was… A good… Idea." Luke was mumbling while trying to catch some air.

After walking a little more, he had reached Leia, who was standing there, frozen, admiring something.

"Leia? What's wrong?" He asked

"IT'S TRUE!" Leia shouted, "LOOK!" And the girl points to a strange construction.

Ruins of an ancient building, built in disguise like a giant rock but in open field, with its entrance only reachable by an almost entirely broken stairway.

"But it's just a ruin. Do you think it will work?" Luke asked while approaching his sister.

"Only one way to know!" Leia replied while taking Luke's hand, "Come on! Let's find out!"

Leia pulled her brother, and both ran as fast as they could. The twins aimed for the stairs, and together, they went up. Thanks to some of the Jedi training, they managed to avoid the weak spots.

It didn't take long to reach their destination, soon the children had reached the top, the entrance to the ruin.

They had frozen, their eyes were now wide open.

"We have found! IT'S REALLY HERE!" Leia shouted, releasing Luke's hands and raising both her arms in the air with her statement.

"This is so cool. We discovered this alone, with this we are one step closer to becoming Padawans!" Luke added.

"Let's hope that dad doesn't get too mad at us for this. Come on, we should go back now." Leia said.

"What? Go back? Sis, this is THE Forge! Here, is where all the lightsabers were built in the past." Luke exclaimed, "We can't go back now!"

He then proceeded to take a few electronic pieces from his pocket and put in the middle of the machine.

"It's your turn now." He said while giving Leia some space, "Come on! I know you brought them too."

"Luke, this is crazy, why do this here? We're already building them tomorrow." The girl retorted while holding her arm with one hand.

"I know! But think of how they will see our determination when we get there with BOTH the finding of the Forge AND a new and working lightsaber." Luke explained.

Leia kept staring for a few moments at the Forge, deciding what to do.

"What about the crystals?" She asked.

Luke had now put a big smile on his face, "HERE!" He shouted after taking both his and his sister's crystal from the same pocket and lifting them in the air.

Leia laughed really loud, "I can't believe it! You thought of everything… FINE!" She concluded.

The boy immediately charged towards the Forge again, putting the crystal together with his lightsaber's pieces. Right next to him, Leia had reached him, and from her hands, she put hers beside Luke's pieces.

"Now… If the files are correct, we just need to use the Force to, like, kick…" Luke said making quotes marks with his fingers, "…the machine, and wait for it to put our lightsabers together. It's actually really simple." He concluded.

"Then let's not waste any more time," Leia said while kneeling before the machine.

Luke did the same as his sister, and now both were side by side ready to start.

Both children rested their hands on their legs and first, tried to calm their minds, feeling it with peace and good thoughts. But honestly, they were both thinking of their parents and the love for them.

As they concentrate more and more, they feel the Forge somehow coming to life, blue and long stripes of light were ignited, and suddenly everything was also shaking up. It somehow startled the children, they had now opened their eyes. The sight before them was incredible, they never saw anything like that, but not just the Forge, the pieces of their lightsabers were floating in the air.

They didn't say a word and also didn't lose the connection with it. There was great power being transferred to their sabers, especially the crystals. It was long after the pieces started to come together. Almost a craftsman work, slowly connecting together, piece by piece, screw by screw and, just in the middle, the little crystal.

An immense flash just before their eyes, they had covered it for not becoming blind. And as they open moments later, their lightsabers were ready, all together.

"We did it…" Luke said with now wide-open eyes.

The siblings turned their heads, looking into each other's eyes. They nodded to each other followed by a satisfied smile.

They extend their arms, with a confident look on their faces and… The lightsabers fly towards its respective owner's hands.

Both Luke and Leia stand up, holding their lightsabers each with both hands.

"Ready?" Leia asked her brother.

Luke nodded back to her agreeing.

Both lightsabers were then finally being ignited. Leia's was blue, and Luke's green.

"Seeing is one thing but holding… Wow!" Luke said while his eyes were shining. He waves his blade a little, trying to understand his new weapon.

"Now we can become Padawans, we will have a master and…" Leia was saying.

"FATHER WILL BE MY MASTER!" Luke shouted, "I will be strong like him."

"You're silly Luke, I doubt they will let us train with our parents… Otherwise, MOM WILL TRAIN ME!" Leia concluded.

"COME ON! Let's test it!" Luke once again shouted but now while leaving the Forge and running down the stairs.

"Wait for me!" Leia said following Luke down.

As they reached the ground again, the siblings started to play with their lightsabers, fighting each other, but precisely with simple movements and not in a way that they could get hurt. With each minute they fought, they started to understand better the weapon.

A loud roar soon echoed through them, coming from the hills. The lightsabers turned off as the children were startled.

Both Luke and Leia look at the sound's direction. An enormous creature that they didn't recognize pierced its angry stare at them.

"RUN!" Leia screamed, turning back at the monster and picking up Luke's hand.

The siblings were now running away together.

"THIS IS INSANE!" Leia screamed.

Thanks to the Force and their early training, they were fast enough to escape. Then, both children started to laugh while running away and also screaming.

They were back into the forest, to later, return to their parents and hopefully, finally become Padawans.

 **May the Force be with you!**

 **Thank you, for reading.**

* * *

 _Disclaimer,_

 _This is a work of fan fiction that uses characters, information, names and most elements from the universe of 'Star Wars' that is an exclusive property of 'Lucasfilm Ltd.' and 'Walt Disney Company.' They don't belong to official canon, and the stories and situations I create are either the project of my imagination or a reinterpretation of an existing scene. They don't belong to me, nor I have any kind of revenue over it with the sole purpose of entertainment._

 _I'm grateful for the 'Lucasfilms' and George Lucas for the Star Wars Universe and to make this and other fanfictions possible._


End file.
